Of Flowers and Thorns- 2p Canada x Reader
by Fangirl429
Summary: You have a dark life being a child within the Russian mafia, but you move to America trying to escape it's dangers for at least a little while. But at your new school, you meet Matt. A bad-ass Canadian and a love hate relationship starts to form, which then grows to something more. But nothing ever lasts, and nothing good ever comes from outsiders entering the mafia world.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **~Russia. A country known for its beautiful yet treacherous landscapes, it is also said that the people of Russia reflect the nature of their homeland. You knew all too well just how unforgiving and cruel people could be, after all this was the world you were raised in and this was the world you desperately wanted to escape. However, for you there was no escape, for this world was also your sanctuary where you had control, a purpose and a place you fitted in. ~

(Your POV)

You awoke to the sound of your alarm clock, groaning you stick an arm out of your (F/C) duvet and try to switch it off, after blindly knocking it to the floor the shrill blast ceased and peace was restored. However on this Monday morning that reclaimed peace was shattered after a mere ten seconds when your six year old brother Alex comes charging into your room in his Harry Potter pajamas, who then decides to take a flying leap at your semi conscious form.

"(Name)(Name)(Name) ! You have to wake up, we have school and because its the first day I want to be there early geeeeeeeeet uuuuuuup." You sleepily smile at him as you sit up. "Okay i'm up you отродье (brat) now before I get ready would you care to explain why you a.) can be so happy at 6am and b.) why you have no hint of jet lag affecting you ?" Alex grins then snuggles into you " It's our first day going to an American school and i'm excited and you only got here last night from Moscow, I've been here for a week so I don't have jet lag." You hug him and then slowly get out of bed , which he then takes this point to go scurrying back to his own room to get dressed. After stretching your tired body you lazily make your way to your en suite bathroom to shower and get ready before breakfast. (A/N I'm lazy and can't be bothered to go in to detail of your morning routine).

By the time you get downstairs it is almost 7.30 and you walk into the spacious kitchen to find your brother and grandfather at the table. The scent of coffee is inciting and you pour yourself a generous mugful. Your grandfather chuckles at your action and says " you know цветок (flower) I am surprised that you haven't murdered Alex for his not so graceful awaking, are you sure you want to go to school today, your plane only touched down 5 hours ago? and you deserve a day in bed"

" Well as lovely as a day in bed would be I am up, dressed and now have coffee so I think I'll be okay and will probably only be in a bad mood if someone annoys me. Besides I need to live up to my school file, my new headmaster has been given." By this you mean your flawless academic grades and extra curricular activities, for in your old school in Russia you were Head girl, Captain of the athletics team and had already been offered a place at St. Petersburg university despite the fact you still had a year of school left.

After breakfast and bidding your grandfather goodbye, you and Alex exit your new house, though mansion would probably fit its design better, and walk down to the garage, you both hop in your black Mercedes you got for your birthday and you start the twenty minute drive to your new school, Hetalia Academy. This academy catered for children aged 5- 18 and as you pulled into the car park you marvelled at its size and architecture it had traditional stone buildings with oak panelling. After parking the car you and Alex walked through to reception ignoring the looks the two of you received. Here is where you met the headmaster, Mr Johnson who welcomed you to his school, set down the rules and then showed you both to your first period lessons as registration had been missed. After putting Alex in the right classroom he walked you to yours. On the way up a flight of stares he also spoke about your academic brilliance and if anything was wrong you should come to him. Ah bless you thought, your new headmaster was quite sweet but he knew what he was doing, he explained to you that each teacher you would have had been emailed to explain your academic standing and they would give you other work to the class because of your advancement in schooling. He then stopped outside a door which had Mr Stroud written on it and then left you after knocking on the door. Well here goes nothing you thought.

(Matt's POV)

Of all the fucking lessons to have first on a Monday, it just had to be further maths with that dick of a teacher Mr Stroud, I dunno why I even bothered to turn up. Smirking to myself I decide I shall go out of my way to cause chaos in this class. However my evil thoughts are interrupted when there is a knock at the classroom door. A girl walks in unphased by how everyone is looking at her. In a word she is hot, she has a slim build with a (Skin colour) complexion, (hair colour and style) hair and wide, (eye colour) innocent looking eyes. She walks over to Mr Stroud and hands him a note. Looks like we have a newbie. I cast a look over Al and he grins at me, yes we shall have fun with her.

Mr Stroud stands up "Okay guys we have a new student joining us today, would you please introduce yourself to the class." She nods at him and says in a Russian accent " My name is (Name). (Name) (Surname). My brother and I have just moved here from Moscow and I'll be honest, it's Monday, I have jet lag and I'm tired, it would be advisable to keep your distance and not ask me any tedious questions." I was not expecting that, she turns back to Mr Stroud and asks "where would you like me to sit?" Haha! He looks confused by what she just said, he blinks "U- um yes can you go sit next to Mr. Williams. Matt raise your hand" I raise my hand and smirk at her checking her out behind my dark shades. She is wearing tight faded jeans that have a few rips in them, black ankle boots, I long- sleeved t-shirt the same colour as her eyes and a sleeveless grey cardigan over the top. We make eye contact and to my surprise she smirks back, my eyes widen thank fuck for my shades. She smiles then sits down and Mr Stroud starts the lesson.

" Right listen up, on your desks there is a sheet with questions on it, this should take you the rest of the lesson, any questions not done are for homework if you get stuck ask me and please keep conversations to a minimum." I slump over my desk and put my head on my arms, pfft I have better things to do. I turn to look over at (Name) She is writing over her sheet while humming something I don't recognize, she continues with her work oblivious to my stares and probably the rest of the boys in this class. She then tucks her hair behind her ear then flips the page, after about ten minutes of work she puts her pencil down and her hand up. Damn she can't be finished already, I don't want her to be some nerd. Mr Stroud acknowledges her and she puts her hand down. She then turns to me " Hey, Matt right ? How quickly does he take to come over to a student?"

I look over the top of my shades "It depends on how hungover the fucker is." (Name) Laughs "Well based on his appearance it won't be for a while then" With that she put (F/C) earphones and and leans on the desk with her eyes closed.

After a while Mr Stroud notices her position and waltzes over to no doubt yell at her, this ought to be good.

"Miss (Surname)" she ignores him. "Miss (Surname)" Still not listening, his face is going red, like the rest of the class I continue watching with a bemused smile on my face. After the third time he yells at her, she looks up takes out her earphones and says "Really sir, there is no need to shout, remember we use our inside voice while inside."

Stroud looks at her speechless, when he finally is about to speak, she cuts him off "You know sir I put my hand up (she checks her watch) nineteen minutes ago to inform you I had finished and this is why I am slumped on my desk waiting for you to give me something else to do."

He looks stunned " how can you be finished already ? This is supposed to take a whole hour?"

"I work fast" she says with a grin. But then he grins back after inspecting her work, to be fair its quite creepy.

"I hate to rain on your parade Miss (Surname) but you have not shown any workings out, so only then will I mark you're work."

" Actually sir the sheet does not say to show your working and neither did you direct us to, so it would be pointless for me to do so considering I wouldn't get any more marks." Haha she just powned his ass. " I don't appreciate you're tone Miss (Surname)"

" Well I don't appreciate a nineteen minute wait, but we can't all have what we want, no if you have prepared nothing else for me to do in the lesson, I should like to return to my ipod." Stroud looks like he's gonna explode, his stupid ass face couldn't be more red.

(Name) speaks again " Sir I have a question, did you actually read the e-mail Mr Johnson sent all of my teachers explaining my academic needs ?" Academic needs I thought only stupid people had needs. Stroud replies" No I haven't had the time, its on my to do list."

She beams at him "Well this is where we went wrong, I'll explain, last year I took an entrance exam for St Petersburg University, one of the best universities in the world. I was accepted, however I decided to not go because I hadn't experienced real pressures of exams and aspects of school life. The e-mail explains that I need a vast amount of work or I get bored and may disrupt others learning." Everyone in the class just sits there looking at her like she is an alien or something. " Are you serious ?" Mr Stroud asks in an irritated voice. "Noooooo, I'm being sarcastic and in reality I can see the future that's why my answers are right" (Name) says dramatically causing the rest of the class to laugh. Mr Stroud is angry again "I don't like your sarcasm. (Name).nor your attitude"

"Sir if don't want a sarcastic answer, don't ask stupid questions" she retorts with a smile. When Mr Stroud is about to explode (Name) Gets her stuff together and stands up to leave "Thank you for a great lesson sir, but if there's nothing else for me to do I'm gonna find somewhere quiet and leave you to it, not wanting to disturb your class any further." With that she just walks out the room leaving everyone with the same confused expression. It would appear that I made the right choice coming to school today and that Hetalia Academy just got a whole lot more interesting.

Okay first chapter done, I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense and there are a lot of questions but all will be revealed in good time. Comments are always welcome ( unless they're mean the I may go into Italy mode and start crying)


	2. Chapter 2

(Your POV)

As soon as you close the classroom door you breathe a deep sigh, well that could of gone better you think to yourself. You look around the empty corridor and check the time, great another half an hour before the next class. This school is massive so you decide it would be practical to find your next class while the hallways are still quiet. You fish out the laminated map of the school and your new timetable from your leather bag. English, Psychology, French then lunch followed by a free period. (A/N at this point I shall explain I am not American, therefore I have no idea how the school day goes so I'm just gonna base on a 6th former in an English school). You look at the map then after a few seconds of trying to decipher the damn thing, you decide it is completely useless and start searching via the method of taking random pathways and opening random doors. After ten minutes of searching with no such luck, you hear the door at the opposite end of the corridor open, you turn to see a middle-aged man wearing a tracksuit and a baseball cap.

"Hey! shouldn't you be in class right now young lady?"The man has a raspy voice, the kind of voice you get from smoking or yelling too much. You smile at him "Well sir, Today is my first day and I am trying to locate my classroom for next lesson."

"Ah yes, I got an e-mail about you and your brother, are you (Name) (Surname)?"

"That's me" You reply. After you have confirmed your identity, the man smiles. " Ya know Miss (Surname) I have been waiting to see you and if I'm honest you aren't anything like I had pictured. I'm Coach Bulmer, head of the P.E department and coach of the athletics team. I'm very impressed by your track record, if you'll pardon the pun, and look forward to see you joining the athletics team, we need a new mid-distance runner and how are you at hurdles?"

"Hurdles and I don't have the best of relationships, namely they tend to get in the way, if you don't mind I'll just stick to 400m and 800m. When are tryouts?"

"Don't worry about tryouts, going on your times for this season you are more than welcome, training is on Thursday after school." Coach Bulmer turns to leave. " Sir, before you go can you please tell me to how to get to Miss Oaks classroom for English." He points you in the right direction and you make it the just before the bell goes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Le magical time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

You are now on your way to your fourth lesson of French, being pulled along the corridor by Liz, a Hungarian girl from your Psychology class with her boyfriend Gil. Thankfully the last two lessons were rather uneventful and the teachers seemed nice enough and you are in a considerably better mood than earlier. Liz has kindly gone through your timetable telling you teachers mannerisms and where classrooms are, so you also feel much more prepared. After arriving at the language block, you bid goodbye to Liz and Gil and enter the classroom of Madame Louise.

(Matt POV)

"And let that be a fucking lesson to you, you little shit, watch the fuck where you are going in corridors and if you walk into me again, I will fucking kill you !" Al and I were walking to the language block, when some kid walked into Al. Said kid is now lying on the floor with a small pool of blood escaping from his side courtesy of Al's baseball bat. I step over the kid's body and Al and I start walking up the stairs. "Don't you think you overreacted just a little?"

"No, Matt I don't, besides it was fun and I have a reputation to keep, What lesson do you have?"

" French with Louise, You ?"

" Spanish with Lopez, but I ain't gonna go."

I sling my hockey stick over my shoulder. "Well I'm gonna go, there is a certain someone that is joining my class I want to see, so I shall see you at lunch." Al Grins at me " I'm assuming you're referring to the new doll that made Math so much fun this morning." I smirk at him and walk into the classroom.

I take my usual seat in the back of the room and sit down just in time to see (Name) walk in and start speaking to Madame Louise. After a few minutes Madame Louise gestures to me. "Mr Williams, can you come here please?" I get up and make my way over the desk 'accidentally' moving a chair from underneath Arthur Kirkland and snickering when he ends up on the floor. I approach the desk.

"Mr Williams, this is Miss (Surname) and like you she is able to speak French fluently. You and her will go to the library, I have emailed you both some work that will be more your level than what we shall be doing in class. Now off you go."

I Keep my face emotionless as we both walk out of the room, but damn it must be my lucky day. As we walk down the steps to exit the building she says " So, how come you speak French to a level Madame doesn't think you need to be in class?" I look down at her, even with the heel on her boots, she is really short even for a girl. "I'm French-Canadian, I was raised by a French speaker, what about you ?" She sighs " I come from one of those families that believe you should be good at everything. The (Surname) family owns a large business back in Russia and from a young age I have been taught things to help me succeed in business. Learning numerous different languages is one of them. дедушка (grandfather) always said the more languages you speak the more easily your business with spread."

"Well, that sounds like a fun childhood. How many languages do you actually speak?"

She opens the door to the library. "Fluently? (I nod) Well Russian and Japanese are a given considering my Mother was Japanese and my Father was Russian."

"Was?" She looks up and smiles sadly. "My parents were killed in an accident when I was twelve, not long after Alex, my brother, was born."

"I'm sorry" I say. I may not be an emotional person and sure as hell don't show it, but no person should experience a loss like that at that young of age. We dump our stuff on a random table in the library and walk over to the computers. "So aside from Russian, Japanese, English and French, what else do you speak ?"

"German, Italian and a little Spanish. Oh and Pig Latin."

"What the fuck is Pig Latin? you just made it up."

"Onay iay idn'tday, ustjay ecausebay ouyay aven'thay eardhay foay tiay"(no I didn't, just because you haven't heard of it.)

"What did you just say ?" She laughs "Nothing, nothing. Diotiay."(idiot)

I growl at her. "I know the word you just muttered is insulting." She laughs again. "I think you're just paranoid." (Name) reaches over and pats me on the head. If it was anyone else, they would be dead by now.

"I have an idea." She says spinning her chair to face me. "We should print off the sheet thingy and do them later, then we can play twenty questions because I don't know you very well and I can't be bothered to do work."

I ponder this for a second, then I also have an idea and a sly grin creeps onto my face. "Okay (Name), I'm up for this, on the conditions that you must answer truthfully and you can't pass." She giggles "That's fine, but remember those conditions were your idea." This girl really is an interesting one. We go over to the printer and collect the worksheet, then go back to the table and sit opposite each other. As she ties her hair up into a messy ponytail, she states that she'll go first. "okay this has been bugging me for the whole day. Why the hell are you carrying a hockey stick wrapped in barbed wire around a school?" I pick up my hockey stick and look at hit thoughtfully. "Well you never know when you need to beat someone's head in."

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine." We both laugh, I really like her sarcasm.

"My turn, How tall are you actually? and are you part munchkin ?" She pouts at me. "That's a two part question, but because I'm nice I will answer both. I am 5'2 and no I am not part munchkin, you sir are just too tall. My turn again what are your top three hobbies?" I pause to think. "Ice hockey, hunting and pissing about with my brother, Al."

She nods as she pulls out a water bottle from her bag and starts to drink. Time to step it up a bit. "My turn. Have you ever had sex?" She chokes on her drink. "*cough* e-excuse me? *cough*" I smirk at her. "You heard me, now remember my conditions I want an answer." She looks down and composes herself. How cute,she's embarrassed. (Name looks up with a big smirk on her face. Or not. "Onay" (no). She starts laughing an I glare at her. "The fuck !You can't answer me in a different language."

"I believe I can and I just did. Next time include it in your conditions, now shush I need to think of a question."

"Don't you want to know my answer to that question?" I say suggestively. She gives me the 'are you serious' look. " I don't need to ask to know the answer. You, my friend fall into the stereotype of arrogant, bad boy. I know your reputation and heard the stories, therefore I can safely assume your answer would be yes. It's funny I can read you like a book." And don't I know it. "Now what's your favourite food?"

"Moose" I say with a straight face. "seriously ?" (Name) asks with a confused expression. I laugh at her. "No, but see it's not nice to tease people. I like maple syrup."

"ooh manly" She laughs. Then as if on cue my stomach growls, well it is nearly lunchtime. "You know I think I'm about to become your new best friend." She says as she reaches for a bag and pulls out a plastic container and pushes it across the table to me. "Erm thanks I guess, but I can't eat this, it's plastic" She glares at me "No, you open it and eat whats inside genius." I cautiously pull off the lid and the smell hits me. I smile at the scent of Maple syrup, that alone makes my mouth water. I fully open the container to see a generously sized muffin, which looks, frankly really good. " It's Maple and Cinnamon and should taste awesome if I do say so myself." (Name) grins. " Thanks" I murmur. I feel a blush appear on my face. Goddammit Matt, you're acting like a woman, it's just a fucking muffin. " Do my eyes deceive me? The hard as nails Matt Williams is blushing, where's my phone? I want a picture." She giggles reaching for her bag. I grab her wrist. "Don't you fucking dare. I DON'T blush and if you tell anyone of this, you'll regret it." I hiss at her. Like my brother I have a reputation to protect, so just to be thorough I drop the muffin on the ground and stomp on it. I look back at her. In the space of a few seconds I see various facial expressions on her face; surprise, confusion, hurt and now anger, If looks could kill I'd be a pile of ash.

"Well excuse me!" She wrenches her wrist from my grip. "I'm sorry for giving you a frigging muffin and for having a laugh, If I had known you would act like a PMSing bitch about it and couldn't handle it I wouldn't of done need to grow up and and deflate that ego of yours, you arrogant ass wipe !" She takes a deep breath and gathers up her things. Without a second glance towards me she walks out of the library kicking my hockey stick over on the way out. Shit.

(Your POV)

You are beyond livid, not only has your good mood completely evaporated, but an innocent muffin was killed in the process. You practically stomp down the stairs that lead to the library and push both doors at the bottom with more than enough force needed. Hmpf, arrogant git and to think I was actually having fun with him and maybe also checking him out at the same time. You pause at that thought, so what if he was drop dead gorgeous and the type of guy you would go for, that personality and temper could make the Pope swear. You decide to ignore the fact your temper if probably just as bad, but at least you could justify your actions. You start walking to the main building of the school across the courtyard when you hear (Your ringtone, Mine's the Minion's Banana song form Despicable me 2) coming from your bag. This better be good. Without checking the caller ID you answer the phone and practically bark down the phone. (The following phone conversation is in Russian, I can't be bothered to write the whole thing out in two languages.)

"What?"

"Now лепесток (petal) that's no way to talk to your Grandfather. Rough day?"

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea? Though I do admit I regret the decision of coming in today. How can I be of assistance ?"

"I will be bringing work home with me tonight, so please don't worry if you see any blood leading to the 'special' guest room or hear anything abnormal." You smile at this, seems Grandfather was having a bad day too.

"Who is it? And what did they do to annoy you so much you want to use that room?"

"His name is Nicholai Domitrov, and his a traitor to our family, he was found working with the Abramowicz branch of the Polish mafia,spreading rumors and dirtying the (Surname) family's name, trying to get our guys out of Poland. And I need to know what he told them, what he knows about their plans and to dispose of him in a method that fits the crime." Poor guy. You thought you were having a bad day. "I also need you to keep Alex away from my wing of the mansion, he doesn't need to know anything about this. He is still a child."

"I will do so, but he is a smart boy he will know something is up, he knows the (Surname) family is the most powerful crime family in Europe and he knows Uncle Tobishi is a Yakuza crime lord in Japan. Sooner or later he will be involved and by the time I was his age I already knew." You hear your Grandfather chuckle. "Firstly your brother is more refined than you and does what he's told, and secondly girls mature faster than boys. Now please keep him away tonight, he is not ready to see our family at its worst." You hear the school bell go for lunch. "Speaking of my darling little brother, I am going to go find him because it's lunch and I'm hungry. I will be you later."

"Okay, my sweet be good and have fun." With that you hang up and start walking to your brother's classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so chapter number 3 Warnings for naughty words, grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Proceed with caution.**

(Matt POV)

For the first time in my life someone touched my hockey stick and I haven't killed them. It is also the first time I have threatened someone who didn't have a hint of fear on their face let alone having the nerve to yell at me. I look out the window of the library and watch (Name) walk across the courtyard, it looks like she's on the phone. The school bell goes for lunch and she hangs up and walks to the main school building. I sigh and pick up my bag and hockey stick and make my way out of the building to find Al. I tighten my grip on my hockey stick. Right now all I need is an unsuspecting victim to take my anger out on. I smile at the thought as I slowly walk over to the car park. Al is leaning on my red pick-up truck. "Take your own fucking time then, some of us would like to get away from this shit hole and get some food." Al says as I unlock the truck for him. "Well then next time bring you own damn car or are you incapable of being independent?" I snap at him. "Awww I'm sorry, I didn't realize wittle Mattie was in a bad mood. Things not go the way you wanted with that chick?"

"Shut up, Alfie." I receive a glare from my brother. "And things are fine with the girl." Al takes off his sunglasses at me with amused red eyes. "Oh really? Then how come she was bitchin' about you to her friend when I saw her on my way here? Seems like she ain't interested in you like you are in her." I start the engine. "I may have upset her and threatened her, but it doesn't matter. (Name) will be mine whether she likes it or not. Now can we drop it and go and get something to eat?"

(Your POV)

After walking inside the school building you find Liz and explain what just happened in with Matt and when you finish talking she looks at you with a shocked expression, which then turns into a smile.

"Well kudos for surviving the wrath of Matthew Williams, but if I were you I would now tread very carefully around school after yelling at him AND kicking his hockey stick. I'm actually surprised you lived to tell the tale. What are you doing for lunch? your welcome to sit with us."

"Um actually I have plans, I said I'd eat with my little brother and I wanna see if he's okay. But I'd love to another day." With that you leave Liz and carry on walking to the lower school classrooms. When you turn the corner you see Alex standing by his locker talking to two boys with less than friendly facial expressions. before you reach them, one of the boys pushes Alex into the lockers and then they both walk away. When you reach Alex you have a frown on your face.

"What was that all about?" Alex grins when he sees your face and picks his bag up off the floor.

"Nothing much, earlier in class they kept calling me a commie, so I asked them if they knew what that meant and they didn't, so everyone laughed at them. Then I said that Russia isn't a communist country any more and hasn't been since before I was born. Then he got up and grabbed my shirt so I knocked their heads together and just now he said if I annoy them again he will get his older brother to beat me up."He says matter-of-factly.

"You know for someone who's just been threatened you don't seem to be that bothered, I take it you're having a good day? (He smiles at you) Where would you like to eat lunch?"

"On top of your car like we did back in Russia." You give him a weird look, but start walking to the car park anyway. When your Mercedes is in sight you unlock it with the button on your keys and you both get inside. You put the keys into the ignition and the song Just the girl by Click Five (Check this song out it's quite fitting XD) comes on the radio and you open the windows and sunroof which Alex almost immediately scrambles through then you hoist yourself up too so your legs are dangling in the car. As you eat your lunch you listen to your brother talk about his lessons, new friends and teachers. As you bite into your apple Alex starts talking about his Math lesson.

"It was really odd in Math as soon as I told the teacher my name he glared at me and whenever he spoke to me he was really harsh and muttered under his breath 'If you don't know the answer why don't you ask your sister?' Did you do anything to upset a teacher called Mr Stroud?" You look at your brother sheepishly.

"I may have been slightly rude to him, but I think you'll find he deserved it." Alex laughs and continued eating his lunch, you didn't know what it was about your brother but when he is around you feel not only happier but much more relaxed. The smile you now had on your face would last until the bell went and your brother had to go to class. You walk into the school and wave him goodbye and since you have a free period you go a break out area* and completed the sheet you printed off from French.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ooooooh mysterious time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Alex POV)

"Right my little ferrets, there are fifteen minutes left until home time and my art room is still an absolute mess, so can we all climb down from our creativity ladders and lets get tidying! Oh by the way if you have been using paint and your picture is wet please peg it to the drying rack, I'll place the box of pegs on the closest table." Mrs Goodall, my new and eccentric Art and Design teacher yells from the depths of the supply cupboard. Instead of using paint I used crayons to draw my awesome red and blue robot and I was just about to place it in my bag when it was ripped out of my hands. I look up to find Michael holding it up with a sneer on his face.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" He asks his lackey Dean.

"Errrr I don't know, doesn't really look like anything, just random scribbles to me." They both laugh.

"Guys I don't want to do this right now, can you just give it back so I can put it away." I stand up to take it back, but I am pushed back down in my seat. Michael scoffs.

"I don't think you are in a position to be giving orders considering my threat from earlier and besides I will give it back to you when I have made some improvements to your crappy work." I gasp when he goes for the jar of painting water and try to stop him in vain when he pours its contents over my robot drawing.

"There we are much better, don't you think? But it is still crap. A crappy piece of art for a crappy person. Lets go Dean." They both start to walk away so I do the stupidest thing and throw a near by glue pot with no lid at Michael's head. Bulls-eye. He stops walking and turns around.

" You are so dead you damn commie, My big brother's sixteen and on the wrestling team, he's gonna kill you !" Not believing my luck the bell for the end of school goes and I run out of the room before they can do anything.

Without looking back, I head straight for my locker as fast as I can and take a moment to regain my breath when I finally make it there. The corridors at this point are really busy with people trying to get to their lockers, find friends and escape from school. I relax a little knowing I will be harder to spot in the rush as I put books into my locker and take out my P.E kit. I was just about to close my locker, now all I need to do is get to the car park and I shall be safe. However the aspect of safety is shattered when I hear Michael's voice.

"That's him Dave, he's the one that did this to me." I feel panic wash through my body as I start to turn round, the motion cut short when I feel large hands push me into the door of my locker I hiss in pain when my nose cracks as it meets the metal. Before I have time to recover I am spun to face my attacker. This guy is huge! No way is he sixteen!

"I hear you have been bullying my little brother all day you little runt and now I think you need to be taught a lesson." The force of him pushing me into the locker increased.

"Nnn-no, wait! He was the one bullying me!" The older boy laughs."Then how come he is the one with the glue in his hair huh? Now be a good little punch-bag and stay still." I close my eyes and wait for his fist to hit me.

The hit never comes. Instead I hear a squeak of pain and the goon's grip on me loosens, though I dare not open my eyes.

"Just what exactly do you think you are doing to my little brother?"(Name)! I open my eyes to look at my sister. I wish I hadn't. My sister isn't the biggest person in the world, but the look she has at the moment, almost makes me pee my pants.

"Well? I am waiting for an answer" Oh no, she is using 'that' voice, the one she only uses when Grandfather asks her deal with unhappy people on the phone. The boy lets out a pained gasp when she tightens he grip on his shoulder, right where a pressure point is located.

"H-he has been bullying my little brother, so I-" (Name) cuts him off.

"So you decide to give him a bloody nose and beat him up besides the fact he isn't even half your side, hm? I suggest you let go of him." He releases me and I go to stand next to my sister. People are starting to stare in the corridor, If it was in a different situation an onlooker may have found it quite funny. My petite sister immobilizing someone twice her size with a death grip. I haven't seen her this angry in ages. (Name) lets out a small laugh, not the good kind of laugh.

"You know it's funny, Alex told me earlier two boys were bullying him because of where he comes from, and what's even funnier is you don't see me beating the shit out of your little brother do you ?" She turns to face Michael and Dean, who are clinging to each other.

"Annoy my little brother again and I will do to you, what your brother did to mine except on that occasion, no one would be there to stop me. Got it?" They both nod as she turns back to the older brother.

"You on the other hand, hurt my little brother, you made him bleed" The smile is back on my sisters face.

"I-I-I'm sorry m'am."

"Well that's great, but it's not me you should apologize to." My sister's grip shifts and a sickening 'pop' can be heard from his arm followed by a shriek of pain.

"There. Now we're even, but touch him or anyone else again and I'll rip your arm off. It's not nice to bully people. Alex, we have to go home now." The crowd that had formed parts like the red sea for (Name) and I as we walk to the car. We pass two older boys on the way out, a blonde and and a guy with dark red hair, both wearing glasses. My sister glares at them both, particularly the blonde. Something tells me (Name) didn't have the best day today.

(Matt POV)

Al and I walk into school to where all the lockers are, only to find it really crowded. Generally we leave it later, so there is no rush and no losers in our way. As we keep walking forward, I see (Name) going in the opposite direction followed by a little boy with a bloody tissue on his nose. She glares at us when she passes. Al taps a kid on the shoulder.

"What the fuck happened here? Someone causing troubles without us?" The kid turns round.

"Dude you missed it! It was Awesome! Dave from the wrestling team was just about to beat a little kid up and then his sister came over and like totally broke his shoulder. She was soooo cool, but really scary. Heh He won't be bullying anyone for a while."

"Did she have (Hair colour) hair?" I ask the kid, already knowing where this is going.

"Yup, it's even more cool, because she was really tiny, but still had him cowering like a baby." Al and I exchange looks.

"Thanks kid, now beat it, before I get jealous and want to beat someone up too."The kid's eyes widen and he runs away. Al smirks at me. "Hey bro, you do realize you pissed her off right? That could of been your arm. I had her pegged down for an all talk type of person, but wow. You can really choose them." Yeh, I really can. This little event today makes (Name) oh so much more interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ woooooow shiny time skip !~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

After a more than eventful day at school. Alex and you are now downstairs in the cinema room watching Yu-gi-oh!: The abridged series in your onesies, specifically your Totoro one and his Charmander one, and you have been there since coming home from school after deciding you can't be bothered to do anything else.

"I can't believe I am having this argument with you Alex, but Seto isn't a bad person, he is just a douche and underneath lonely." You practically yell at your brother.

"He is too! He's mean to everyone, to Yugi and Joey and even Mokuba and he's his little brother!" Alex shouts back equally as loud.

"Alex" You warn "You do not want to turn this into a pillow fight, because you will lose." A Smirk that would rival your own appears on his face, which is quickly blocked by a large, purple pillow that flies into your face. He starts laughing.

"You are gonna pay for that!" You giggle as you lob another straight back also catching him in the face. After a short, but glorious, battle you and Alex collapse on the sofa, while trying to catch your breath.

"Hey (Name) thanks for saving me today, I really thought he was going to hit me." You lift your head to look at your brother.

"Alex are you serious? You are my little brother, therefore I was just doing my job. Older siblings are born to protect the younger ones that come after, that's why they're born first." He smiles at you and you smile back, then his tummy rumbles and you both laugh. "I think it is time for food, what do you want?" He thinks, before yelling "Pizza! Take out pizza!"

"Hmm Take out sounds good, I'll ask Grandpa if he wants anything then I'll order it. You wait here and try and put the sofa back together. I assume you want your usual?"

"YUSH!"

You slowly make your way up the stairs and over to your Grandfather's wing of the house, you pause when you come to a heavy-looking black door. You had only been in 'this' room twice and neither were enjoyable. You knock on the door and breath a sigh of relief when your Grandfather comes out rather than you having to go in. Looking over your Grandfather's appearance, you notice large red stains all over the protective suit he is wearing.

"What can I do for you моя любовь?" (my love)

"Alex and I are ordering pizza do you want anything?" Suddenly there is a strangled cry from within the 'guest' room.

"No thank you, I found out long ago, while doing this type of work (he gestures to the door behind him) it is better to eat after if you want to keep your stomach contents." You make a face.

"That somehow had too much information in it without you giving anything away. If you'll excuse me I have a hyperactive six year old that wants pizza."

"Oh цветок (flower) one more thing, because of the situation in Poland, on Friday I will be leaving for Russia to sort it out properly. I should only be away for the weekend, but will you two be okay. I know the staff have the weekends off, but if you like I can ask them to stay."

"дедушка, (grandpa) It will be fine, besides it's not as though things go wrong very often, nor are the staff far away considering they live on the house grounds, I also think it will be nice to have some sibling time for Alex and I." With that you walk back to the entrance hall to find the phone to order pizza.

~~~~~~Mini time skip~~~~~~

After your pizzas arrive, you go to the kitchen to grab a big bottle of peach iced tea and a couple of glasses then you make your way back to the cinema room. You continue watching Yu-gi-oh!: The abridged series while eating pizza and then move onto watching Cloudy with a chance of meatballs afterwards. About halfway through the film, you look over to Alex and find that he has fallen asleep, he looks so adorable! Gently you pick him up and carry him upstairs and put him into bed, he sighs contently in his sleep as you pull his (random colour) duvet over him. You exit the room and close the door quietly on your way out and proceed to go to your room. Too tired to do anything else you climb into bed and soon drift off to sleep, hoping that tomorrow wouldn't be nearly as hectic.

**Thanks a bunch for reading this so far and I have a review. I will give you warning now this story is gonna be quite long like 25 chapters. Also I forgot to do a disclaimer for the other chapters so I shall do this now.**

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing but the plot line for any and all chapters in this fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning- Swearing, slight stereotyping and alcohol consumption. **

################# Dream/memory thingy me-whats-it#################

7 years ago-

Bang! Bang! Bang! The bullets from your Father's gun fly effortlessly into the head of the dummy at the other end of the firing range in the basement of your childhood home. He turns to face you and takes off his ear protectors, motioning to you to do the same.

"See (Name) from this distance it is very easy to get a clear shot. I think it's time for you use real bullets now opposed from rubber ones, but just to warn you now they have a slightly different feel to them when they leave the gun." You nod to your father and reach out eagerly for the gun, but he holds it just out of your reach.

"(Name) don't be too hasty, before I let you do this I think we should go over the steps again. Okay so first w-" You cut your father off

"I know, I know, first I must get into the correct stance, then I lift the gun and take aim, if the safety is on I then remove it. I don't need to rush so I take a deep breath as I adjust my aim, and then on the out-breath I pull the trigger, now gimme !" Your father chuckles as he gives you the gun. You hold the gun in your hands feeling the weight of it before doing the steps you had just explained. Bang! Your own bullet doesn't pierce the head of the dummy, instead it as planted itself on the small X in the dummies chest, where the heart is.

"Very impressive young lady, but I bet you can't do it again." You laugh.

"How much do you want to bet if I can?"

"If you can do it again, I will let you keep the gun, deal?" You agree and start to take your aim, but are interrupted when you hear your mother calling from the top of the stairs.

"Dimitri? Are you down there and is (Name) with you?"

"да милая. (yes dear) Is there something you need?" Your Father calls back up.

"Your Father has just arrived and dinner is ready"

"Okay we'll be up in a minute, sorry любовь (love) but today is not the day for you to have a gun." He takes the gun from you and you pout. "Hmpf, fine. Who needs a gun anyway? дедушка (grandpa) says blades are better than guns." Your father laughs, picks you up and starts walking over to the stairs.

" Yes (Name) I know that. I also know you are very capable with a blade, especially after he gave you one for your eleventh birthday." When you reach the top of the stairs your father puts you down and you walk into the dining room holding his hand. Already at the table you see you mother next your baby brother in a high chair gurgling cutely. On the opposite side of the table sits your grandfather.

"Oh лепесток (petal) look how much you have grown" He says as you go over and plonk yourself down next to him. The first course is brought out and everyone starts eating, throughout the whole meal you listen intently to your father and grandfather with you mother offering occasional input.

After dinner, you and you family move into the drawing room and the attention turns to you and Alex.

"You know son, I may not always show it, but I am immensely proud of you for for producing such wonderful grandchildren for me and my only regret is that your mother didn't get to meet them." He smiles fondly while looking at you and Alex, who is sitting on your lap.

"Now my darling there is the matter of your education and introduction to the family business we must discuss." Grandfather says turning to you.

"Academically, you are perfect, just like your mother, and your father tells me you have a natural gift for weapons." You grin at this.

"папа (papa) let me use real bullets today and I almost won the gun off him." Your mother shoots a glare at your father.

" You let her use real bullets?" Your father rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"I think she was ready."

"Now Yuki, (Name) was going to use them sooner or later, Has she started any form of martial arts, or physical combat?" Grandfather says to you mother.

"Well because of her build, like me she is quite slight, rather than a full on martial art, she has been learning 'Breaking' using the smallest amount of force for the maximum amount of damage." Your grandfather looks to the clock on the mantle place.

"Wow is that really the time, I should really be going, I have to get back to St. Petersburg for a meeting tomorrow." You go with your father to the front door to say goodbye and close the door when your grandfathers car is out of sight. Because of the time of night, you straight to bed and fall into a happy dream. filled with giant apples and on this night llama filled dreams won't last.

Bang! you wake up to a large crash from downstairs that is followed by a quick succession of multiple bullets being fired. You sit up straight in bed and reach over to grab the switch-blade grandpa gave you in that you kept in your draw. The continuous gun shots and shouts are getting closer, so you leap out of bed, grab your dressing gown and put your slippers on. There is a large thump against you bedroom door followed by a shuffle then more gunfire. You door is thrust open to reveal you father in his pyjamas with a gun in his hand and a wound just above his left eye. On the floor next to him is a man in black with a bullet wound to his heart.

"(Name)! We have to go, the house is under attack, we're no longer safe here." You let your father pull you out of the room and down the corridor. In the distance you here Alex crying.

"What about Alex and mama?" You ask desperately.

"You mother and Helga have got Alex." You relax a little. Alex would be safe with mama and Helga was the best nanny in the world. There is a large explosion and the stairs and downstairs are engulfed with flames. "дрисня"(shit)You hear your father swear as he pulls you away from the fire and to the room where the rest of your family is. When you get there, your mother's shoulder in bleeding, blood seeping all over her white nightgown and Alex is crying in Helga's arms.

"The stairs are on fire we can't get out that way, the whole of downstairs is on fire."Your father quickly explains. "We will have to jump off the balcony." He says throwing the French doors pen. You hear more shouting from the end of the corridor getting closer. Your father pushes the large wooden dresser against the door and looks to your mother and she nods.

"Helga I need you to take my children and get out of here now." Your eyes widen when you figure out what this means.

"Papa no you can't, you and mama need to come with us." Your mother bends down and hugs you.

"Don't worry 恋 (koi / love) your father and I will be right behind you." You nod at her and try not to cry when she ushers you to the balcony, the harsh wind full of snow blows your hair around.

"Come child" Helga takes you hand while still holding a screaming Alex and you jump. You land in the deep snow, only to be quickly pulled up and half dragged away from the house.

"Wait Helga we need to wait for mama and papa." You practically scream at her through teary eyes. You turn round looking at your once beautiful home only see it to explode and be engulfed in a ball of flames. Everything goes black.

##################End of le dream/ memory thingy################

You wake up suddenly from your nightmare, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. This is not the first time you have had this memory replayed in a dream, yet no matter how many times you have seen it before it is still just as haunting and destructive. Well so much for a goodnight sleep you mutter to yourself as you roll out of your bed, the possibility of falling back to sleep was now a minimal. You decide to go downstairs to get yourself a drink and as you pass the door to Alex's room you peek your head in, happy to see the slow rise and fall of his breathing. You jump down the last few stairs and wander in the kitchen. You are surprised by the fact you aren't alone and look at your grandfather's tired face, which turns into a wry smile when he sees you.

"Couldn't sleep either мой сладкий (my sweet)" He asks as you pull a glass out of the cupboard and fill it with water.

"I had the dream again." You say quietly not looking him in the eye. You hear his chair scuff on the kitchen tiles and feel his warm embrace accompanied with his scent. Tobacco and vodka. You turn round and cuddle him back, you feel warm tears slide down your face and your emotionless mask slips away.

"It always starts the at the same place, when we were happy, almost like fate wishes for me to see it was good before ripping it out of my grasp. The worst part is that I couldn't of done anything to stop it or help them." You let him slowly rock you in his arms. You sniff and look up at your grandfather with (eye colour) watery eyes and a tear stained face.

"Though I suppose there is something to be thankful about." He wipes your tears with his thumb.

"What is that любить?" (love)

"I am thankful that Alex was only a baby and he has no memory of that night nor of our parents. I know he wishes he could remember but it means that he can't dwell on happier times and miss them." Grandfather pulls you over to the table and sits you down, he then takes your glass of water away from you and replaces it with a shot glass which he then fills with vodka. You smile.

"Typical Russian, solve your problems with vodka." You look at thoughtfully at the shot before downing it,feeling the burn on your throat. "There is nothing wrong with a night cap, I shall be going to bed, but I can stay if you wish." You look up at him.

"I'm fine I shan't be here much longer." He kisses you on the forehead and leaves the room leaving you to your thoughts and half a bottle of vodka. It is just pass half past three in the morning before you return to your comfortable bed and fall into a alcohol induced, dreamless sleep.

(Matt POV)

I loudly slam the door to my truck, smearing blood on the door at the same time. I have just come home from a killing spree and look like I have just stepped out of a horror film. I sling my bloodied hockey stick and trudge up the steps to the house I share with my brothers. Before I have a chance to open the front door it is opened from the inside and I am greeted by Oliver, the crazy, cupcake obsessed man that raised Al. Great.

"Mattie (I growl) where have been I have been worried sick about your whereabouts and now you come home like this dripping blood on the carpets. I am very disappointed by you." He nags as I push past him to go up stairs, I am not in the mood to deal with this lunatic, all i want is to let Kuma out so he can feed, take a shower and go to bed. The mood I have been in today I think I deserve those. After doing the necessary tasks, I jump into bed, not caring my hair is still damp and go to bed. Dreaming of a certain someone and certain things I would like to do with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soooo another chapter today. Bow to my awesomeness... Yeh, anyway warning for swear words. ^_^b I thing I should mention is that I've pretty much finished the story, it's just a question of when I have time to upload it, so following it may be a good idea. :) **

**Also le disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot.**

(Your POV)

You wake up with the sun hitting you face, it seems like you forgot to close the blinds when you went to bed. Looking over at your alarm clock you notice that you have woken up about ten minutes before is should go off. You smile, no rude awakenings for you this morning. You take your time to properly wake up and get out of bed. A evil thought then crosses your mind. Alex woke me up yesterday morning so it is only right I get my revenge. You creep over to his room and slip in closing the door quietly behind you. You stop for a minute to look at your sleeping brother, a small tuft of black hair can be seen emerging from the duvet. So cute! This alone nearly makes you change your mind. You reach over to his bedside table and turn the alarm off before it's due to. Hmm you think, how shall I go about doing this? You creep to the end of his bed and gently pull the duvet downwards a few inches. Nothing happens. You pull it down so his torso is exposed, he whimpers in his sleep. For a slight second you feel rather mean, but continue anyway. Sadly he is still not awake when the duvet is on the floor, so a need for you to change tactics. You start then to tug at the tail of his Charmander onesie, he then wriggles in his sleep. you have almost pulled him off the bed and he still isn't awake, you start to get bored so out of the blue you start ruthlessly tickling him, this is very effective and he yelps as you attack is tummy.

"I'm awake, I'm awake" Alex struggles to say through laughs.

"I know you're awake but you haven't said mercy yet, so i'm gonna keep going." You say as you move to get his feet.

" Mercy! Mercy! please stoooooooop." You laugh as you stop tickeling him.

"Good morning ! Did you sleep well?"He gives you a hug.

"Well I was until attacked in my sleep you meanie-head, now can you please leave I need to get ready for school?"

You smirk at him, but leave to get ready for school yourself. Today you are wearing a short denim skirt over thick black tights and (favourite band/anime) T-shirt with a over-sized cardigan. Before you leave your room you also grab a couple of things for P.E that you have last lesson. After a quick breakfast, you and Alex leave the house and you drive to school.

"Alex, just to let you know on Thursday I have Athletics after school, so you can either find something to do at school, or you can ask Grandpa to get someone to pick you up." You say to him as you stop at a light.

" That's fine, I was gonna ask Grandpa if I can do Judo after school on Thursday. I overheard him talking to someone on the phone is it true he's going back to Russia."

"He is, but only for a couple of days. I figured because it will be just me and you, on the Friday after school, we can go to the Arcade and Bowling alley if you want." He looks back at you with an excited face. The rest of the journey is in a comfortable silence until you park the car in the same spot as yesterday. You say goodbye to Alex and make your way to home-room.

The second you step foot into the classroom your arm is glomped by an excited Liz, who immediately starts talking about yesterday.

"I still can't get my head round what you did. I had no idea you were a violent person, let alone a complete bad-ass!" You let her guide you to where Gil was sitting, another boy and girl were next to him.

"I am not a violent person. I was merely an older sister looking after my sibling." You retort as you sit down.

"Could of fooled me, you dislocated his shoulder like it was nothing." Says the boy you don't recognize. You raise your eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry do I know you?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce you, This is Toni and Bella. Bella is in our psychology class and most of your frees and Toni is on the Athletics team." Liz says before either gets a chance to speak.

"That reminds me I have to go see all my teachers for today, I don't really feel like going to any lessons and because of my grades they don't mind if I collect work and do it in my own time, but I'll see you guys in the common room for the free." You smile at them when you leave. Just after you finish speaking to your History teacher. The bell for the start of first lesson goes so you make your way to the library, plug yourself into your (Favourite colour) I-pod and do your work.

(Matt POV)

I haven't seen (Name) all day, but everyone is talking about her. This pisses me off. She wasn't in Math or French and I get the feeling she's avoiding me. I smirk at the idea of this, it makes the hunt so much more challenging, the way I like it. I decide to skip third lesson and go looking for her, I am walking through the courtyard by the library, when this kid carrying a trumpet case from the year below runs into me. "Sorry about that I'm late for my music lesson a-" He looks up to see me. I know the look on my face is terrifying. "I-i'm so so so sorry, I didn't know it was you, please don't kill me." He whimpers. I remove my sunglasses.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't?" He looks like he's gonna shit his pants, this is why bullying is so much fun. The look of fear on my prey's face is intoxicating.

"B-because it was an a-accident." I allow my face to soften slightly, lulling him into a fake sense of security before I hoist him up by his shirt and pull his face inches from mine.

"Then perhaps I shall 'accidentally' shove my hockey stick up your fucking ass." I fling him to the ground stomach down, my boot on his back. "If you move I'll kill you."I threaten. I get a sob in response. I lift my stick above my head and was about to plunge down my stick when I hear the library door go and an all too familiar voice.

"Now now if you can't use that thing for it's intended use, I suggest you don't bring it to school." (Name) doesn't even look at me as I turn to face her, this allows my prey to scurry out from underneath me. That's it? She walks in the direction of the common room as the bell goes. "Matt, I think I found something that belongs to you." I turn to see Al holding up the shrimp of a person that escaped me. I tighten my grip on my hockey and swing into into the boy's body.

(Your POV)

Don't make eye contact. Don't make eye contact. Your inner voice commands you as you walk past the Canadian. Lucky for the kid you were just exiting out of the library at the right time, and lucky for you that with his arms raised Matt's red jacket had ridden up to reveal perfectly sculpted abs you refuse to admit you were looking at. When you get to the building, you practically run up the steps to the common room and slump down on the comfy sofa between Liz and Bella.

"What's the matter with you?" asks Bella shifting over to give you more sigh.

"Not a lot, people in this school just seem to have a knack for annoying me."

"Well I hope you don't mean me." Says a loud and overconfident voice. You look up to see a broad shouldered guy with blonde hair and glasses. His whole appearance just screaming 'boy next door'.

"The name's Alfred. F Jones, quarterback of the school's team and hero of this school, perhaps you've already heard of me?" You go to talk but are cut off. "Of course you've heard of me, Anyway you're (Name) (Surname) and I have a question for you, so if you don't mind coming into the corridor for me that would be great." He pulls you up by the arm and out of the corridor. At this point you allow this to happen because you are confused by this guy's personality. When you get out of the common room he let's go. "So You. Me. Friday. Eight O'clock, If that's okay with you? Duh I'm the hero so of course it is."You look at him.

"Erm, this is the first time I have ever spoken to you, so what makes you think I would want to go on a date with you?"He still has that stupid grin on his face.

"Well (Name), I'm the hero of this school and what you did yesterday was heroic, so much so I will give you the opportunity to go on a date with me." you find out the more he talks the more you start to dislike him.

"No. What I did yesterday wasn't heroic, it needed to be done, the great ape was hurting my little brother." He looks down at you.

"Look (Name) I can see you aren't that bright, but you're really hot so I'll break it down for you. Boys like me and girls like you are meant to be together."

"You've never met a girl like me" you murmur under your breath. "Sorry but thanks but no thanks." You start to walk back to the common room but he grips your arm and pulls you back.

"Ya know babe it's rude to just walk away, do I at least get a reason?" You try to ease your arm out of his grip, but it's too strong.

"It's my dog's birthday, I'm washing my hair, I'm leaving the country. Take your pick." The grip tightens to the point where it kinda hurts and spins you so your back is against the wall.

"I don't think either of those are a particularly good reason. Now why are you rejecting me?" He says in a less friendly voice.

"Because she's mine and you need to take your fucking hands off before I rip you a new one." Snarls Matt. You turn to look at him. Great, this is really what you need. Alfred lets go of you and quickly exists the hallway. Some hero. You step away from the wall only to be pushed straight back into it, your new captor is now Matt, his face and body only inches from yours. You glare at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm yours now? When the hell did this happen?" You hiss as you try to push him back with both hands. He smirks as he grabs both of your hands with one of his, using the other make you look at him.

"It happened the day you walked into my school." He moves even closer, you feel his breath on your face. The little voice in your head is going crazy; Okay keep calm, ignore the fact that he is a very good looking Canadian with killer abs and that he is inches from your face. Ignore the woodsy smell intertwined with Maple. You are trapped ! This brings you to your senses, you smile at him sweetly then swiftly bring your left knee into his vital regions. He grunts in pain and releases you.

"Do I look like I have a fricking label on me? You pull at your clothes, like you're looking for one. "No? I didn't think so. For my sanity and the prospect of you having kids. Keep the hell away from me!" You walk back into the common room and sit back down on the sofa, ignoring the concerned looks from Bella and Liz. Seems like Tuesday's aren't your day either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CAPITAL LETTER TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was fifth lesson and time for P.E, physical exercise always relaxes you and you are looking quite forward to it. You walk into the changing rooms with Bella, who you have now decided you are happy to be friends with. She was really funny and had a wicked sense of humour. You both get changed quickly and start to walk out to the school field bringing your school bag and clothes with you, for a quicker exit when the bell goes. You are now wearing black shorts and a white hoodie, that has 'Russia Junior Squad' on the back with your surname below in red letters. You are happy to see your teacher is Coach Bulmer, though the smile you flash at him falters as you realize P.E in this school is mixed gender. The smile then completely falls off your face when you see a certain pair of brothers walk onto the pitch like they own the place, Al raises his eyebrows at you and smirks while Matt remains stoic.

"Alright people gather round and listen up. Today we will be doing American football." There are both sounds of joy and sorrow among the students. Pfft no way are you in the mood to do that so you put your hand up.

"Sir all due respect, but I'd rather not do American football, can I please just run laps instead?" Most students look round at you and Coach Bulmer takes off his cap.

"Tell me one good reason why and you and anyone else that wants to run laps can do so."

"I'll give you a couple; Firstly, I will get more exercise in doing laps than football and that's what this lesson is for. Secondly, running on the track with allow me to get a feel of it, so I can be more prepared for Athletics meets and finally, I refuse to participate in a sport that made it mandatory to wear a cod-piece before a helmet." He gives you a nod which you take as a sign to go to the track, you collect your water bottle and I-pod on the way past.

"Anyone else wanna run laps, get off my pitch, you turn to see a few girls walk towards you as well as the person you wished would fall off a bridge. You put your earphones in and block out the world. After doing a couple of stretches you start to run and don't stop until the bell for the end of school goes, completely ignoring the stare that's burning a hole in the back of your head and your ass. Hmpf, his property, I think a little pay back is in order.


	6. Chapter 6

**New Chapter ! So yeh swearing, violence, quite a lot of both actually up ahead.**

(Your POV)

Today was Friday, Friday's are always good days and things generally don't go wrong on this particular day of the week. Today is also the day you have decided to seek revenge upon a certain really hot, yet equally aggravating Canadian. After getting changed into some red, skinny jeans, a plain white t-shirt and your ever faithful leather jacket you take a roll of labels from the desk in your room and proceed downstairs. Since it was Friday and Grandfather had already left for his flight, you and Alex decide to have breakfast at a diner on the way to school. When you pull into the diner's parking lot you spot a familiar red pick up truck. Perfect. Your brilliant plan could start now instead of when you get to school. Before you get out of the car, you pull the labels out and in purple sharpie you write 'Property of (Name) (Surname)' then you draw a heart on the bottom, then when you walk past said truck you stick the label on the bonnet. You smile to yourself as you walk into the diner with Alex who is excitedly informing you he wants chocolate pancakes. The smell of the diner is very welcoming, a mix of pancakes and coffee, just what someone needs in the morning. The waitress comes over and takes your order; Chocolate pancakes and an orange juice for Alex and Blueberry pancakes and a cappuccino for you. You are aware of the fact Matt is staring at you from the opposite end of the diner, but instead of ignoring him today, when you get up to retrieve some maple syrup and some napkins you smile at him. The confusion on his face is classic.

When your food arrives you and Alex start planning what you're gonna do after school today considering nobody is going to be at home. "Okay so here's what I was thinking, at the end of school we meet at the car and dump our school stuff, we then walk over to the bowling alley and arcade place a couple of streets down. When we are there we do a couple of games of bowling, then have food there and before we go home have an hour of so in the arcades. How does that sound?" At this point Alex has a mouthful of pancakes. so you can't understand what he's saying, but going on the wide eyes and nodding head you think he approves. You make sure to finish quickly and leave before Matt can see what you've put on his truck. You also have every intention of avoiding him today,well to speak to anyway considering your main aim today is to label everything and anything that is his. Friday's really are one of the better days of the week.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Un-amused face time skip -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(Matt POV)

"THAT BITCH! I knew the smile she gave me this morning was too good to true." I practically yell at Al when I find yet another sticky label, this time attached to MY hockey stick. I don't even know how the hell she put it there. (Name) has labelled everything of MINE with 'Property of (Name) (Surname)' followed by a little heart. My truck, my locker, the contents of my locker (I don't want to think about how she broke in) and now my fucking hockey stick.

"Bro you need to relax, I personally find this hilarious,that bitch has you all ruffled and your face now matches your jacket." I glare at my brother's back. I then freeze, she didn't.

"Al stop a minute, you have something stuck on your back." He stops and I walk over to him and peel another fucking label that says 'Property of (Name) (Surname)' though this time there is a winky face opposed to a heart underneath.

"What was it? 'cos if it was one of (Name's) labels not only am I gonna beat the shit out her, but the shit out of you too." I scrunch it up and put it in the bin.

"Keep your tits on, it looked like a bit of plant or something." I mumble. It's not like I'm scared of Al of anything, I just don't want him going after MY prey. The bell goes for the end of school so I start walking to the car park, only to stop when I hear Al start laughing.

"What the fuck is so funny?" I spin to face Al, who walks up to me and turns me back round and plucks something off my back and with stifled laughter gives me another fucking label, this time it says '(Name) (Surname)'s Pet'. This label has hearts and kisses all over it.

"THAT'S IT !" I shout, scaring the crap out of onlookers. I need to deal with her now,I practically run over to the car park.

When I reach the car park (Name) is standing next to her car looking at her little brother in the other direction. Good. As soon as I get close enough I tackle her to the ground, pinning her legs down with mine and her hands above her head.

"Hey that's my sister." Her little brother yells, I then see Al walk up lazily.

"Just leave it kid, these to have issues they need to sort out." (Name) blows her hair out of her face and squirms a little under me.

"You know in most countries this counts as assault, so if you wouldn't mind getting off that would be great." I bring my face right down to hers as she continues to struggle.

"You. Are. Mine." Before she has time to process what I just said I aggressively kiss her, she gasps and I slip my tongue into her mouth and we fight for dominance which I win. When I finally stop for air, she is red in the face and breathing heavily. She looks up and smiles at me and I loosen my grip. Heh looks like it's game over and I get my prize. However she suddenly moves and I find myself on the bottom with her straddling me. She leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You call that a kiss." I stare dumbfounded at her when she lifts herself off me and dusts off her clothing. "Come on Alex we have bowling to do." She takes her brother's hand and they walk out the car park.

"Haha that was hilarious, you got topped by a girl." Al laughs clutching his stomach. I growl at my brother.

"Come on, we're following them." Al wipes a tear from his eye.

"Great, now you've decided to be a fucking stalker." I kick Al in the back of the knee and he falls to the ground.

"Shut the fuck up and get your shitty ass moving." I leave him on the ground and stalk of in the direction of the arcade.

(Your POV)

Neither you or Alex speak before you get to the arcade, but when you open the doors to go inside Alex asks

"Is he your boyfriend?" You look at your brother.

"No."

"But he kissed you." You grimace.

"He just thinks he is, but in reality he is no one, if anything he is a deranged stalker." Alex nods.

"Is that why him and the other guy just walked in?" Turns out Fridays aren't your day after all you think as you looks over to the door.

"Just ignore them Alex, you're gonna need every ounce of concentration to beat me at bowling." He laughs as you pay the lady behind the counter and go and get your bowling shoes.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Sacre bleu ! A french time skip Hohohohon ~~~~~~~~~~~

After two games of bowling, you winning one each and a large portion of cheesy chips with milkshakes, you and Alex then moved over to the arcade section of the complex and have been there for the past hour and a half, but so have your stalkers. After beating the team high score on the zombie shooting game for the third time in a row, you then decide that it's time to leave. But before you go you give Alex all the tickets you've won from various machines and tell him to go claim a prize from the ticket kiosk. After he comes back and shows you his new Ben Ten watch you start the short walk back to school to your car. You ignore the fact Matt and Al are about twenty meters behind you and are thankful when you see their truck is parked round the corner from school, you sigh happily when they turn the corner.

You and Alex have just entered the gates of the school and something isn't right. The surroundings are too quiet and you have a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach. One of your hand moves to the back of your jeans where the gun that Grandfather gave you before he left, the other to Alex's arm. He looks up at you, it seems he knows something is up too.

"Alex." You say in a quiet voice. "I don't know what's going on here but if I tell you to run, you take my phone and you run as fast as you can, okay?" He nods as you feel adrenaline start to pump round your body. Still on edge you slowly make your way to your car and are about forty meters away when there is a sudden bang and you beloved Mercedes explodes. Almost simultaneously, you count eight men in suits emerge from the shadows. You pull out your gun at the same time you give your phone to Alex.

"Run!" And he does, but you see one of the men make a move for your brother. Not today. You release the safety and fire at the man, sadly you hit in in the shoulder, he stumbles but still chases your brother round the corner. One of the man shout after them.

"We want the brats alive." You reach down to your boot and pull out a knife. It's now official Friday's suck.

(Matt POV)

Al and I had just gotten to the truck, when we hear a loud bang and then see a cloud of smoke coming form over the school. We then hear a gunshot as we exchange looks. Both of use went for our weapons of choice, thinking we should go investigate when we see (Name)'s little brother running round the corner with a man in a suit following him.

"Get back here you damn brat, you and your bitch of a sister are coming for a ride with us!" He keeps running and spots us.

"You have to help us ! They're attacking my sister !" We hear more gunshots from back over the school which is then followed by a high pitched scream. Just as the boy meets us Al swings his bat bringing it down into the man's cranium, the man falls to the floor, probably never to get back up. Our attention is then diverted after we hear another scream. The kid then starts pulling at my jacket.

"Come on we have to help (Name) there are seven more of them back there!"

We run over to the parking lot and are shocked by the sight we see. It is now obvious the cloud of smoke came from (Name)'s car that was on fire. A lone figure stands in the middle holding up another, surrounded by bodies on the floor. As we approach the figure, who hears us and points a gun in our direction.

"(Name)" The little kid starts running over.

"Alex I thought I told you to run." We walk closer and can now see clearly (Name) drop the man she was holding and put her boot on his chest. "What?" She says when she sees our confused expressions.

"Seriously? Did you think I was the one that screamed. What happened to the other guy?" She asks as the man she just dropped starts coughing.

"Dead probably." She nods.

"If that's the case can you go and bring the body here so it's easier to tidy up?" she says to Al "Take Alex with you, I don't want him to see what I'm about to do." Al nods.

"(Name) are you okay? Your arm is bleeding quite badly." Alex says not following after Al.

"I'm fine, the fucker had terrible aim, so the bullet just skimmed my arm, now go help Al." Alex quickly runs up to Al and they disappear from sight.

(Name) wipes of her blade in her jeans and bends down to the man, who I assume she kept alive for a reason.

"Who sent you?" Her voice is immensely calm, but sends shivers down my back. The man spits at her, so she pulls out her gun and shoots him in the leg, he gasps in pain. "I'll ask again, who sent you?" He is breathing heavily.

"Crazy bitch, I ain't telling you nothing." (Name) lifts her foot and standing on the newly inflicted bullet wound, the man shrieks.

"Well I'm gonna keep shooting until you tell me." She aims the gun at his crotch.

"P-please don't I have a wife and kids." She removes her foot, leans down and strokes his face.

"Oh I didn't know, I'm sorry. Perhaps it is them I should be shooting if you aren't gonna tell me what I want then, Okay?." Damn she really is terrifying.

"No please, not my family. I don't know him personally, but his last name is Watson and he is working with some European crime family, the family crest is in my wallet. I don't know anything else I swear, just leave my family." She smiles warmly at his and reaches into his pocket. "See that wasn't so hard, I swear I'll leave your family." She stands up.

"You on the other hand." Not even looking at him she pulls the trigger and he is no more. (Name) then takes her jacket off and I see blood trickling down her arm. She reaches down and rips the corpses shirt and uses the material to bind her arm. We hear footsteps and see Alex and Al walking back carrying a body which promptly dumps on the floor.

"Alex may I have my phone please?" He gives her the phone and she dials a number and puts the phone to her hear, because she still has a gun in her hand none of us speak or move.

"Zoren ? It's me, you need to put the house on lock-down, no one is to go in or out, please make sure everyone is okay." The person on the the other end speaks and she sighs before answering.

"Because we've just been attacked, they blew up my car and sent eight guys to come and get us. This reminds me can you tell the clean up squad to come to the school to wipe any cameras that may have seen and to remove the bodies and the mound of fire that is now my car." She pauses again.

"We're not coming home tonight, it's too dangerous, we'll stay at a hotel of something. I also have a family crest that needs to be identified, I'll e-mail it to you." The Zoren character speaks again.

"We're both fine, Alex and I are great. Fine you can speak to him." She gives Alex the phone.

"Hello Zoren" (pause) "Yeh, I'm okay" (pause) "(Name) is okay too, but she was shot in the arm." (Name) pulls the phone from her brother and calls him a traitor, yelling can be heard form the other end of the line.

"For the last time, I'm fine, it just grazed me. Has Grandfather's plane landed yet? (pause) Okay, get him to phone me as soon as he makes contact wit home. I'm hanging up now and will only call in an emergency. She hangs up the phone and looks at me and Al.

"I think we have some explaining to do."

**Oooh pretty explosions thanks for reading so far, just bare with me and I'll get the other chapters up and thankies for any reviews. ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but le plot, but reader-chan owned Matt and Al briefly so go you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooh the drama! anywho enjoy, there will probably be swearing in this chapter, but maybe no violence. Who knows? And thanks for reader, reviews are always nice even if their just to say hi. ^_^**

(Your POV)

"I think we have some explaining to do." You look at both of them, Matt and Al and you think to yourself without them tonight's events could have been completely different, you don't dare to think what might of happened if the man actually got hold of Alex. You crouch down and pull your little brother into a hug and he welcomes it.

"I am so sorry you had to go through this." You whisper in his ear as you lift him up, despite the pain that shots up your arm. He starts to sob quietly into you hair. You turn to face Matt ad Al.

"If you guys don't mind, can we please have a lift to the nearest hotel and I'll answer any questions you may have."

"Why don't you just come and stay at our house for the night? I'm sure no one will mind." Matt says as you start to walk to his truck.

"Um, I don't think that's really a good idea, did you notice what happened earlier? I know you and I aren't on the best of terms, but I wouldn't wish for not even you to be involved in this sort of thing." You ignore the wave of dizziness that passes over you as you put Alex down and take his hand, damn blood loss.

"Hey doll? In case you didn't notice, I killed one of them for ya and we both saw what happened, not to mention you said you'd answer any questions." He has you there.

"Besides, you're injured and there's safety in numbers." Says Matt as he unlocks the truck and you slide into the back with Alex.

"Okay fine, but what do you want in return? I know your type and there's always something." Matt smirks at you.

"I'll let you know when I think of it, now start explaining." You sigh and cuddle Alex into you.

"Fine, but I will not repeat myself and let me finish before you ask questions." You take a deep breath. " Remember when I told you the (Surname) family had a large business back in Russia? Well I lied our family is actually belongs to the Russian mafia, the (Surname) family is the largest crime family in Europe spanning over twenty-three different countries. Our Grandfather is the Patriarch of the family and oversees everything. I'm assuming today the people that attacked us are rivals and wanted us as hostages, considering they blew up my car before we were in it. Our family is powerful enough to start a civil war in a number of countries and combined with our family in the Japanese yakuza maybe even a world war. Any questions?" There is silence and you look down to Alex to see he has fallen asleep. The rest of the journey is in silence and you rest your head on your brother and close your eyes, completely oblivious to the purple eyes that stare at you via the car mirror.

You hadn't realized you had fallen asleep until you were woken by the sound of the truck door slamming. You open open your eyes as Matt opens the truck door for you.

"Am I carrying you in or are you walking?" In your dazed state, you have no idea what he means, so he rolls his eyes at you and picks you up, you see Al do the same with Alex who is still asleep.

"You know I was gonna say I can walk just fine, but whatever. Is it just you and Al that live here?" He looks down at you as he carries you bridal style up the steps to the front door and sets you down at the top.

"No, the people that raised me and Al are here too. I'll warn you now, my family members are all psychos and don't be caught in the same room alone with any of them." You nod and he unlocks the door. The house inside is spotless, this really isn't what you were expecting. Matt ushers you into an traditional English style living room and tells you to sit on the sofa, he then disappears to get you a first aid box for your arm. Al then comes in and places Alex next to you and then slumps into an armchair opposite you.

You look to the hallway, when you hear two voices arguing.

"Oliver, piss off they don't want to have cupcakes, hell they don't even want to meet you, just stay the fuck out of this room and tell Francis to do the same." You hear Matt say to the other voice.

"But Mattie cupcakes make everything better, especially with my 'special' ingredients. Besides poppet it's my house and I shall go where I please." Al looks at you before they enter the room.

"Firstly I apologize in advance and if you wish to live, don't eat the cupcakes." The door to the living room opens and Matt walks in and hands you the first aid box, he is followed by a peculiarly dressed man in a bright pink jumper teamed with a baby blue bow-tie.

"Hello love, I'm Oliver and welcome to my home, I'm sure we'll be great friends. I was the one that raised Alfie over there. Cupcake?" You smile at the man.

"No thank you, after the night I've had, I really don't want to eat anything." You look up to Matt.

"I think I need to stitch my arm up, you don't happen to have a sterilized needle lying around or at least a needle I can sterilize myself." Before Matt can answer the crazy, cupcake guy speaks.

"What happened to your arm poppet? I can patch that up for you, but may I perhaps have some of your blood for my cupcakes?" You look at the man with a face of disbelief, you thought your family had crazy people.

"No you retard, you can't have her fucking blood, she's lost enough already." Matt shouts at the man causing Alex to wake up.

"сестра (sister) Where are we?" He asks sleepily as he makes his way onto your lap.

"Oooh who is this little cutey? Here have a cupcake." The deranged man has picked your brother up and given him an odd smelling cupcake. Wait! You know that smell. You leap up and smack the cake from his hand.

"Alex leave the cupcake and go wash you hands now, that has poly phenomine in it." You pull out your gun and point it at the bow-tied man. "You have three seconds to tell me why the fuck you are trying to poison my brother." You hiss at the man. He pouts at you.

"Really, a young woman shouldn't use that kind of language. Put the gun down poppet, I was only having a laugh." Was this guy serious? "That's it!" You yell as you release the safety and take aim, right between his bushy eyebrows. However Matt steps in front of you mouths 'just leave it' and gently pulls you along out of the room pushing Alex along with you. You follow him upstairs into a room, which judging from the hockey posters and Canadian flags you assume to be his.

"Sorry about that, in the bathroom there are medical supplies that you can use." He goes into is wardrobe and pulls out a hockey jersey and gives it to you.

"Here you can borrow this, the bathroom is the green door at the end of the hall. You smile at him and make your way out of the room, while he turns on the T.V for Alex to watch.

When you have finished with your arm, you wash your face and get changed into the jersey that easily comes down to your knees, then you pick up your clothes and exit the bathroom. As you exit the bathroom you see another man come out of a different room with a cigarette. The man has dirty blonde hair and obvious hygiene issues.

"Well mon cher, what do we have here?" He is french, so this must mean he is Matt's guardian so you smile at him hoping he isn't as crazy as Al's.

"Hi, I'm (Name) I'm er friends with Matt." The man smiles at you creepily and walks towards take an unintended step backwards to which he smirks at.

"Mathieu did always have great taste in women." He says as he takes another step forward and you start inching towards Matt's room.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I sample you first." Your (Colour) eyes when you realize what he means and he is still getting closer. Thankfully you make it into Matt's room and slam the door surprising Matt and Alex. Matt looks at you concerned. Wait he's concerned for you?

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Um I Think I met your guardian on my way back. He seems friendly, very ,very friendly." He is next to you in a second.

"Did he do anything to you? Because if he did I'm gonna kill him, because he should of fucking learn't by now he doesn't touch what is-" He stops talking and you smirk at him.

"You weren't gonna say mine were you? Because I think I've made it quite clear you belong to me, not the other way round." He goes to say something and then stops and he pulls you into a cuddle.

"We shall see." He says in your ear before he releases you. "I'm going downstairs for a bit to sort out my family, you guys can sleep in here tonight." You say your thanks and he leaves the room. As much as you hate to admit it, the Canadian was just your type and your thoughts wander back to the kiss. Maybe, just maybe you would let him have you.

£££££££££££££££££££££££ Oh A wealthy time skip £££££££££££££££££££££££

(Matt POV)

It's been a couple of hours since I left (Name) and Alex in my room and I'm only going back upstairs because a storm has broken outside and the powers gone out. Just before I enter the room, I hear singing from inside. It sounds like a lullaby, I didn't know (Name) could sing. The song is slow and soft and suits (Name)'s voice perfectly (A/N The song I mean here is Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng and it's really pretty, I command you to Youtube it. ) I quietly open the door to see (Name)'s face light up with a small torch and Alex asleep on the bed next to her, yet they still only cover like half of my king sized bed. She looks up at me

"Power cut?" I nod as I go and sit next to her, she moves the (Random colour) duvet and covers me with it when I sit down and puts her head on my shoulder. I can smell the scent of her shampoo, blueberries and it's intoxicating.

"Thank you for today." She says quietly. "And I really mean it, not just for helping us back at school, but for letting us stair here. I will repay you in some way." I've never seen her this, well weak before, she seems almost deflated and much more vulnerable than normal, It's really cute.

"You know I've never seen you this quiet before, one bullet wound enough to knock you confidence then?" She laughs a little.

"I am strong when I need to be, when I am threatened and especially if Alex is in any danger. You're one of the lucky few that have seen the mask fall."

"I so feel privileged, perhaps I shall take a picture and black mail you with it." She looks up to face me.

"Then I may just have to kill you." She threatens, but it doesn't have the same effect."Like I would let you anyway." We both laugh and I look at the clock by the side of the bed, it's almost four in the morning.

"Looking at the time, I think I'll leave you to your sleep." I get up to leave.

"Matt wait. Provided you don't rape me in my sleep or steal the duvet, you can still sleep in your own bed." Did she really just say that? The mini Matt in my head is jumping up and down doing some sort of victory dance. I turn to face her.

"Are you sure?" She pats the bed.

"Yes I'm sure, beside's who else is going to protect me from the French guy if he tries anything, now hurry up before I change my mind." I strip down into my boxers then throw on a t-shirt smirking when I see her watching intently.

"See something you like?" I ask as I climb into my bed. I know she's blushing in the dark.

"Hmm maybe. Now remember, try anything and I'll kill you with your own hockey stick." With that she lays her head down and almost immediately falls asleep. I don't want to be killed with my own weapon, so I, keeping my hands to myself fall asleep too.

**Wow, did not see that coming. Anyways sorry for OOCness and anything else people's aren't happy with.**

**Also I has a question, In 2p Hetalia, what do people call 2p France, because I;m not sure on that, so if anyone knows.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line and for the moment a toffee muffin**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovlies I'm baaaack, did you miss me ? *casual tumble weed rolls past. Here is chapter number 8 and is up earlier than I thought it would be, so yeah enjoy.**

(Your POV)

You are woken up by something gently nudging you in the ribs, so you do what any normal person would do, ignore it and try to go back to sleep, so you mumble a feeble 'stop it' and cling tighter to your abnormally hard pillow. Said abnormally hard pillow then growls at you and says

"If you don't get up soon, I will push you off the bed because in case you're unaware, you are on top off me." The pillow then starts poking you harder. What a rude pillow. Hang on, pillows don't talk, come to think of it they shouldn't poke you either. You slowly open your eyes and let yourself adjust to the light before turning over to look, not at the possessed pillow you were expecting, but Matt with a very smug expression on his face.

"At last sleeping beauty awakens, can you get off me now?" You look down at your body and find that most of your torso is draped across the Canadians stomach. Well no wonder the pillow was so damn hard you think as you lift yourself up, flinching a little when you put weight on your injured arm. When you are sitting up, you then realize the position you were in and a blush lights up your face.

"Um sorry about that, but for what it's worth you were a great pillow until you started poking me." He smirks at you.

"Thanks, now if you don't mind I'll be going to the bathroom, since I've been waiting for the last half an hour." Your blush deepens as you watch him climb off the bed and disappear out the door. While sitting in the room alone, you think back to the events of the night before and how you ended up in the bed of someone you are practically at war with. You then frown when you think of what you just said and how bad that might sound to someone else. You start looking around the room with the feeling that something was missing. Alex! What a great big sister you are, you quickly get out of bed, what if the crazy cupcake guy has him? You rush out of the bedroom door only to collide with a wall of muscle.

"You know if you want to sleep on me again all you have to do is ask. you don't have to try and knock me to the ground." You glare up at Matt. "Shut up, where is my brother?"

"Don't worry, Alex is downstairs on the Xbox with Al." You ponder over this for a second. "Uh-huh, no offence to your brother, but he doesn't strike me as the best of role models." Matt smiles.

"Yeah well Al kinda likes the prospect of a mini me."

"A mini Al, the world really wouldn't be safe for very long."

"Oh by the way Oliver has dry cleaned your clothes and fixed your jacket, they're in the bathroom, feel free to use the shower." Says Matt as he walks into his bedroom. You nod and make your way to the bathroom, but you turn round to ask

"Just checking, the door does lock right?" Matt sticks his head out of his room.

"It does, but I wouldn't worry Francis isn't here, he didn't come back last night." Well that's one less thing for you to worry about, so you wink at Matt

"It wasn't him I was worried about." You say as you proceed to the bathroom.

\^0^/ \^0^/ \^0^/ \^0^/ Overly happy time skip. \^0^/ \^0^/ \^0^/ \^0^/

(Your POV)

After a long and well deserved shower, you get dressed in your own clothes, check the stitches in your arm and apply a new dressing. You smile at how Grandfather was the one that insisted you learnt first aid and how right he was. Before you go downstairs you return to Matt's room to collect your bag and place the borrowed hockey jersey in what you assumed to be a laundry bin. As you walk down the stairs you check the time on your phone, it's half nine and for someone that has had only five and a half hours sleep, you feel refreshed and text Zoren to say that you and Alex are fine and could he send someone to collect you at eleven. As you reach the bottom of the stairs you hear shouting coming from the sitting room.

"You little shit, how the fuck can a seven year old be so good at call of duty, I swear if I find out you are cheating."

"I'm six actually! And I'm not cheating, you just suck at this game and have no idea what tactics are! You should stick to games that don't involve thinking you trigger-happy person with an eye disease!" You can't help but smile as you lean against the door frame and watch the scene unfold in front of you. Neither of the boys are dressed and are standing there pointing and yelling at each other, it is now Al's turn.

"Hey I do use tactics, that's why I get more kills than you."

"Stupid American, those guys were on our team!" Your brother retorts unphased by the size difference between him and Al.

"It doesn't matter, it's all about the number of kills you stupid brat." Yep this is way more entertaining than cartoons for a Saturday morning. "Oh well if it's all about killing" Says your brother as he picks up his remote and with expert precision kills Al's character with a head shot and does it again straight after he re-spawns. It is at this point you decide to intervene.

"You know you two look really funny and I only wish I recorded you just to show you what you look like." They both look at you. Alex grins and runs towards you to give you a hug.

"(Name) you're finally up, I've been up for aaages and have had breakfast and everything." You ask him who gave him breakfast hoping to god it wasn't the bushy-eyebrow-ed loon.

"Matt made me bacon and eggs." He says while bouncing up and down.

"We're all out of eggs but there is quite a lot of bacon left if you want any." Matt tells you as he walks into the room with a mug in his hand. "As tempting as bacon sounds, I don't eat meat, but I'd like a coffee if there's any going." Matt looks at you weirdly.

"No wonder you're so short, you stopped growing because you don't eat meat." Slightly offended by this you do the mature thing and stick your tongue out at him. Al then walks up to you and pats you on the head.

"I approve of this one Matt, she pisses you off, is bat-shit crazy and she is a vegetarian like me. You have my blessing and there is veggie bacon in the fridge." You grin when Matt glares at his brother who then feigns an innocent look.

"I'll just stick with a coffee thanks" You then turn to your brother. "You, you little monster need to go and get dressed, the cars coming to get us at eleven, now shoo." Your brother runs upstairs and you ask Matt where you may locate the kitchen so you can make coffee.

"I'll get it for you, Oliver is in the kitchen and something tells me it isn't wise to let two you be in the same room."

"Aaw thanks Mattie, in that case make it black with two sugars please and I'm gonna go back upstairs, I think I left my gun there." With that you retreat into the hallway.

(Matt POV)

As soon as (Name) is out of sight, Al smacks me upside my head.

"You are so whipped." He says snickering and I narrow my eyes at him. "Seriously bro, she has you wrapped round her little finger and you ain't even a couple yet. I mean really? I'll get your coffee for you and you did nothing when she called you Mattie. Don't get me wrong I like her, but you either need to man up and show her who's boss or stop being a pussy and claim her before someone else does." As much as it pains me to admit it, he has a point, but Al doesn't need to know he's right so I pretend I didn't hear him and ignore the whiplash noises he is making when I leave the sitting room. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen and as soon as I step into the kitchen, something odd smelling is suddenly sprayed into my face and then I fall to the floor.

? Mysterious time skip ?

(Matt POV)

"Ooh oh dear, I really hope I didn't use too much on him, I could of sworn he was only meant to be out for fifteen minutes at the most." I groan as I regain consciousness listening to that all too familiar voice mutter in that stupid English accent. I reach up to hold my head which is still spinning from whatever chemical he used on me. Or rather I should say attempted to reach my head, because when the room finally stops spinning I find myself securely tied to one of the kitchen chairs with the swirly eyed lunatic looming over me holding a purplish coloured cupcake.

"Mattie? Thank god, I thought I had killed you." He laughs hysterically. "Then you wouldn't be able to test my new recipe." Oliver says as he takes another step towards me. I try to free myself, but the knots are too fucking tight.

"Listen you fucking psycho, you better release me now or so help me I will kill you with your baking tray." Instead of looking the slightest bit scared, he giggles.

"Now poppet, I know I made the right choice tying you up, all I need you to do is try some of my cupcake and you can go play with your friend okay?" He moves the cupcake to near my mouth, so I turn my head, it seems its the only thing I can do. He then sighs.

"Don't be so stubborn, it will be great I promise." I close my mouth as tight as I can and he presses it to my lips, it smells awful and I dread to think what's it got in it.

"Stop being so difficult love." He pinches my nose, cutting off my air trying to make me open my mouth, thankfully he lets go when someone walks into the kitchen.

"Geez Matt, how long does it take to make coffee? What are you doing waiting for the coffee beans to- Oh I'm sorry, didn't realize you two were busy having a moment I'll just leave you to it." (Name) says as she walks in and then quickly out of the kitchen.

"Wait poppet it's fine, I was just letting Mattie try my new recipe." While he has his back turned, I frantically signal for her to help me, so being the complete bitch she is, she smirks and then goes over to the coffee machine and pours herself some into a mug.

"You know Oliver, I believe you and I got off on the wrong foot and I'd like to thank you not only for letting us stay here, but also cleaning my clothes and fixing my jacket." She says innocently.

"Really poppet? Because I thought you were angry at me and didn't like me." Oliver puts the cupcake down and walks over to her.

"I was last night, but I was on edge with everything that had happened and I'm sorry I took it out on you." It really is quite astonishing how she can manipulate people.

"To apologize and say thank you, I will get hold of anything you may require for being so hospitable towards my brother and I, so why don't you go and make a list of things you need?" Oliver's face lights up and he runs out of the room.

(Name) walks up to me and laughs.

"Your face when I walked straight past you, it looked like I had just spilled maple syrup on the floor. I had no idea you were into this kind of thing." She says while inspecting the ropes. I glare daggers at her.

"Untie me. Now." She leans down to my height.

"No. I find this far too amusing." Before another word is spoken there is a car horn outside and through the window, we see a stern looking man step out of a black car with a Russian number plate. (Name) pats me on the head and turns to leave, me still in the chair.

"Sorry hun, looks like my ride's here, see you Monday." I growl at her.

"Just untie the fucking ropes, I wanna tell you something." She sighs and turns round, outside I see Alex run up to the guy outside and get in the car, he then beeps the horn. (Name) unties me.

"Make it quick." So without giving her any warning, I kiss her, not like before, but still rather aggressively and she kisses me back. The car horn beeps again and she pulls away.

" I have to go, Zoren is really impatient at the best of times, let alone when he can see what we're doing through the window. I take her wrist before she leaves.

"You are mine." I say then kiss her.

"And you are mine." She says and kisses me back. The horn of the car goes again. "Хорошо. Я иду!(Alright, I'm coming!) I put my number on your phone, text me your's later." She says as she walks to the front door. I watch her go and when she gets to the car, the man starts arguing with (Name) who ignores him and gets in the car, the man glares at me so I smirk and watch them drive away. Al walks into the kitchen and laughs.

"Like I said, totally whipped."

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot... But someday, THE WORLD!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all you viewers out there, ready for some more Fairy Tail? just remember keep the lights on in the room and don't sit too close to the screen (Never guess what I've been watching). Anyway here's another chapter, I'm thinking there's gonna be about 25 chapters in total unless of course I give up and cry, finish sooner than I thought or get carried away so there will be more. I think swearing up ahead is a given, you have been warned.**

(Your POV)

"You know that was a very funny hotel, may I ask why you were there and not in a formal establishment?" Zoren asks as soon as you pull away from the house.

"They go to my school and they both helped with the situation last night. I am very thankful to them." You reply while looking out the window. "Your grandfather isn't going to like the fact you got strangers involved let alone staying in a house with only men." You smile.

"Are you sure those aren't your thoughts? I spoke to him last night and he seemed okay about it and happy we were with friends." In the car mirror, you see his mouth pull into a hard line.

"Friends? looked a bit more than friends to me. What exactly is you relationship with him?" This you actually have to think about, so far in your and Matt's demented relationship nothing was ever clear.

"Well as of about ten minutes ago I think he is my boyfriend, not that it really concerns you. On a slightly darker note, did you find out who the family is that visited us last night and who's in charge?" The car stops at some traffic lights.

"It was the crest of the Ivashkov family based in Novosibirsk, your Grandfather had just cancelled an ammunition contract with them and one could say they were a bit upset. The person that organised the attack on you was the bosses son, Mikhail who is based in Chicago." You frown, well at least it wasn't a spontaneous attack, but you decide it would be better to wait to see what grandfather says before retaliating.

After deciding you no longer wish to be sociable, you pull out your phone and find you have a text form a random number. # Hey babe, this is my number are you busy tomorrow?# You save him in contacts under Mattie and reply. # Sadly yes, why do you miss me already? Grandpa might be coming back and everyone is still on alert, so by the looks of it Alex and I won't be allowed to leave the house for the weekend. Sorry. xx # The car is just going through the front gates when your phone chimes indicating a reply. # That sucks. Why would I miss someone that nearly let Oliver feed me cupcakes? I could come to you, if you tell me where you live.# The car comes to a halt in the garage and you walk through the door collecting to kitchen, only to be stopped by Zoren.

"There is a doctor in the living room, go see him he needs to check your arm." You sigh.

"That is completely unnecessary, I dealt with it myself." So you by pass the living room and go upstairs to your bedroom, smiling happy when you are greeted by familiar (Colour) walls and text Matt back. # If you don't miss me then there's no point in me telling you where I live. Plus I don't like the idea of you knowing where I live in case I need to escape you and we are still on lock-down, so unless you wanna be shot . xx# You flop onto you bed and continue texting him in regular interviews for the remainder of the day and most of the weekend.

0/0 Blushing face time skip of awesomeness 0/0

(Your POV)

It is now Sunday evening and you and Alex are in the library finishing up some school work when Zoren comes in to inform you that your grandfather's plane has just touched down and he will be here within the hour. Considering the time, you make Alex finish his homework and get ready for bed, but decide it is only fair to let him stay up to see the old man when he gets in. When he does arrive he walks into the foyer and hugs you and Alex holding you tightly.

"мои дети (my children) I can only thank the heavens that you are both okay. I'm sorry I wasn't here, that's why they probably did it, so I will try to make it up to you with a couple of gifts form Россия. (Russia)."

We walk to the drawing room, Grandpa carrying Alex and you just behind.

"For Alex" He pulls out an oblong shaped, wooden box about twenty-five centimetres long.

"After Friday's events, I think it is time you had one of your own, your sister will help you master using it." He says as he hands Alex the box. Inside the box is a small switch-blade with an intricate design on the metal handle, though you don't show it you are slightly envious. You brother laughs and starts releasing the blade in quick succession. Your Grandfather then turns to you.

"My dear, for your present we need to outside and there is something else for each of you out there too." We go to the front doors and when the doors are opened, parked in the driveway is an impressive looking, black 4x4 with a novelty bow stuck to one of the side mirrors.

"It's so pretty" You say as you walk closer and run your hand over the bonnet.

"It's only fair, after what happened to your old one." He says as he hands you the keys.

"But there is still something else for you each in the boot." You exchange looks with Alex and make your way to the rear of the car. You pop open the boot and there is a huddle of blankets moving slightly and emitting strange sounds.

"(Name) you go first." says Alex as he leans forward. You slowly move your hands and pull the grey blanket away gently. You peer down and meet two pairs of orange eyes. You remove the rest of the blankets to reveal two fluffy tiger cubs that can't be more than a month old. You smile fondly at them and gently pick one up while Alex climbs into the boot and does the same with the other.

"My old friend that runs the family estate up north was tracking a poacher and found them with him, unfortunately their mother was killed, but he poacher has been dealt with, the one you have (Name) is a little boy and Alex you have his sister. I entrust them to you."

"They're soooo fluffy! I shall call you Maya." Laughs Alex as his little ball of fluff licks his face. You look down at the cub in your arms, who already seems to have gotten used to you.

"Then you can be Yora." You hug him tightly and walk back into the house with your family and it's new editions. When you get inside you wish Alex a goodnight as he takes Maya up to his room while you and your grandfather go to his office.

When you reach his office you settle on the chaise-lounge with Yora and he sits at the desk.

"Zoren tells me that when he picked you two up from your friends house, you were kissing a boy." You try to keep a poker face, but feel yourself blush a little and don't make eye contact.

"Well then Zoren needs to mind his own business and not spread gossip." Your grandfather pours himself a drink at his desk then comes to sit by your feet.

"любить (love) what does he really mean to you? And do you think he is important enough to bring him into our world, people get hurt, outsiders get hurt easier and if he is to be involved, we need to take precautions so he does not become a liability." You look up at him, and honestly you feel quite annoyed by what he has just said.

"Okay, for starters we have only just become a couple and you are way too premature about bringing this sort of thing up. And as for him being a liability if it wasn't for him and his brother, Alex and I probably wouldn't of been here to greet you when you came home. And what he means to me, aside from the fact he annoys and frustrates me, he is the first person to treat me normally, even after I told him about us and do you know when was the last time that happened because I don't. At this moment in time, I suggest you drop the subject and maybe if Matt is still around on the scene in a couple of months try again." You face your grandfather to see an unreadable expression.

"I still want to meet them both, to thank them for looking after my grandchildren." You stand up, accidentally waking Yora.

"Fine, I'll ask them tomorrow, but If I get even the slightest inkling that you have a hidden motive, there will be hell to pay. Goodnight."

You go upstairs to your room and place Yora on the bed while you get changed. While you put on your panda pyjama's on, you can't help but think of what your grandfather may be up to. Never trust a member of the mafia, you think to yourself, it doesn't matter that he's your grandfather, you still have a feeling that something might be up. But for now you are tired and climb into bed, Yora crawls up the bed and goes under the covers when you lift them up for him. You smile when he rubs up against you and snuggles in, when he is settled you reach over and turn the lamp off and go to sleep.

(Grandfather's POV)

I sigh as I watch (Name) stride out of my office. She is growing up too fast. I walk back over to my desk and pick up the phone.

"Zoren, can you come to my office please?" I put the phone down and wait for the head of security. There is soon a knock at the door.

"You wanted to see me sir." I motion for him to enter.

"You know (Name) really isn't happy with you, I'd tread very carefully, after all she has her father's temper and you should know better than anyone how fierce that can be." He nods and sits down.

"I know and teamed with her mother's wit I will be on my toes. Your son was my best friend and I am sorry that I couldn't protect his children. I will do better." I look over to him.

"That's not why you're here, I need to to do some research on this boy and his family that they stayed with on Friday night, they will be coming here tomorrow and I want to see what I'm dealing with." I sigh.

"I also need you to contact our friends in Italy and ask Emilio to delay his son from coming over here to see (Name). I want to see how serious things are with this boy before we try and see if (Name) and Luciano are compatible."

"If that's all sir I shall go do that and leave it on your desk. Goodnight." Zoren leaves me to the quiet and my thoughts.

- - - Flowery time skip - - -

(Your POV)

It is now lunchtime on Monday and you have just made it to the common room with Liz and Bella after coming from psychology.

"I think today's lesson was really interesting. I really like looking at psychopaths and it always fascinates how most of them can switch back and forth from normality to chaotic." Bella says as she sits down on your regular spot.

"I totally agree with you, for all we know anyone in this room could be a knife-wielding killer." You say back at her, smiling inwardly at your own ironic comment. Liz looks over to the door.

"Speaking of raging psychos, here come the demon brothers, I wonder why they're in the common room." You look over and smile.

"That my friend would probably be for me." You say as Matt spots you and starts walking over hockey stick and Al in tow. Both of the girls look at you with concern.

"Oh God what did you do to him this time?" Asks Liz in a panicked voice. You don't have time to answer before they reach you and Matt pulls you up from the sofa, only for him to steal your seat and pull you back down on his lap. You pout at him.

"Hey I was comfy, you aren't squishy like the sofa." You say trying to remove yourself, but he smirks and puts his arms around you waist.

"You weren't complaining when you slept on me Friday." You know a blush has invaded your face when Liz and Bella stare at you will wide eyes. You turn to glare at your new other half.

"You just had to say that didn't you." Matt and Al laugh at you, judging by said laugh you assume you don't look very threatening with a blush on your face.

"I hate you both, now girls listen, I'm not quite sure how but Matt and I are now a very dysfunctional couple and due to a series of unfortunate events on Friday night my brother and I stayed round his house, nothing happened in that way (You glare at the siblings) and let's just leave it at that." They both nod with still unsure faces.

"That's good, I guess um Toni and Gil are over there we're gonna go and talk to them, see ya." They both get up quickly and migrate over to the other side of the common room. You watch them go and sigh.

"Thanks for that, does this mean every time you're here my friends will leave?" Al laughs.

"You have us now you don't need losers like them anyway." You narrow your eyes at him, but then decide to smile when you come up with a better plan.

"Right just for that comment you can't come any more. Grandfather has invited you both round for the evening to say thank you, but because of your douchey comment, I retract the invitation." His face drops at the last comment and you laugh.

"You can however come if you go over to them and apologize." He glares at you.

"Oh come on they didn't even hear it." You look down at your hand and pretend to inspect your nails.

"Well if you don't want to come round mine, don't do it." He growls, stomps over to them and talks to them, scaring them in the process and come back.

"Happy?" You and Matt laugh.

"Yep" You look at the clock and say to them you need to go and see a teacher, so you give Matt your address, tell them to come at seven and walk out the common room, though not before you hear Matt laugh at Al and and say

"Now who's the one that's whipped?"

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the craziness that is the plot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look guys ! double figures! Honestly I thought I would have given up by now, but I'm enjoying writing it and it makes me feel productive and people reading chapters makes me really happy so thanks. ^_^ Swearing up ahead.**

(Matt POV)

"Matt! Will you get your fucking ass down here before we're late and knowing your bitch of a girlfriend, she won't let us in if we're not on time." Al screams from downstairs. I look over at the clock in my room it's only ten past six and I smile at the image I have in my head of a chibi (Name) standing one side of a gate laughing at a chibi Al jumping up and down with various sized anger marks around his head who is stuck on the other side. I suppose I had better start to get ready. When I am ready I go downstairs to find Al pacing by the front door with a very excited Oliver waiting with him. I glare at the Brit.

"You do realize you aren't coming with us right? (Name) doesn't want anything to do with you, you deranged loon." Instead of getting upset like he normally does, a coy smile appears on his face.

"(Name) is a nice girl and called the house phone earlier to speak to me and tell me to give my list of things I want to you to take tonight and here it is." He holds up a neatly folded piece of pink paper in his hand.

"She also told me if you and Al are mean to me that I should tell her and she would deal with you, I made her and Alex cupcakes please take them with you and have fun." Oliver thrusts a big plastic container at Al and then ushers us both out of the door and we get into my truck and start to follow (Name)'s awfully drawn map complete with a cartoon of my truck.

It seems (Name) is not as perfect as I had first thought because after twenty minutes of driving any shred of civilisation is gone and all there is are trees and a windy country road.

"You know bro, two thoughts are in my head right now." I smirk at Al.

"Steady on, a single thought alone gives you a headache." He narrows his red eyes at me.

"Shut up and here me out. Either (Name) really is a bitch and is playing a trick on us. Or she is intentionally bringing us into the middle of nowhere to murder us because we know about her family." I bring my truck to an abrupt stop.

"Are you fucking serious? (Name) wouldn't do that to me, you perhaps, but don't joke about that, she is my girlfriend." I do however feel slightly on edge as I start the truck again. (Name) is amazing at manipulating people and lulling them into false security. I tighten my grip on the steering wheel and check the mirror to see my hockey stick and Al's bat in the back in case we need them. However I relax when we turn a corner and a long wall that reaches easily twelve feet into the air stands out against the green forest. When we come to a large cast iron gate there is a watchman's cabin next to it, so we get out and walk up to it. Behind the gate, there is a long, concrete driveway leading up to a modest sized stone house.

We are met by an Asian man in a pinstriped suit.

"I'm sorry gentlemen this forest is private property and I have to ask you to leave as my master is not the most hospitable of men. However if you are lost I can point you in the right direction." Al takes a step forward.

"We ain't lost man, we're here to see (Name) (Surname), she invited us and lover boy wants to see his girlfriend." He says whilst gesturing at me. The man scoffs.

"(Name)-sama wouldn't be caught around people such as yourselves and the head of security gave no warning of guests so I will ask once more nicely. Please leave." Instead of what doing what the man says, we both move closer.

"Listen as pissed as I am, we don't want any trouble as it would make a bad impression, but we are coming in whether I have to use my fucking truck to take down the gate." I seethe at the man, who then promptly draws a gun from his belt.

"You will stand back sir or I will shoot you." He says while removing the safety.

" Hiro- san? I heard yelling while I was in the garden, is there a problem?" I breathe I sigh of relief when I see (Name) emerge from around the corner in a pair of dungaree shorts with (F/C) converse.

" Nothing I can't deal with (Name)-sama, just two delinquents saying they were invited." (Name) looks at us and grins, then goes over to the wall and pushes a button to open the gates.

"That's right, they were invited. Grandfather wanted to meet them. Hey guys, sorry about this. Hiro-san, Zoren was supposed to give you warning of their arrival." The Asian man nods.

"Forgive me he did not." she smiles at him.

"Don't worry, Zoren's the one that is in the wrong, I'll deal with him later." I do feel happy about this, there's something about the Zoren character I don't like and I'm sure as hell that hates me. Before anything else is done, a woman's voice is heard in the distance.

"Miss (Name), Yora is eating your dahlias again. What should I do?" (Name) groans.

"Again. You two don't move from this spot til I get back." She starts walking in the direction of the woman's voice grumbling under her breath. "Stupid furball, what the hell is an animal of his species eating my frigging flowers for?"

When (Name) comes back into view, she keeps stopping and turning around calling something in Russian in a voice you might speak to a child in. When she reaches us (Name) crouches down and calls one more time and then a small tiger cub comes round the corner and runs into her arms.

"Holy shit! You have a tiger? Was a dog too lower class for you?" Al asks as she stands up.

"Yeh I do and he is called Yora, we own an estate in Siberia and his mother was killed by a poacher so he and his sister have come to live with us. Problem?" She laughs at our expressions.

"Anyway if you leave the truck here I'll show you guys the outside before we go inside, this way first." She puts Yora down and links her fingers in mine and practically pulls me along.

(Your POV)

You had been nervous about their visit for the whole day, not just the fear of Matt and Al judging you by your lifestyle, but also the prospect that your Grandpa might try something.

"Now if you look to your left you will notice a stone house. This is not our house this is where the staff live and relax during the weekends when they don't work." You say in your best tour guide accent.

"You have staff ? How many?" Says Matt as the garage comes into site.

"Not as many as you may think, the housekeeper, the cook, the groundsman, grandpa has a driver and then you have the security team. Over there is the garage and then underneath there's the shooting range and weapon room." In typical boy fashion, both Matt and Al's faces light up at the idea of cars and weapons, so when you reach the garage you type in the pin on the door and gesture for them to go in first so they try to shove past each other through the door. After a rather amusing argument over which car in the garage was better, you cough gently and ask them if they wanna go downstairs. When you reach the bottom of the stairs you place your hand on the pad and it lights up green when your identification is accepted.

"This is so fucking awesome, I feel like a spy or something." Yells Al as you turn on the lights of the room and the seemingly endless rows of various weapons are revealed.

"Okay children, pick something shiny and then we can go in the other room to try it out. You roll your eyes when they both go for the Kalashnikov.

" Boys! Stop bickering and put the Kalashnikov down, you don't know how hard they are to find, let alone steal." They both look at you and you sigh.

"Grandpa said if I wanted one I had to get it myself. Anyway time's a wasting people, let's go we can come back later." You say pushing them out the door. When you are outside again you point at another building that has a wooden structure.

"That is the pool and changing room. It's really cool because we modified it, now our pool can become an ice rink when we miss Russia." You start walking away loving the amazed expressions on there faces. With the boys in tow you start walking to the house and find Yora along the way in the flower beds. "This gentlemen is the final stop of the outside tour, it is an 16th century house, built by a visiting Russian that brought along his own European architecture." You turn round and see both boys with their mouths wide open.

"This is not a house, it's a fucking castle, you have the most awesome home ever." Al practically screams at you and rushes inside.

You look down sadly, This building doesn't count as a home. You feel Matt wrap his arms around you and you lean into him.

"Something is wrong and you're gonna tell me, is Al too Al-like, I could knock him down a peg or two if you want, I have my hockey stick." You pull away from him and take his hand and walk up the steps.

"It's not Al. He just said the word home and it got me thinking. Home is a word I have never considered this place to be. A home is where families do family things and I haven't had that in a long time, I mean sure I have Alex and I love him to pieces, but Grandfather is never around and people come and go all the time and it's more like a business centre than a home." He nods, you know he doesn't know what to say so you hug him.

"Let's go find Al before he breaks something." You eventually find Al with Alex in the game's room and decide it's better to just leave them to it and continue to show Matt the rest of the house.

"This hall leads to the west wing of the house, where business matters lie. Down here is Grandfather's quarters, his study, record room, meeting room, the 'Guest' room and here we have the lab." You stop by a door and type in a code.

"You should have a list for me from Oliver, feel free to look around but please don't touch I don't want you to die in here." Matt smiles and starts wondering round the room as you collect things for Oliver. You both seem to finish at the same time.

"Right, before we go, show me the coolest thing in here, most useful and the most dangerous." Matt asks and you smirk and look round the room.

"In my opinion, the coolest thing is this." You hold up a small metallic devise and give it to him.

"What exactly is this?" You take it back from him.

"This is something Zoren invented. If you activate it, it can dismantle any gun in a 50 metre radius. Never know in this business when you need that kind of thing." He nods and you put it back.

"The most useful, is a combination of this wrist thingy and that tube of purple liquid. The liquid is poisonous and turns into a gas the moment it comes into contact with oxygen. The thing on the wrist protects the wearer, the gas won't kill but it paralyzes giving you time to kill or escape." You walk up to Matt and he asks what the most dangerous thing is. You take another step closer to him and practically whisper "The most dangerous thing in here is me." Then you laugh and kiss him.

"Come on, I'll show you where the real danger is in this place." You exit the lab and walk to the 'guest' room.

"This is where grandfather entertains people that have annoyed him, we're not going in, but pray to God you don't ever see the inside." He looks at the door and back at you.

"Well then let's hope I don't piss him off any time soon then." You smile and you both lean in for a kiss. However you are interrupted by your Grandfather coming out of his study on the phone. He spots you and tells the person on the phone to give him a minute.

"(Name) the phone call is for you, it's Anna." You face lights up, Anna was your best friend in Moscow and you eagerly take the phone and walk in to his study. Sadly at this point you completely forget of what you said to Matt earlier and leave him in the hallway, alone at the mercy of your Grandfather.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line, however if anyone knows where I can get a Kalashnikov, said information would be appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples here is chapter 11, there is probably gonna be swearing in it among other things. I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am and would love to hear any feedback. Happy readings.**

(Matt POV)

I watch (Name) walk into another room down the hall, chattering in Russian and then turn back to the man she has left me with. She has done the one thing she said she wouldn't and honestly I feel kind of nervous, but make sure it doesn't show. The man I am faced with smiles warmly at me, though sadly I get the feeling it is false. (Name)'s grandfather is a well-built man with broad shoulders and is slightly taller than me, he has ebony coloured hair with some grey streaks and in his youth must have been a force to be reckoned with, not that he isn't now. "By the looks of what you were doing to my granddaughter I presume you are the boyfriend." He holds out his hand for me to shake and I do, he has a very firm handshake. In his deep voice and heavy accent, he continues.

"Now I'm glad I have gotten you alone, there is much I have to discuss with you and would rather (Name) wasn't aware of some of the things I am about to say. Shall we use this room?" He says as he pulls out a key from his blazer and opens a heavy black door. Oh god, oh god, this the 'guest' room. Shit. My mind is panicking but I try my best to keep calm, by the look on his face it isn't working and I think he's enjoying it. He chuckles darkly.

"By the look on your face, (Name) has told you about this room and what it is used for." I let an uneasy smile onto my face.

"She has. Admittedly I was quite interested, but..." I stop.

"But I was not the one you wanted to go in with?" He finishes for me. I nod, when we enter the room there is an overpowering smell of bleach and disinfectant and everything is spotless like a operating room. Everything is white or steel, various cupboards line the room, I dread to think what's inside them. Also on the walls there is magnetic bars that hold various knives, surgical equipment and some things I don't even know what are. In the middle of the room there is a white chair, similar to a dentists chair, but there are numerous straps dangling off of it. I wish I had my hockey stick and (Name) to hurry up.

"Now Matt. I'll get straight to the point. You have ruined my plans. As you are aware, (Name) will be the next head of the (Surname) family and she has been conditioned to be the best there has been. The problem with you being on the scene is that an old friend of mine, the head of the Vargas family, came to me last year and he has a son a few years older than (Name). He wants to integrate our two families together and I said it depended on (Name)." I sit there in silence and have no idea what he wants me to say, I feel my heart rate rise when he walks over to a rack and starts inspecting knives.

"However, (Name) likes you a lot and I haven't seen her this happy in a long time and I thank you for not only helping my grandchildren that night, but for making her smile again. If this was not the case I would merely make you disappear, like I have others, but for you I have a proposition." He walks towards me.

"I know all about you and your past, your family and how useful you are with your hockey stick, I know that you have killed and get a kick out of it, so here's what I want. I want to you to join us, this way I know you will be loyal to me and (Name), she won't have to hide things from you and you would be under the protection of this family if anything were to happen." I look at him.

"What's the catch? Something tells me you won't let me join after a friendly chat." He chuckles and pats me on the back.

"Bright kid, it's a good sign you already think the right way, but you're right I have an idea of an initiation test. This Friday (Name) is going to deal with the Ivashkov family that attacked them and you will take your brother and go with her. You will keep her safe, but you will also show you can follow orders, think on your feet and can do things at a satisfactory standard. (Name) can't know I have told you to go and you must get her to invite you both to go with her. If it goes well I will allow you to join our great family and stay with (Name)." I swallow and look at him.

"And if it doesn't?" His gaze turns steely.

"You just hope that it does." He checks his watch and then decides we should leave the room and find (Name). As we leave the room and walk down the hall, he stops and smiles, this one appears genuine.

"Now the business part is over. I will apologize for the harshness of before. I want what's best for (Name) and I don't like seeing her hurt. From what I learnt of you, I thought you would be some ass hole that only wants one thing, but I've been watching you two round the house and you two are well suited. Just don't tell (Name) okay?" I smile at him and nod, I assume he likes me considering I am not dead yet.

"Don't tell me what?" (Name) says as she exits the room at the end of the hall.

"Nothing love, just that Yora has officially eaten the last of your flowers." She narrows her eyes at her grandfather but doesn't press the subject further, instead she walks over to me and I put my arm round her shoulders. Her grandfather smiles at us both.

"I think dinner is ready, you two go find your siblings and come to the dining room."

(Your POV)

You watch your grandpa leave and look up at Matt.

"You know I'm not even gonna bother to ask, something tells me you're more scared of him than me." He smirks at me.

"What makes you think that you or him scares me?" You laugh as you start walking down to the game's room.

"I don't think you're scared of me any more, but you're sweating and if you weren't even the slightest bit scared of grandpa something would clearly be wrong with you.

^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ Emoticon Russia time skip ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^ ^J^

(Your POV)

It is now later in the evening, but you are all still sitting up the table in the dining room eating dessert, which consists Gogol-Mogol cake (A/N This is a really simple doughy cake that means something like poor student, because of the little ingredients and it's yummy.) with an array ice-creams, sauces and maple syrup.

"So what did Anna wish to speak to you about? She said it was very urgent." Your grandfather asks sitting opposite you. Your face lights up. "Oh yeah I completely forgot, she's coming here for a month on an exchange program and asked if she can stay with us and I said yes because I knew you wouldn't mind." You grandfather grins.

"Yes I don't mind, Anna is very welcome here, when does she get here?"

"Her plane touches down Friday morning, so I was thinking when I leave for Chicago I'll pick her up en-route and she can help me, then we'll come back Sunday night." You say as your bowls are cleared for the table and replaced with coffee.

"Why are you going to Chicago? And when were you gonna tell me, I thought we could do something this weekend?" You smile sheepishly at Matt.

"I'm sorry, but it's business. I'm going to pay a visit to the guy that ordered the attack on us and then probably go out on the Saturday night with Anna, we have a lot of catching up to do." He makes an unhappy face, which then turns into a smirk.

"Then me and Al will come with you. If you're not in school on Friday, I'm sure as hell not going and if you're going out I'm coming too, I need to make sure no one touches what's mine and it's my duty as a boyfriend to protect you." You smile at him and then Al shouts.

"Hell yeah, road trip!" You sigh and look over to your grandfather.

"Is it okay if dumb and dumber come with me? Or did you want to keep it private?" Your grandfather takes a sip of his coffee.

"I don't mind love, just keep it professional and be careful. Besides, if you two are going to be a couple, they will both be involved sooner or later."

"Grandpa, what about me? Can I go too? (Name) will keep me safe and show me how to use my knife." Says Alex after he puts down his hot chocolate.

"Sorry Alex, but this is going to be quite dangerous and I was thinking you and I have a man's weekend and go hunting, then I'll teach you the basics of your knife." Says your grandfather as he gets up from the table.

"I have a few phone calls to make. It was a pleasure to meet you both and I thank you once again for protecting my family, you two are welcome here any time." When he leaves you turn to the others.

"Al, I'm gonna give you a choice, you can either come up to my room, so I can explain what we will be doing this weekend and what you need to bring etc or you can go and play games with Alex and Matt will fill you in when you get home." He looks at you then Alex and then his brother.

"Matt take some good notes, I have a little brat to teach how to play Call of duty properly." They both leave the table, you and Matt soon follow and hold hands while you climb the stairs.

"Right. before you enter my room, you cannot laugh at my soft toys, nor my taste of posters, nor can you laugh at any pictures or anything else you find on pain of death." Matt hugs you and puts his chin on your head.

"Would I do that to you?" You release yourself and open the door.

"Yes. I think you would."

No matter who it is and what their relationship is to you, it is always awkward when someone comes into your room for the first time. Neither person knows what to do or say, you both just look round the room and look for a starting point for a conversation. So this is what you and Matt do. You watch him look round your oval shaped room and see him look at the posters and photographs on your walls, the trinkets on your shelves and then your mass of soft toys at the end of the bed that you are sitting on. He walks over to you, carefully minding his step, dodging round precariously balanced towers of books and school work on the floor and comes and sits down next to you.

"Well it's definitely tidier than my room, that's for sure." He says as you lie back against your pillow. You reach over to your laptop and switch it on.

"That's a given, I am a girl after all. I shall now explain the plan of action for this weekend, but I will also type it up, so you and Al can have a copy, I will also make you a check-list, no offence but neither of you seem capable of organizing anything." He nods at you.

"You on the other hand seem to have a serious case of OCD." You grin at him.

"That's just how I was raised, never overlook anything it may cost you your life and one of my old teachers had the motto ' не в состоянии подготовиться, подготовить на провал' It means fail to prepare, prepare to fail. Anyway, if you and Al can be at my house by 8 A.M, we can transfer your stuff into my car and be gone by half past. We will then go to the airport and pick up Anna and drive to Chicago. When we get there we will check into the hotel and make a plan of what we will do in the evening. By this I mean pay a visit to the Ivashkov warehouses. On the Saturday, we will go shopping and act like tourists, then in the evening go out for a meal then clubbing. On the Sunday, depending on who has the weakest hangover, will drive us back here. Any questions?" You ask as you type up a check-list and information.

"Yeah, How much is this going to cost me?" You sigh.

"Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, this is business and you are helping, therefore all expenses will be paid by the family, think of it as instead of being paid, you are on a weekend break with me." He agrees to it, but still seems unsure, but you continue plotting.

It is nearly eleven o'clock when you print out the information and put it in a plastic wallet. It is also at this time Al and Matt need to leave.

"I hope you two had fun today and can come back whenever. Some of the things Oliver wanted are dangerous and I will deliver them myself when they are ready. Here are you check-lists for Friday, any questions ask me at school or text me. Here is also the code to the front gate for Friday." You kiss Matt goodbye and watch them both get in the truck. As far as you're aware, this evening went well and grandfather seemed tolerant of Matt, maybe even liked him. You smile at this evenings success and go back inside to bed.

**Disclaimer- I only own the story line, Hetalia is not mine and Reader-chan has free will.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Morning peoples (looks at the clock- 19.45) meh close enough, here is another chapter for you wonderful people and happy readings, swearing and mentioned violence up ahead. **

(Matt POV)

It's Friday morning the truck has been packed and Al and I are driving along the misty road to (Name)'s house. It is safe to say Al is not a morning person, so when we get to the gate leading up to (Name)'s house I take great pleasure in beeping the horn and waking up from his snooze against the truck window.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ?" He yells, for someone who isn't a morning person he still is rather loud.

"Just a couple of reasons, namely you were drooling in my truck and that's disgusting and I need to to get out the truck and type in the code for the fucking gate." He looks confused, so I sigh and try to get it through his thick skull.

"Get out of the truck, go over to the gate and type in the fucking !" When he finally does and we drive up to the house, we see (Name) out by her car wearing blue jeans, tan coloured boots that come up to just below the knee and a bottle green coat. She has a thermal coffee cup in her hand and is leaning against her 4x4.

"Morning guys." she says happily as we walk up to her with our bags and weapons slung over our shoulders.

"Just dump your stuff in the back the car and we're ready to go unless you wanna grab some coffee from the house first." Al just grunts at her, dumps his stuff and walks in a zombie-like trance in the direction of where coffee is. Instead of going to the house I approach (Name) and passionately kiss her and she gladly welcomes it.

"It appears someone is a morning person" She laughs when we stop and move towards the house when we see Al trip over the doorstep "And someone else is not." She says as a string of profanities exit Al's mouth. When everyone has coffee, we get into the car and after a quick warning from the driver if anyone spills coffee they die a most painful death, we head to the airport in a comfortable silence.

(Your POV)

You are practically bouncing up and down in your seat when you park the car next to the air strip. Anna is your best friend and has been since you were five years old and started a paint fight on your first day of school. So when the private plane lands you hop over the fence and make your way to the plane, ignoring the blast of wind from the propellers. As soon as the steps are in place, the plane door is opened a young blonde woman practically sprints down the steps.

"(Naaaaaaaammmmme)! I have missed you soooo much" Anna screams as you run to hug her. Anna is quite a bit taller than you and has a few more curves. You smile as you look into her green eyes and link arms as you walk back to the car, while the pilot of the plane carries her bags. "I have so much to tell you" she grins.

"And I you, but first there's a couple of people you need to meet." Anna looks over to your car and raises her eyebrows at you.

"Which one is yours? And do I get the other one?" You roll your eyes at her and when you reach the boys you unhook your arm from hers, stand next to Matt.

"Guys this is my bestest friend in the whole world Anna Koshkova, Anna this is my boyfriend Matt and his brother Al. Both boys nod to her politely and she smirks at them. You all get into the car and start the five hour drive to Chicago, Anna joining you in the front. "So you said you had loads to tell me, start talking how is everyone? Do they miss me?" You ask and Anna turns into her seat.

"Well one thing you might be interested in is that Andrei is out of hospital." Your expression falls.

"What a shame, Can he walk yet?" Anna giggles.

"Yep but he looks absolutely ridiculous, he kind of shuffles along." You both laugh.

"Who exactly is Andrei and why can't he walk?" asks Matt from the back seat. Before you can say anything Anna turns to face them. "Andrei is (Name)'s ex-boyfriend, He was cheating on (Name) before she left, and because she is awesome, she took our friend Ivan's drain pipe and shoved it where the sun don't shine, It was hilarious and he has just spent a month in hospital after having it surgically removed." You feel both of the boys stare at you and they burst out laughing. Al whistles.

"Remind me never to make you angry." You turn onto the motorway.

"Can we just leave it at that it wasn't my best moment."Anna laughs.

"I beg to differ. Oh another piece of news for you. Felix is gay." You grin triumphantly at this.

"I knew it, pay up you owe me money, we bet on it remember."

"Wait, it gets better, never guess who he's gay with." You eyes widen.

"Who?" She smiles.

"Toris." You nearly crash the car.

"Seriously? Aw I bet they're so cute together, Felix is definitely in-charge though right?" She confirms you suspicions. You had really missed Anna, she was as crazy as you and had the same sense of humour on top of being raised by a mafia family and experienced the same childhood lessons. Anna then turns round to look at Matt.

"So how long did it take for (Name) to fall for your charms and good looks, twenty minutes?" You glare at her.

"Hey I'm not that easy." She looks at you.

"Oh please you fall in love every time someone gives you food or says you hair looks nice." You pout at her.

"At least I'm not easy in the other sense." Now it's her turn to glare and you grin slyly at her. Al is the first to speak.

"Actually, I think (Name) hated Matt before they became an item. I think even at one time Matt tackled her to the ground and she flipped him and walked away." A blush creeps onto your face when they both laugh, Matt, you can see in the mirror has a somewhat sour expression. "How about you doll, you with anyone at the moment?" Al asks her and you smirk.

"Yeah are you still with Igor?" She sighs and leans back into her chair.

" Nope, he went ages ago. My dad scared him off." You laugh at this.

"That's a shame your dad's lovely."

"Yeah, just as lovely as your grandpa." You both laugh and chatter about friends and Russia for the remainder of the trip.

_\0/_ Drowning man time skip _\0/_

(Your POV)

When you reach Chicago it's just gone half one in the afternoon and after chucking your car keys to the valet, you instruct the boys to get the bags while you and Anna go and check in. Despite the boys inhuman strength you know they possess, they still struggle with the sheer number of them and you leave them complaining about woman and 'needless girly shit'. When you approach the front desk, a snobby looking receptionist glares at you and Anna because you're still laughing at the boys. You make a feeble attempt at trying to compose yourself.

"Hi, we have a reservation for the next couple of nights and we're here to check in." You say to her through stifled laughter. She scoffs at you. "I'm sorry, this is the Olympia hotel, are you sure you aren't meant to be booking in to the Olympia B&B round the corner?" The cheek. So you scoff at her.

"Actually no, we are in the right place. My grandfather booked the reservation for the penthouse under the name (Surname), What are you trying to insinuate saying that we are in the wrong place?" She looks annoyed and refuses to check the computer for your what you gather to be her superior comes over.

"Michelle, is there a problem here?" He asks and looks at you and you answer for her.

"Yes sir there is a problem, my friends and I have a reservation for the penthouse, my grandfather booked it for us for my birthday and this woman is refusing to check us in. The name is (Surname)" The man does a double take.

"(Surname)? As in the Russian business tycoon?" You beam at him.

"The very same, now can we please just go to our rooms. We had an early start and wish to rest" He practically bows at you.

"Certainly Miss, I will take you there myself, where are you bags?" You look round and spot Al and Matt walk into the foyer and point them out, the man smiles and ushers two bell boys to help them. When you finally make it to the penthouse, you thank the man, tip him and the bell boys and slump onto the sofa.

"Room service anyone?" After you have ordered various food and drink, you get down to business and explaining your nigh on flawless plan for tonight's later events. The other's listen contently asking a few questions every ow and then. When you have finished explaining you suggest that everyone gets a few hours sleep before you go and cause havoc.

"There are two bedroom's in the penthouse, One has a double bed the other two single's. Anna and I will take the double if that's okay with everyone." They nod, though you can tell Matt's not happy, you retreat into your bedroom and get a few hours of shut eye.

***************** Of Yoda Skip Time **************

(Your POV)

It is now half ten in the evening and all of you are getting ready for tonight's visit to the Ivashkov warehouses. There are three of them within the city and you have timed everything perfectly so you will have time to hit each of them. You check over everything for the last time. You are wearing black everything and laugh at how cliche it seems. Concealed on your person, you have six knives of various sizes, four guns immune to the devise Zoren designed, three of Zoren's inventions, and a couple of tubes of the poisonous purple gas. You have already handed out the wrist bands to the others as well as giving them a fully functioning ear pieces. From the excited noises you hear from the main room of the penthouse, you know the other's are ready, so you put your coat on over the top of your clothes, exit the penthouse with the other's and make your way to the hotel's garage to retrieve the car and a few last items like Matt and Al's hockey stick and bat. You were looking very forward to tonight, not just for revenge, but to release steam. You tie your hair up into a high ponytail and drive to the first warehouse. The main one, where you should find Nikolai Ivashkov himself.

(Matt POV)

As (Name) brings the car to a slow stop, I can't help but think this is all so alien to me. When I go out and kill, I pick my prey at random, spook them into running and start the hunt. However in (Name)'s world, everything has been planned to perfection, she has calculated the best way to get the job done with such efficiency, like a real hunter that the four of us can hit three places in one night. I have every faith in her plans as she signals for us to make our move into the warehouse up an old fire escape, but before she follows she picks up a small bag from under the passenger's seat in the car. Anna gives her a puzzled look and she grins. I have seen this smile before, right before she snapped her brother's bully's arm.

"Anyone up for a cocktail? Specifically one of the Molotov kind. " She whispers as we climb the steps to enter the building. I notice Al grin demoniacally as she hands him a lighter and pulls a bottle from the bag.

"You do it when I tell you to okay?" (Name) says in a barely audible tone. Al nods eagerly as she inches the door at the top of the stairs open and slips inside we follow her soundlessly.

The layout of the warehouse is exactly like (Name) described. There is metal walkways that surround the walls of the single room we walk into. The lights that dimly light the room doesn't reach them so we are hidden from sight. Just as (Name) said we would be. We each assume our positions, the top of the three stairways that are attached to the walkway that leads to the main floor, which it seems a meeting is taking place. There are twenty- eight men down there plus Ivashkov. (Name) was right about this too. For this warehouse (Name) said she would do part a of her plan alone. So I wait and watch to the next events that unfold. Ivashkov is yelling at his men.

"We will plan another attack on the (Surname) family ! We shall make the old man suffer! This time we will capture his brats successfully and black mail him into submission, we will take over his empire and rule over Europe!" His men cheer at his little speech, but one man raises his hand.

"Sir, what of the girl? She is dangerous, she took down our men like they were nothing." Bang! Ivashkov just shot his own man, one less person to take care of.

"It's true, the bitch has skills, but if we send my father's squad of fifteen trained assassins after her, she will not win this time." The men cheer again and I turn my head to see (Name) start to descend the stairs and when she reaches the bottom, she jumps down the last step to get their attention.

"Wow gentlemen, would you really go through all that trouble just for me? I'm touched, surely you over estimate me, after all look at the size of me." When they notice who she is twenty-eight guns point at her, but she just keeps walking towards the group, I see she has one of Zoren's devises in her right hand.

"Stupid girl! We have you right where we want you, surrender yourself, there is nothing you can do now or you will be shot." Ivashkov laughs with glee. She smiles innocently and lifts up her right hand.

"What about this?" She activates the devise and all the guns fall apart. That's our signal, I see the other's start their assault as I start mine. In the space of only a few minutes the only one left alive is Ivashkov, who (Name) has immobilized and is now sitting on top of with a gun on his temple.

"You messed with the wrong family, did you know that? You sent men to attack me and I can deal with that, in this business it happens and you move on." She takes the gun away from his head and puts it back in her holster.

"But you also attacked my little brother, put him in danger and caused trouble for my family. For this I am not so forgiving." She is using such a calm voice with such a relaxed tone, that is what makes it so terrifying. She nods at me and I pick up his bound form and we all walk outside.

"You didn't kill my family, so I won't kill you, but you can kiss goodbye your warehouse, your ammunition supply and your business. Al, do it now." Al sets up the Molotov and we all start backing away, but before (Name) moves she whispers something in Ivashkov's ear, then without warning snaps his neck. She then takes a white lily, the funeral flower, from her jacket and places it on the body. When we are at a safe distance, Al lobs the cocktail and within seconds the whole warehouse is alight with Ivashkov's corpse next to it. When we get back to the car, I ask her about the flower.

"In our world, every person has a sort of signature that they leave behind when they do something, it's a warning to the rest of the world to who they are dealing with. That was mine." She starts up the engine and pulls away from the inferno. One down, two to go.

**Another chapter for you today, because I'm awesome, sometimes anyway and thankies for reading, for favouritng, for following and making the world a better place.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line and this makes me sad.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 13 for your entertainment. Oops swearing ahead and alcohol consumption.**

(Your POV)

After a rather enjoyable night, you arrived back at the hotel not long after four o'clock in the morning and are too tired to do anything so you all say goodnight and get a few hours of sleep. It is now half nine and you and Anna are still in bed with the lack of motivation to get up and dressed.

"So the plan for the day is go shopping and more shopping and then go out later?" Anna asks as you yawn.

"That is the plan, though I do feel we should do something today the boys might want to do as well." You say when you get out of bed.

"See this is your problem, you're too nice, Matt and Al will gave great fun today because they get to carry anything we buy, not to mention they will be in my fabulous presence." You laugh and throw a pillow at her it hits her in the back of the head.

"Ow what was that for?" She says as you dodge one aimed at you.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to deflate that ego of yours, I was getting a bit claustrophobic." She pouts at you as you walk into the living room, Matt is already awake with the T.V on watching the news, so you sneak up behind him and wrap your arms round his neck.

"Good morning, is Al up yet?" You after you kiss his head.

"You're kidding right? He won't be awake before noon." You climb over the back of the sofa and snuggle into Matt as Anna comes out of the bedroom wearing jean shorts and lolly pop shirt.

"Not if I can help it, he will be awake in about ten seconds. " She says with an evil grin on her face and she walks into the boy's bedroom. "Baaannnnzaiiiii!" Is yelled by Anna as you imagine her leaping onto Al's body.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH ! Get back her now !" You see Anna run into the bathroom laughing and slam the door as Al follows just in his boxers. Matt and you laugh hysterically at this.

"Let's place a bet, I bet Anna and Al will be couple by the time we get back tomorrow." You say with great confidence, but Matt smirks at you. "Why would I bet on something that is inevitable? Now are you getting dressed or going out dressed like that, not that I mind?" He says as you look down and you are sitting in only an over sized T-shirt that has penguins on it. You grin.

"I'm sure none of the other guys around here would mind either" You say teasing him. Matt then growls, throws you over his shoulder and carries you to your bedroom.

"Get dressed. now. I'll meet you in the foyer." You laugh and gently close the door.

You exit the lift and walk into the hotel foyer wearing a flowery dress that comes to just above the knee with matching cardigan and pumps, after last night you feel like being a bit girly and see the others waiting for you. Anna latches herself to Al's arm.

"I hope you enjoy carrying things." she says in as sing-song voice.

"Because we're going shopping aaallll day."

"Listen bitch after what you did this morning, how the fuck did you come up with the conclusion I'll be carrying your shit for the rest of the day?"grumbles Al as he pulls his arm free from her grasp. You sigh.

"Actually I was thinking we do shopping until lunchtime and then go watch a movie or something and because the boys have to go shopping they can choose the film, If that's all right with everyone? That gives Anna and I time to find something to wear tonight, then we eat, see a movie and go out later." This stops all arguments and you walk over to the car and into town.

... -... ...-... Morse code Time skip ...-... ...-...

(Your POV)

The shopping has been done, food has been eaten and the various sized and coloured bags have me bundled into the boot of the car and the four of you make your way to the cinema complex you had planned to go to earlier.

"I can't believe you gave him money to by a cross-bow, yet you wouldn't buy me the flame-thrower, that's favourtism." Huffs Al when you all start looking at movie posters. You laugh at Al's sulking.

"Hmm of course it's favourtism, he's my boyfriend and he wants the cross-bow for actual hunting. What the hell would you do with a flame-thrower anyway? Scratch that I don't want to know." Anna laughs at him.

"You're such a big baby, make sure you pick a film that let's in whining children, maybe that one will be to your liking?" She says as she nods to the latest Disney princess film. He glares and points at her.

"Someone is gonna die a very horrific death." Anna merely makes him lower his arm.

"Yeah, it will be you if you keep pointing at me, it's rude." You see Matt roll his eyes and you lean into him.

"I think we should see Pacific Rim, maybe if we leave quietly we can leave them here." He whispers in your ear.

"As brilliant plan it is, I don't think we should leave them they might murder each other and cause a scene." He starts pulling you to the ticket counter.

"I don't see a bad side to that. Two tickets for Pacific Rim." He says to the ticket man as he gets out his wallet and then pays.

"You know, I thought I said this was an all expense paid trip for you." You smile at him when you walk over to get popcorn and drinks. He turns round and puts his hands on your shoulders.

"(Name). You brought me a fucking cross-bow, the least I can do is pay for you to go see a damn film, besides I thought the man was supposed to pay." To this you grin at.

"Okay, so you don't want to pay, you just want to reclaim your manly pride." He growls at you.

"Damn woman, just let me treat you like you're my girlfriend. You're the first chick I have actually enjoyed being with." You walk into the cinema screen and find your seats. A smug look on your face. Aw Mattie actually wants to treat me as his girlfriend you think, knowing full well he won't admit it out loud again you replay what he said a couple times in your head. The adverts cease and the films starts, you reach over to Matt who has the popcorn only for him to capture your hand in his own and he keeps it for the rest of the movie.

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o Me on coffee emoticon time skip o.0 o.0 o.0 o.0

(Matt POV)

"Why the hell do women take so long to get ready? It's not like either of them look like a train wreck normally, come to think of it both of them are totally worth fu-"

"Finish that sentence and and I will castrate you, that is my girlfriend and her best friend you are talking about you fucking moron." I hiss at Al while we wait in the living room of the penthouse. It's nearly ten in the evening and we're waiting for the girls to emerge from their bedroom which they have been in for two hours. I check my watch again and sigh.

"They need to be ready soon, the taxi will be here in twenty minutes and they haven't had any pre-drinks yet." Al smirks.

"All the more for us, and if they aren't out in a minute, I'm going in." To this I do a double-take.

"Do you have a death wish? They would both kill you if you did that." We hear the door open and heels on the tile floor.

"Why are we killing him now?" Asks Anna as she comes out of the room and walks into the kitchen. I turn to my brother, he is paying very close attention to her. Why wouldn't he? Leggy blondes are just his type and in the emerald dress she's wearing with high, strappy heels, it's a wonder he hasn't jumped her yet.

"Anna, I thought I made it quite clear you can't kill him after we came out of the cinema and found you choking him." (Name) comes into view. Wow, she is gorgeous. She is wearing black, high-waisted shorts with a baggy, (Colour) top that on one side had slipped of her shoulder and shows her black bra strap, teamed with black heeled ankle boots, however the most striking thing of her appearance are her eyes. The make-up she has on make her (E/C) orbs look even wider than normal and had they always been so sparkly? She walks up to me, even with the heels barely reaches my shoulder and smirks.

"See something you like?" She questions then joins Anna in the kitchen who gives her a glass of wine. They clink glasses and both say.

"ура" (cheers) The phone rings and Anna answers it and listens, when she has put it down she announces the taxi is here and we all leave room. When we walk down the hotel corridor Al and (Name) are in front with her trying to work out how tall she is against him and Anna falls into step with me.

"Don't take your eyes off her tonight, she may not seem it but can be quite naive and childish when alcohol is involved and throughout the night it increases tenfold." She says quietly, then lets a small smile creep onto her face. "On the other hand enjoy tonight, (Name) is a very touchy-feely drunk." She winks and then catches up to the others leaving me with this thought.

When the taxi stops we pay the man then get out. Across the road to us there is a club with a red sign that says something in Russian and I assume this is where we're going, it must be a good club judging it by the really long queue that goes down the road.

"What is this club called?" I ask (Name) as she links arms with me.

"полночь, it means midnight, it's a European club run by a branch of our family." She grins as we walk straight to the front of the queue ignoring any protests. As soon as the mountain of a bouncer sees (Name) he smiles at her.

"отношении к боссу" (regards to the boss) She returns the smile.

"конечно (of course) спасибо (thank you)" When we enter the club we are led to a separate room that is smaller with more comfortable seats and a private bar, but it still has a rather busy dance floor opposed to the chaos of the main room. The host leaves us in a seating area marked V.I.P only to quickly return with a tray with four shots on it. We all swallow at the same time, the liquid burns my throat on the way down.

"What the hell was that?" Al asks coughing slightly, Anna laughs.

"Vodka, don't be such a wuss."

"That wasn't vodka, that was rocket fuel." He retorts.

"Actually it's Russian vodka, you're probably use to crappy American substitutions, the alcohol content is gonna be a lot higher than you're used to tonight." Says (Name) as she signals for more drinks to be brought over and then sits down on my lap, not that I mind.

About an hour later, none of us would get away with driving legally and (Name) is probably the worst, maybe because she is quite a lot smaller than us so has more in her system. This particularly evident when she stands up and announces loudly she wants to dance. No way am I dancing, she pouts at me when I refuse her and tugs on Anna's arm, before they go I say to Anna.

"She's Russian right? Why is she this bad already?" Anna grins.

"A couple of reasons; her and I have been drinking Russian alcohol, you have not, she is a lot smaller than you and remember she is half Japanese and we all know they can't hold their drink. Sadly though she will be the one without a hangover tomorrow, повезло сука (lucky bitch)." She laughs when (Name) pulls her to the dance floor and they start dancing to some random Eric Saade song.

"Best night ever" slurs Al as he downs another shot.

"Two banging hot dolls, epic night club and I have spent nothing, if you'll excuse me brother I'm going to dance with the blonde and score." He nearly trips down the steps and shoves his way through the crowd to the girls. He immediately starts dancing very closely with Anna and I realize that I can no longer see (Name). I almost completely sober up through panic, when I finally spot her in the crowd, my panic only gets worse as I see she is being led along by a man a bit older than us holding her wrist and leading her to the bathrooms. Panic is replaced by anger and I barrel through the crowd towards them and follow them to the toilets.

I can hear them through the walkway to the loos.

"Silly man I can't dance on your lap, I'll fall off, and we're in the bathroom. Come on we should go back, you can come and meet Mattie my boyfriend." She says giggling, she is such a troublesome drunk.

"Oh you have a boyfriend, sorry babe, but you're gonna stay here with me and we can have some fun of our own minus Mattie." I hear (Name) gasp and I practically break down the bathroom door. (Name) is pinned to the wall by the man and her top has been lowered revealing more of her bra.

"Get your fucking hands off my girlfriend." I snarl at the man, I know I look scary, however all hope of me looking and sounding bad ass are ruined by (Name) who looks round the man and loudly announces "Maaaattttiiieee" to the world like a fucking three year old. The man let's go of (Name) and turns to face me, he then laughs and turns to (Name).

"Aw look at that babe, your little boyfriend interrupted us, seems like I'm have to deal with him first." But before he can do anything to me my fist connects with his nose and he crashes to the ground.

"You little shit, you'll pay for that. Security!" Well damn. Two burly security guards come into the bathroom.

"What's the problem in here Mr. Nordosdrov?" The vile man from before spits blood.

"Are you retarded? look what he did to my beautiful face, take him outside and do the same" The two men nod and move towards me, I tense. "Excuse me? The man is lying, he fell on his face when he attacked me, leave my boyfriend alone." Giggles (Name) leaning against the sinks. "Ignore her, the girl is clearly drunk." Says one of the bouncers. But the other man hits him on the arm and explains who she is.

"Miss (Surname) we're terribly sorry about this trouble, you grandfather doesn't need to know of this." She slowly nods and walks over to me. "I don't care any more, come on Mattie I need another drink." That is the last thing she needs. We make our way back to the seats and when I sit down she sits on top of me and starts kissing my neck. My eyes widen and I'm not sure what to do, but when she reaches my mouth I can't help myself. She smiles into the kiss and I feel her hands brush along my abdomen and start going lower. I groan and she stops. She says something in Russian between kisses.

"What?" I say as she nips my bottom lip.

"Dance with me. I saved you back there so танцевать (kiss) со (kiss) мной (kiss). (Dance- with- me)" I allow her to pull me up and we go down to the dance floor. The song 'Your touch' starts and I wrap my arms around her.

"This is our song" She says as she brings herself even closer to me if that's possible ensuring maximum contact. As the song builds my grip slackens but she stays close so I look down and she kisses me catching me by surprise. Ah screw it, I tried to control myself and I can't. I deepen the kiss and bring my hands down her sides and she shivers, her hands creep to my stomach and she traces my muscles under my shirt. I catch Al's eyes a little away from us and he and Anna are kissing, he moves his eyes to the direction of the door and we leave, still attached to our partners.

The taxi ride back is filled with much kissing and groping, both girls sitting mine and Al's laps. (Name) pretty much throws money at the driver and we make our way out the vehicle. I decide (Name) isn't walking quick enough for my liking and I throw her over my shoulder for the second time today. When we make it to the penthouse, I make a beeline for the girls room wanting the double-bed. I practically chuck (Name) into the bedroom and lock the door behind me. She looks so damn sexy and as soon as I turn round she re-attaches herself to my lips and starts un-doing the buttons on my shirt. Fuck the shirt. I rip it off, the buttons flying everywhere in the process, she giggles quietly, she's still drunk. She undoes my slacks and I pull them down removing them quickly with my shoes and socks. While I am bent down, I take off her shoes and kiss all the way up her leg, she pulls my hair, freeing it from the hair band. She giggles again and whispers.

"Now you look like a girl." She really is still quite drunk. A small seed of doubt pops into my head. However I soon forget it when (Name) pulls me upright, two fingers under my chin and backs up to the bed.

"I'm still dressed." She whispers in my ear as I approach her and gently lower her onto the mattress.

"Not if I can help it." I say huskily to her as I remove her shorts and top leaving her in her black bra and panties. I position myself over her and she whimpers. I lock my fingers with hers and start kissing her neck and her collar bone, leaving bite marks all the way down her body and she moans.

"Mattie, that's mean. Stop it." The doubt is back. She is drunk and might hate me if we do anything else. I bring myself up to her eye level.

"Do you want this?" She looks at me with wide eyes, she hesitates. That's it for me, if it were anyone else, any other girl I only want one thing from. But it's (Name) and she's not sober and it wouldn't be right. What the hell has this girl done to me? I lower my body and lay down next to her embracing her from behind.

"(Name). Another time, you aren't sober and it wouldn't be fair. I love you and don't want to upset you if you regret it." She turns round in my arms.

"You said you love me? я тебя люблю also." She snuggles into me. I don't speak Russian, but I know what that means. I pull her into me and just before I fall into unconsciousness, She whispers.

"Thank you."

**Holy FRUK! What the hell did I just write ? Any** ways** I hope you enjoy the chapter and please comment if you can be bothered it makes me happy. I genuinely mean it when I say people reading and favouritng makes my day, I love you all. ^0^**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the craziness that is the plot line**.


	14. Chapter 14

**Good day fine sirs! This chapter is brought to you by Yugiohs, apparently they're Yugilicious. Anyway happy readings swearing ahead, possibly violence you never know.**

(Your POV)

You wake up slowly in the morning lying on your stomach, this can be considered normal for you, however what is different is that there is a rather heavy weight upon your back emitting strange noises like snoring. In your sleepy state you wonder what the hell it is, then you shift round and see blonde hair and Matt's sleeping face. In any other circumstances you would have found this hilarious and maybe would have even taken pictures, but you really needed the loo so that of course was the priority. After a few minutes of poking and prodding trying to wake him up you were only successful in making him tighten his grip on you while remaining on top of you. You are running out of ideas and time, your only hope is to slowly edge both of you to the end of the bed and essentially make yourself fall off. This is not the kind of thing you want to be doing on a Sunday morning but nature calls. You land on the bedroom floor with a small thud and it kinda hurts, it is this point Matt decides to enter the land of the living.

"What are you doing on the floor?" You glare at him.

"Oh you know escaping from a death grip and going to the loo. How the frick did you sleep through poking and prodding, yet when I oh so delicately land on the floor you wake up?" You pick up his shirt from the floor and put it on, you sigh when you realize all the buttons are gone. "Delicately? Don't flatter yourself." He smirks at you.

"Well at least when I sleep on people I don't bring the risk of suffocating them in their sleep and just for that comment I'm not coming back to bed." You stick your tongue out and leave the room.

"Fine," he says tiredly "all the more room for me."

You walk to the bathroom and do your business and then look in the mirror. Honestly you have looked better; Your make-up from last night has smudged and you look like a panda on top of looking really tired. Luckily for you there is no hang-over and when you've washed your face you feel much better. The happy mood then drops when you look down your body and see a dozen or more love bites staring back at you in the mirror. You march back into the bedroom and yank the duvet off Matt who groans and shields his eyes from the light. You then pull off his shirt and throw it at him.

"Would you mind explaining where all of these came from" You say angrily at him while you spin round giving him a 360 degree view. He looks up at you and smirks, he then moves to sit on the end of the bed just in front of you.

"I think you and I both know the answer to that besides you gave me one first." He shows you his neck.

"That doesn't mean you have to do it back let alone this many!" You turn your back to him and pick up the shirt again.

"Hey I was just marking what's mine. Since when do you have a tattoo?" He says touching the mark on your skin in the small of your back. "Since I became a fully functioning member of the (Surname) family and started doing it's bidding. It's the family insignia." The insignia in question is a small shield on your back with an eagle and a bear on it. Matt kisses it and stands up.

"Will I be forgiven if I make you breakfast?" You grin at him.

"Maybe, if your pancake making skills are decent we shall see." He takes your hand and guides you to the kitchen, still only wearing his boxers not that you mind at all.

After consuming two pancakes and Matt just finishing his fifth, Anna and Al emerge from the other room, both looking like zombies and clutching their heads.

"Morning guys, there is aspirin in the bathroom, do you want any breakfast?" You say to them as they approach you and lean against the counter. You exchange a look with Matt when you see Al's arm around Anna's waist.

"Never again, alcohol is evil and corrupts even the most brilliant of minds." Anna moans as she leaves for the bathroom.

"Have fun last night?" Matt asks Al who then smirks.

"Fuck yeah! Fuck being the right word too. By the look of (Name) I bet you had just as much time." You feel a blush burn your face as you remember you're only wearing bra, panties and Matt's shirt.

"I'm going to pack and get dressed, though I don't know what I have that will cover all of your gifts." You say as you put your plate in the sink, making Al wince.

"Remember guys check out is noon, you have just over an hour."

:3)~ :3)~ :3)~ Mousy Emoticon Time Skip :3)~ :3)~ :3)~

(Matt POV)

After some last minute packing from Al, A.K.A grab everything and shove it into the bag we check out of the hotel with seconds to spare and have been on the road for about an hour.

"Alright I give up, I see nothing in or out of the car that begins with 'D' tell me the answer." Al says to Anna, those two are sitting in the back playing I spy and it's rather amusing, both of them are quite creative.

"Yes I win again, the answer was tree." She starts laughing as Al shouts at her.

"The hell? Tree doesn't begin with 'D' do people not go to school in Russia?" (Name) coughs gently.

"What are you saying Al, that everyone in Russia is stupid and uneducated, me included?" He makes a face.

"Not you just her, how the fuck can the answer be tree, I get the point for this round." Anna shakes her head.

"No you don't in Russian tree is pronounced 'drevo' hence the answer does begin with 'D' and I win, your go." This seems too much for Al to comprehend so he moves on and has his go and they continue taking turns until we stop at a service station for food and a loo break. While we also take a break (Name) puts petrol in the car and buys some snacks for the remainder of the journey, however on the way back to the car she stops and starts looking at another car opposed to hers with a Russian number plate, she takes a picture of the licence and comes back to the car with a frown, she plugs in her seat belt and drives away in silence.

"What was that about?" I ask her as we exit the car park.

"I think I've seen that number before, so I was thinking it might be one of our guys, but it wasn't I checked on my phone. It's nothing to worry about. Anyone want any Pocky sticks?" Nothing my ass, she's not happy about something. I sigh and take a packet of Pocky sticks and leaver her to her driving.

Another hour has passed and Anna and (Name) are talking about Halloween which is just more than a month away.

"Are you gonna do another party this year? Your parties are always amazing and Trick or Treating is boring now." Asks Anna and (Name) smiles.

"Of course my parties are awesome I arrange them. But I thought you were only here for a month, you'd miss it." Anna laughs.

"I could stay longer, no one back home would mind, the headmistress hates me remember? And if the people at your school like me they won't mind either, there's also the fact your grandpa loves me and wouldn't mind me staying longer too." (Name) turns slightly to me, but still has her eyes on the road.

"If I had a Halloween party would you attend? And do you think anyone else would want to?" I look at my girlfriend over my sunglasses. "You're kidding right of course I'd go and in case you haven't noticed people practically worship you at school, opposed from a few of the dicks." (Name) nods.

"So it's settled then you are having a Halloween party, all we need to do is think of a theme, last years is gonna be hard to beat though." Anna says excitedly.

"What was the theme last year?" Al says now mildly interested.

"Last year it was amazing, (Name) used to live in the middle of a forest and she lit up the woods and made it look like a gothic fairy tail and that's what the theme was. Brother's Grimm. It's gonna be hard to top." There is silence for a little bit.

"The new house looks like an old European castle when you see it Anna, so I'm thinking we could do something vampire themed, like a masked ball or something. It's formal enough that grandfather will be okay with it and might even invite his own guests, but it's still fun enough that people our age would enjoy it too. Alex will go Trick or Treating with Zoren so we won't have to worry too much for catering for his friends. How does that sound?" (Name) says as she looks at her friend through the mirror.

"That's brilliant,we'll start planning when we get there, then I can see what I'm working with and leave your costumes to me everyone. I'll start designing them now." Anna says as she pulls out her phone.

After the conversation came to an end, we all sit in a happy silence listening to the radio and continue doing this for another half an hour or so before (Name) checks her mirror for the hundredth time in the space of five minutes and swears in Russian.

"Anna in a minute would you consider swapping with me, I think someone's following us and you're a better driver in these situations." Anna asks if she's sure their following us.

"Hang on I'll check." (Name) swerves the car off the motorway, crossing a couple of lanes and annoying numerous other drivers at the same time. I then look out the window and see the car from earlier copy our maneuver confirming her suspicions.

"Awesome A fucking car chase, this weekend just keeps getting better and better."Cheers Al and then (Name) snaps at him.

"Shut up and listen, this is what needs to happen. Matt you need to climb into the back with the others. Do it now." I unplug myself and quickly climb through the gap between the two front seats, trying to ignore the fact (Name) is driving about thirty- five mph over the speed limit. "Good job, now Anna you need to climb into the front seat and then we can work out how to swap when you get here okay?" It is kind of amazing how calm she can be in this situation, let alone take charge and work out what needs to be done. Anna easily moves herself to the front, showing it is quite obvious she's done this before.

"Before we switch can you give Matt my bag and Matt then go into my bag and take out the thing that looks like an organizer. Turn it on and press search, it's already set up for what I need." Anna tosses me the bag and I do what I'm told.

"Are you happy to go over while I move under you for the switch?" Asks Anna as (Name) removes her seat belt.

"Yeah that's fine just make sure your foot is on the gas before I let go of the wheel on my count of three. 3, 2, 1 Now!" The girls switch places almost seamlessly and the car barely slows down. I look out the back window and the car is still following us, also ignoring the speed limit.

"Al, can you swap places with me? I want to do something, move to the left a bit I'm coming in the back and then you move." (Name) does what she just said and Al clambers into the front, the devise in my hand bleeps and she takes it off me.

"It's an Ivashkov car, can you open the sunroof? I want to see what we're dealing with, oh and take the left there, this road has no cameras or anything that might see us." Anna does both required things and (Name) lifts her upper body through the whole. Something pings off the back of the car and she drops back down.

"They're fucking shooting at us." She shouts as her face contorts to anger. Out the window I see a man with sunglasses leaning out the chasing car.

"Matt under the drivers seat there should be a shot gun, give it to me." What the hell is she gonna do with it? I watch her climb back out of the roof and she tells me to hold her steady. She takes her aim and Bang! Her bullet hits the front left tyre and the car looses control and collides with a conveniently placed wall. (Name) climbs back in the car and slumps in the seat next to me.

"No one needs to know about this, especially grandfather okay?" We all nod and try and calm our breathing after the game of extreme musical chairs and the remainder of the journey is in silence.

\:D/ \:D/ \:D/ Crazy happy time skip of arm waving \:D/ \:D/ \:D/

(Your POV)

The sun is just starting to set as you see the familiar wall that announces you're almost come. You are in the driver's seat again, considering the fact Anna had no idea how to get to your house. As you pull into the drive you see movement in the downstairs window and as you get out Alex opens the front door and runs up to you.

"I missed you, did you have fun? Did you bring me anything?" You laugh as you hug him but before you can answer he spots Anna and runs up to her. "Annnnaaaaaaaa" He hugs her legs and she picks him up. "Long time no see squirt, I see you've gotten talker, won't be long until you look down on your sister like everyone else does." They all laugh at your expense and you see your grandfather come out the front door.

" I thought I heard noise, Anna dear it's good to see you again." Anna hugs your grandfather.

"Right back at you thanks for letting me stay."

"Not a problem my dear, stay as long as you need. I trust everything went well." He says turning to you. You nod at him.

"Everything went perfectly, Matt and Al were a great asset to have, I might have to take them with me again." Your grandfather looks at the boys.

"I'm glad to hear that, you boys must be tired after a weekend with these two, so would you want to stay hear tonight? It surely would be much more convenient." The boys accept the offer gratefully.

"(Name) show Anna to her room and Al where he and Matt can stay, I wish to have a word with Matt, nothing to worry about, now off you go." You leave reluctantly and walk into the house with the others.

(Grandfather's POV)

I watch the others leave, thankful that everyone made it back safely. I turn to look at the young man in front of me.

"Congratulations, you did well aside from the little hiccup on the way back in the car, I don't think it could have gone any better. You and I will get along, though you best hope I don't find out (Name) has one of those on her neck that you have." I say to him and his eyes widen, oh how I like scaring people. I laugh at him.

"Your face! Relax you two are teenagers, just be sensible and don't upset her and you'll be fine. Welcome to the family. I will tell her the situation, I'd rather her to be angry at me than you if she is. Now go find her, I think she thinks I have it in for you." The boy leaves and I follow him to the house. He will be good for her, now to deal with our Italian friends.

**Ta Da another chapters for you brilliant people. ^_^ There may be one up later maybe not, but I'm trying for one a day. Also when I've finished this story, I'm considering to do a Germany one but it may be an OC instead of Reader-chan and it would probably be a long one, but I promise nothing. Thanks a bunch for reading!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line and Yugioh's didn't sponsor this chapter, I just find YGO:TAS to be hilarious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello peoples on the internet, and yes I wish to write about Halloween, I'm aware I'm a couple of months early, but who gives a frig. Swearing is inevitable you have been warned.**

(Your POV)

It's later in the evening and there are six of you around the dining room table. It makes you smile, seeing the house full of people you actually like and that aren't there for business was refreshing.

"Grandfather, I have a question for you. If I said please may I have a Halloween party here what would you say?" You ask your grandfather at the first quiet moment. He raises his eyebrows at you.

"I would say, what sort of party and what's in it for me?" You smile at him.

"Going on the character of the house I was thinking a vampire themed masquerade ball. I was thinking something civilized and perhaps you could invite some 'work' friends provided they control themselves, I know you've been meaning to catch up with some old friends."

"I see, well provided all I have to do is pay for it and attend, you may do as you wish on the terms there are no drunken fools in my house and nothing gets broken. Also within twenty-four hours after the beginning of it the house needs to be back to it's original state." You grin.

"Those are terms I can live by and when you decide who you want to invite I would like to have the list and I'll do it for you." You motion for the others to leave the table with you and they follow you to your room.

"Make yourselves comfortable, I'm just gonna grab some paper from the study so we can start planning and then I'll print off blueprints of the house and grounds and we can decide how we can decorate things." The others sit around the kotestu table you have in your room while you walk out the room. When you return the plotting commences and you don't stop for the next few hours, you and Anna doing most of the thinking.

ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ Angry arm-waving time skip ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

(Your POV)

"Can we stop for tonight? I'm tired and besides we've pretty much made a very detailed to do list and designed the whole inside of 'Dracula's castle' all we need to do is the outside." Anna asks you as you add the final detail to the layout of the entrance hall with a sharpie pen. You look up her and then your eyes fall to the three unconscious bodies to the left of her, all three of the boys are sound asleep and you smile fondly at them. Alex is curled up in a tight ball next to you with Maya on his side and Yora is under the low table.

"I think it's probably for the best, I can't think when I'm tired, just help me move Alex and Maya into his room, then we can deal with Al and Matt." She grins at this.

"I have a great idea for those two, but I'll take Alex I don't really want to hold a tiger." You nod so she gently picks up Alex and Maya wakes up and growls at her.

"Hush little one, she isn't going to hurt him." You say to her as you pick her up and follow Anna out the door. You walk down the hall to Alex's room and place Maya on the bed then you take Alex from Anna and gently undress him, leaving him in his boxers and t shirt, you then lay him on his bed and tuck him in. You kiss him on the forehead and Maya reclaims her spot next to him when you leave the room and close the doors.

"So mind telling me what you great idea is for those two?" You ask Anna when you get back to your room. A wicked smile appears on her face and she picks up one of the many sharpies on the table.

"Need I explain further. I know it's so unoriginal, but it's always funny." You grin at her and take the pen from her hand.

"When we're done we have to take pictures, okay?" You whisper back to her as you both approach your victims. You gently remove Matt's sunglasses and begin your masterpiece, both of you trying to remain as quiet as possible.

You and Anna have both finished giving the boys a make over. Al now looks like a kitty with a moustache and Matt a Harry Potter and pirate mix. Both of you try not to laugh while you take numerous pictures of them from many different angles on both of your phones, however you freeze when Matt stirs in his sleep and rolls over. You both breathe a sigh of relief when he settles back down and you notice another evil smile grace Anna's face. She then proceeds to step over Al's unconscious form and go over to you.

"Let's boost it up a notch, I say we move them closer to each other and maybe make them hug each other." She whispers in your ear.

"Now that is evil, but very risky." You giggle quietly and think it over.

"Well they're probably gonna kill us anyway, so why not milk it for all it's worth." With gentle nudging and rolling you bring the boys very close to each other and then it seems luck is on your side when Matt unconsciously reaches out in his sleep to cuddle the closest thing, which turns out to be Al who in return also moves closer. This is now too much for you, so you quickly take all the evidence you need and exit the room and close the door, sadly you do it quite loudly.

"Run!" Anna says through laughter and you both move downstairs and hide in the kitchen. When you reach the kitchen you can no longer keep it together and collapse into fits of giggles.

"We are so dead" You say clutching your stomach.

"Yeah but it's so worth it." Anna replies wiping tears from her eyes. You hear the kitchen door open and brace yourself, but relax when you see your Grandfather walk in holding a glass.

"What's so funny? Where are the boys?" You start laughing again and show him the pictures on your phones. You hear a door slam upstairs. Busted. You and Anna look at each other with alarmed faces.

"Grandpa, please look after my phone I need these pictures, Anna you are the only one with pictures if they think that far and remember Grandpa you didn't see anything let alone us." You give your phone to your guardian and run out the kitchen.

(Matt POV)

I wake up when I hear the bedroom door slam and slowly open my eyes. "Fucking hell Al! Get the hell away from me!" My brother's face was inches away from mine and our bodies are intertwined. My yelling wakes him up and in a dazed state he tumbles away from me and I notice sharpie all over his face while he tries to recover from his fall. He looks like some demented cat person with a really swirly moustache and on his forehead it reads; Anna was here. It's hilarious and I start laughing at him. I then stop when Al starts pointing and laughing at my own face.

"Dude you look ridiculous, like Harry potter with a bushy beard!" He stops too and we both rush over to the mirror looking at our sharpie covered faces.

"I'm gonna kill 'em! Where the fuck is my bat?" Al screeches as he runs over to the doors and pushes them open.

"Wait, why kill them when we can do other things." I smirk at my brother who then returns the facial expression. In my mind I do kind of feel at fault for falling asleep, but Al doesn't need to know that and neither does (Name) when I get my hands on her.

"They're still probably together at the moment and when we find them they will split." I say to Al as we reach the landing of the stairs. He nods as we jump down the last few steps, I feel adrenaline through my body and the chase has begun and a good hunter always gets his prey.

(Your POV)

You and Anna are hiding on the stairs in a secret passage leading way up to the first floor library and have been there for the last twenty minutes.

"Do you think it's safe yet?" Anna asks while playing with her hair.

"Probably not, but if you wanna go be my guest." You say checking your watch.

"On second thoughts let's go look for another place to hide, they have no hope in hell finding this one." She nods and you slowly inch open the panelling checking if the coast is clear and it is so you move it open further and climb out.

"You know I haven't played hide and seek in ages, this is gonna be fun though I hope to god they've washed their faces otherwise I won't be able to concentrate." Anna says as she brushes off the accumulated dust on her clothes.

"Al and Matt are probably looking together and when they find us we should split, Al is obviously gonna go after you and that leaves me with the real challenge, but if we plan it right and not go into any rooms with only one door we should be fine and worse case scenario there's always the window." Anna agrees with you and the two of you start walking cautiously along the corridor. So far so good you think when you enter the main entrance hallway of the house, this part of the house if any will be your downfall, the high ceiling makes your footsteps echo and the balcony sort of structure at the top of the staircase leaves you to be easily spotted. Thankfully there's no sign of Matt and Al and your footsteps are swallowed up when you reach the carpeted stairs and start to slowly ascend.

"Are you sure it okay to go upstairs? What if we get trapped up there?" Anna says barely louder than a whisper. You turn to face her.

"Relax the two of them can't block off the three stairways and the secret passage, we'll be fine." She nods and you continue moving.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" You hear a voice say from the top of the stairs. Shit. You look up and see Matt and Al leaning against the banisters, wide smirks on both their faces. It is now silent and you could hear a pin drop. That is of course until Anna starts laughing.

"Oh for the love of god you could of at least cleaned your faces, though you look absolutely stunning." Al looses composure and growls, but Matt stops him. He too knows it's never wise to make the first move. Screw it, you tug at Anna's arm and retrace your steps down the stairs, but this escape route is soon blocked when Matt swings himself over the banister and drops to the bottom of the stairs, an ever present smirk on his face. Damn him and his stupid badass-ness. You turn to Anna.

"Remember what I said on who will chase who?" She nods and at the same time you both make your move, you head towards Al and Anna to Matt. You hear Matt yell.

"Leave her, she's mine!" as you slip past Al and sprint down the corridor, trying desperately to come up with a plan.

You curse to yourself when you remember a lot of the doors are gonna be locked due to the fact you've barely been here a week and you know you won't have enough time to pick them, you can hear Matt's footsteps behind you.

"If you give yourself up, I'll be more tolerant." He calls and you snort at this yeah right. You quickly take off your jumper and throw it behind you.

"You'll never take me alive!" You yell and pick up the pace.

"Wrong answer!" He yells back and you laugh. You take a sharp left and dash towards the music room at the other end of the corridor, this is a good idea because it follows onto the library and you can get to the secret passage to go downstairs. Not gonna get me today you think as you burst through the door and run to the other side of the room. You twist the knob on the door and push forward, only the door doesn't budge. Fudge monkeys! You try the door again and can safely say it's locked. You turn around and scan the room for another exit. Damn you to hell stupid door and you kick it to make a point. There is always the window you think and there is the oak tree a couple of feet away, you could make that jump and then you could climb down the tree. You train of thought derails itself when Matt slowly walks into the room and shuts the door behind him, locking it.

"Looks like I win (Name), it's still not too late to surrender, come quietly and the punishment won't be so harsh." He takes a step towards you so you move round and put the grand piano between him and you. Behind Matt you see the window is open and this solidifies your brilliant if not slightly crazy plan of action. He stands at the other side of the instrument and slowly starts creeping round, little by little probably hoping you won't notice. But this is what you want him to do, if you switch places you will be able to jump out the window.

"Why would I surrender myself to someone with sharpie on their face? I may be in a difficult situation, but I'm not desperate enough to do that. I still have my dignity to upkeep." You smile back at him and he smirks at you.

"If you don't surrender, I will take every shred of dignity you have." You dread to think what he's gonna do to you if he catches you and you think by the sound of his dark chuckle it's evident on your face. You need to budge round a tiny bit more and you can go.

"Don't worry mon petit lapin I won't hurt you, much. Not if you co-operate." Damn him and his stupid French speaking, the son of a bitch is enjoying this. You however are now close enough to the window. You take a deep breath and say.

"Okay fine. You win." You see his smirk grow, and now that he's off guard you run to the window and jump across to the tree and slide down to the gravel below.

"And now sir I bid you adieu." You mock bow to him and start running down the garden, your scarf streaming along behind you.

(Matt POV)

She just jumped out the fucking window!? I am a hunter, so how is it she can avoid me so easily? I will not loose this, the harder the chase, the more rewarding the prize. I jump out the window, copying her previous movements and follow her into the darkness. I can't see her, but I know she's close. I have hunted like this before so I know I have the upper hand. Her breathing is quick and shallow and I can smell her perfume, this will be over shortly. I am silent, after years of hunting animals with such sensitive ears and noses I can mask myself. Suddenly she gasps and makes a mad dash for new cover seems she noticed me, no different than hunting deer. I follow after her and see up ahead a large fog light illuminating the garden. I can see her now and her me.

"You know I really didn't figure you would jump out the window, but was it really worth it for a few extra minutes of freedom?" I say as we both come to a stop.

"Can you really say that now considering I'm still free?" She says, I can see her eyes darting back and forth trying to think of a new escape route. Her eyes then pause on something to the left and she looks like she's judging distances. She's loosing concentration and giving herself away, this will be over quickly. I move towards her, leaning slightly to the left, but she moves starts running to the right.

"I'm not that stupid, this isn't over yet." She laughs running towards the garage and quickly typing in the code. Luckily I get there before the door closes and follow her inside. If she gets to the stairs before the weapon room before me it's game over. There is silence and she must be crouched behind one of the vehicles, and I look round where I'm standing looking for something that will give me an advantage. I spot a reel of garden rope on the shelf and take it with me as I start to move again. Suddenly I hear movement next to her 4x4, but I saw the stone she threw and I now know where she is. Like lightening I approach her real location, but she is just as quick and makes it back outside. I grin madly, I'm faster than her and quickly close the gap to tackle (Name) to the ground.

(Your POV)

You scream when he grabs you and pulls you to the grass, his grip is like iron as you try and squirm away.

"Stop struggling mon cher or I will use the rope I found." He whispers in your ear, his voice having a dangerous edge to it.

"You wouldn't dare." You hiss at him, still not giving up.

"Have it your way." He smirks and pins your hands with one of his and wraps the green garden rope around your wrists with the other then ties it with a secure double knot.

"I hate you so much right now, take it off!" You yell at him when he gets off of you.

"No I don't think I will, and look I still have quite a lot of rope left." Your eyes move to the reel of rope in his hand.

"You use it and not only will I break up with you, I will choke you to death with it."

"I don't think you're in any position to be making those kind of threats, besides how can you break up with me if you can't speak?" You eyes widen as he reaches for your scarf and pulls it up over your mouth and he ties that up too.

"There we are nice and quiet, what are you gonna do now hmm? Oh right you can't speak what a shame." You glare at him, wishing you had laser eyes.

"Aw don't look at me like that, you started this remember? Now for some finishing touches." He leans over you and picks up the rope again, so you somehow find a way to your feet and try and move away.

"A-a-ah I have won now and you (Name) are my prize." He says as he pulls you back down and you land on his lap.

"See if you didn't run I wouldn't have to do this." He picks up the ropes again and ties your ankles, He then throws the rope down, picks you up and starts moving towards the house. Oh no, you try to remain calm, last time you were tied up like this you nearly didn't make it back home. But it's okay that was ages ago, that was with some other people, this is Matt you tell yourself he won't hurt you. You test the bonds again and try to break out of them. No good, you really are stuck at his mercy, you feel fear wash over you as you continue to struggle in vain. You can't help it your mind keeps wandering back to that horrible week, the small part of logic in your brain telling you to calm down is drowned out by the fear of what happened before might be repeated. A small sob racks through your body and you whimper quietly hoping it will go un-noticed, but Matt looks down at you with concerned eyes.

(Matt POV)

I walk up to the house with a satisfied smile on my face with (Name) in my arms. She is still struggling but as the house comes into view she starts to stop and starts making small noises of distress, like a cute little forest animal. I look down to check on her and am met with a look of fear and tears escaping from (E/C) eyes, she quickly looks away. What if I've gone too far? What if something like this has happened to her before? A week ago someone did come after her and her brother and maybe it wasn't the first time. A pang of guilt goes through me.

"(Name)? look at me" She sobs quietly and doesn't move, so I stop walking and set her down on the ground carefully, still holding her because her feet are bound. She still won't look at me so I wipe away her tears and and gently move her scarf away. She doesn't say anything and I'm really concerned now, so I quickly untie her. Part of me expects her to make a move and escape, but instead she moves into me and sobs into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and whisper calming things in her ear.

"Do you want to tell me what I did wrong?" I ask her quietly and she pulls away slightly to look at me.

"Not you, you didn't know. I just can't deal very well with being bound if that's all right for next time." She clings to my arm and we start moving to the house.

"Will you tell me why?" I ask gently.

"Not now, not in detail." She shudders."Let's just say grandpa has loads of enemies that sometimes go too far." She moves the sleeves of her shirt down past her hands trying to cover them from me, without thinking I move to see what she's hiding and to my surprise she doesn't resit for the first time tonight. There are scars on her wrists, not from tonight they are faint but the wounds must of been bad. She pulls her hands from my grip.

"When I was younger, the night my parents died I was caught when we were escaping from the house, there was me, Alex and our nanny. They saw us running ..." She stops and I pull her in close.

"And I told her to take Alex and run, she wouldn't leave me but I made her and they took me, just me instead of us all." She sobs and I think she's finished, but she continues. "I was there for a week, before G-grandpa came for me, they just c-chained me in a room and left me." She buries herself into me and sobs.

I have no idea what to say so I pick her up and carry her to her room and set her on the bed. She takes her shoes off and I do the same. "You know you're the first person I've told outside the family, not even Anna knows." She says quietly as she burrows under her duvet.

"Why is it that I can keep up this charade in front of anyone, yet you, the bane of my existence, make it disappear? You make me feel so weak and fragile and I hate it. Grandpa calls me flower all the time, because deep down he knows I am weak." I kiss her catching her unaware.

"You are a flower, like a rose. The prettiest of flowers, but the prettiest of roses have their thorns. A perfect metaphor for you." She furrows her eyebrows and then a ghost of a smile appears on her face.

"You really mess with my head do you know that?" She says as we lay in the darkness.

"I do, but you don't realize how much you do it back." I feel her smile and she let's out a content sigh.

"I'm going to sleep now, please don't lay on me again." (Name) says pulling the duvet up.

"Right back at you."

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, Hetalia is not mine no matter how many times I claim it is.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi people, how are we doing today? Anyways another chapter for you and there is most likely swearing ahead.**

(Your POV)

It is now coming to the end of fourth lesson and nearly lunch time. You have just had a free and are sitting on one of the large circular tables in the common room with Liz, Bella, Toni and Gil. The table is mostly taken up by your Halloween plans and ideas.

"What exactly is all of this stuff? Why do you have a blueprint of a castle?" Asks Toni while picking up the blueprint to your house.

"That my friend would be the layout of my house and considering that you will be invited you should be interested to know I'm having a Halloween party and when I have finalized the invitation design you may have one." You say as you read over the design you have just created.

"A Halloween party? No ones done anything like that in ages." Liz exclaims happily.

"I have hosted one for the last four years after I decided I was too old to trick or treat." The school bell goes for lunch and you start putting some of the things away for lunch. When that is done Matt comes walking into the corridor and sits down next to you, he kisses you and nods to the others, who now seem to be less afraid of the demon brothers.

"Where's Al and Anna?" You ask him as you pull out a cookie from your bag and give it to him.

"Thanks babe, and to answer your question Al is currently beating up some guy because he was flirting with Anna." You roll your eyes at this and they walk through the common room looking very pleased with themselves.

"So how is your first day in an American school going?" Anna takes the other seat next to you and Al her.

"It is amazing, no uniform and I'm pretty sure I could get away with murder at this school. What is that?" She says looking at the design in your hand.

"It's my first invitation design, I've come up with a sort of rhyme to put on the front, then we'll put details on the back listen.~

Through the woods if you dare,

And find the castle hidden there,

Surrounded by walls, the dark crooked spires,

Enter the dwelling of the king of vampyres,

Come to dance, come one and all,

Into the shadows, the vampyres ball,

Masks and veils hide your face from the light,

Identities hidden just for tonight,

But dear child, please beware,

Watch your step inside with care,

For in these woods should you scream,

No one will hear you this Halloween.

"That's really good, when did you have time to do that?" Anna says as she takes it from your hand and reads it over.

"In Math, I got bored and decided to do something actually worth doing." Anna then gives it to Bella who reads it through also.

"From what I gather, it's going to be a ball right? a masquerade ball? That's brilliant. I can't wait." She says happily.

"I need to start thinking of costumes." Anna stands up dramatically and slams both hands on the table.

"I have a proposal for everyone on this table and I'm only gonna say it once. If you donate slave labour to us and help us set things up the day before and in the morning, I the ever amazing person that I am will design you costumes, do we have a deal?" Silence, you then break that silence with a sigh.

"I'd take the offer if I were you, I know she seems crazy and she is a blonde, but costume design is something she is very good at and she's already started mine and the boys. But I would like to add a couple of conditions; You can also stay the night before and we can do a horror movie marathon and the night after if you you are willing to help tidy up." They all ponder this for a second.

"Well Al and I are definitely are in, I like staying round your house, we could play hide and seek again." Anna glares at Matt.

"No way, last night Al threw me in the pool and wouldn't let me get out." You all laugh and then Gil says.

"Wait you have a pool? I'm in, can I see the layout of your castle please?" The others confirm that they will help too and the rest of lunch is taken up by filling the others in on what has already been decided.

(l l) (l l) (l l) (l l) (l l) (l l) Dango time skip for Tasha-chan (l l) (l l) (l l) (l l) (l l) (l l)

(Your POV)

You and Anna are in the study downstairs and you are both writing out loads of invitations by hand with the simple tools of red ink and parchment paper, to give a more authentic look. Yora is asleep on you lap and like a regular house cat he is twitches while he dreams. There is a soft knock at the door and you both look up.

"Sorry to disturb you girls, but I have the list of guests your grandfather would like to attend, there is also some coffee for you two, a gift from the cook." Zoren says as he hands you the list and places the tray with coffee on the table near you.

"Ah coffee my ever faithful best friend." Anna smile reaching for a mug and you pout at her.

"Excuse me, I thought that was my position." She laughs.

"You're one to talk I feel as though I've been replaced by Matt, not that you would care." You grin at her and take a sip of coffee from your own mug and start reading down the list of names. Vargas family? That name sounds vaguely familiar to you.

"Hey Anna do you know who the Vargas family members are? I know the name but I can't think who." She looks up at you and puts her pen down.

"The Vargas family are the main Italian mafia family, Papa is pretty good friends with the leader Emilio and he has two sons, twins a couple of years older than us, um I think they're Luciano and Flavio." Hmm you heard grandfather and Zoren discussing a Luciano the night you came back from Matt's. Oh well, it's best to keep out of his business and you don't think any more of it. You scan down the rest of the list smiling when you recognize a few other names and pulling faces at people you don't like so much. You have another thought, one of which involves you inviting Oliver and then whether or not you should warn Al and Matt. You decide against it thinking it would be funnier not to and write him an invite too, adding a note not to bring cupcakes and not tell the boys. When you both have finished your half of lists you carry them with great skill out the house and down to the staff quarters to be posted tomorrow morning. It was late, but not late enough to sleep, so you both agree to grab duvets and crash in the cinema room and watch chick flicks starting with Mean girls. You eventually fall asleep and dream about certain people that you didn't like at school being hit by a bus.

(◕‿◕ ) (◕‿◕ ) (◕‿◕ ) Pretty flower emoticon time skip (◕‿◕ ) (◕‿◕ ) (◕‿◕ )

(Your POV)

Today was now to be known as 'The day we learnt never to give Anna a megaphone or control over anything ever ever again.' Said day in question was October 30th, Friday and the day before Halloween. As soon as the school bell rang the nine of you met in the car park by your car. Your team of friends that were to help you set up were as follows; Yourself, Matt, Alex, Liz, Gil in your car. Al and Anna in Matt's truck and Toni said he would drive Bella and follow you to your house. Poor unfortunate souls, they weren't aware yet of just how bossy Anna could be. When the convoy arrives at your house you all park in the drive and park outside the staff building.

"You know your house is a lot smaller than I thought it was gonna be." Liz says picking up Alex because he's adorable and he doesn't seem to care.

"That's because this is not the main house." Says your grandfather as he walks out of the garage with three men behind him.

"Okay minions this is our grandfather and he is the one that generously agreed to let me have the party, so please bow down at his foolishness of allowing tomorrow to happen." You say as they walk towards you.

"Anna dear can you guide your volunteers to the kitchen, cook left snacks waiting for you and (Name), Alex may I have a quick word with you? Matt you can stay too." Says your grandfather after everyone has been introduced except the men that accompanied your grandfather. You nod, take Matt's hand and start walking towards the study.

" (Name), Alex, Matt these are our friends from Italy, Emilio Vargas patriarch of his family and his two sons Luciano and Flavio." You feel Matt stiffen slightly at the mention of Luciano.

"For reasons it was better for them to come today and will be staying with us for a week." You nod and smile at them.

"Gentleman, this is my grandson Alex and my granddaughter (Name) and the young man next to her is her boyfriend Matt." Almost immediately the older man embraces you and kisses both your cheeks.

"Una ragazza così carina! E 'un piacere conoscerti, finalmente." (Such a pretty girl, it is nice to meet you at last.) You smile at the compliment. "Grazie signore, è un piacere conoscerti troppo." (Thank you sir, it is nice to meet you too.) The man's smile gets wider, if that's even possible. "Si parla italiano?" (You speak Italian) He finally lets go of you.

" Non tanto quanto mi piacerebbe"(Not as much as I'd like). You answer and he smiles even more.

"Then perhaps my sons will teach you further." He then shakes Matt's and Alex's hands, before turning to your grandfather and says.

"My boys will help you and your friends set up. Boys her friends are not of this world, no violence or other things. Come friend, let's open the wine I bought you from home." He says looking particularly at Luciano. They both say they will and the two older gentlemen leave the room.

"Come on then, I'll introduce the others and fill you in on the tasks we will get through today." You move towards the door and Matt puts his arm over your shoulder.

(Matt POV)

When we walk out the room, I possessively put my arm round (Name)'s shoulders and completely ignore the Italian bastards. So this is the guy that was gonna have (Name). As (Name) let's them meet the others I inspect them. The seemingly younger twin, Flavio just screams gay, not that it bothers me, in fact it means there's one less thing for me to worry about. He is blonde like me with a curl on his head, he has red eyes like Al and is stylishly dressed. He will get along well with Anna who he is already speaking to about costumes and that he will help her. It is the other one I don't like and don't trust. Luciano Vargas. I hate him already, I know it's childish, but he is after what is mine I know it. Our eyes meet for a second, my purple ones and his a few shades darker. He smiles at me, but the kind of smile I want to rip off his arrogant face. I glare back at him, but he can't see because of my shades. I feel uneasy around him and I get the feeling Alex does too. He will be my ally against this fucker, the air about him seems dangerous and he might seem the typical charming Italian like his brother but he is dangerous. Like me and like (Name). He is after all a child of the mafia and I bet my hockey stick that like (Name) he can switch on and off his facade of civilness and innocence. I will keep my eye on him and makes sure he keeps his eyes the fuck away from what's mine.

(Your POV)

"Foolish fools! I said that that specific suit of armour needs to be on the left of the stair case, you have them the wrong way round." Screams Anna into the megaphone she randomly produced from nowhere. That's it, you think to yourself, she has crossed the line.

"Everyone freeze!" You shout equally as loud. "Anna if you make one more pedantic order, just the tiniest one, I will ram that thing down your throat!" Everyone is silent from your out burst. You see Toni and Gil trying not to laugh, but anyone that knows you well enough to know you are completely serious stops moving. All perfectly aware a snapped you isn't one that is safe to be around. You take a deep breath.

"Right, now I have your attention. All those that wish to depose Anna and confiscate the megaphone raise your hand." All but one goes up so you climb the stairs and hold out your hand, you smirk when she hands it over.

"Good and because this is a democracy, All those that think we should finish the entrance hall, the last of inside tonight and do outside tomorrow morning and that we should retire to our movie marathon when that is done raise your hand." The vote is unanimous and now with you in charge the rest of tonight's work goes without a hitch, except the fact you nearly fall to your doom. You were at the top of one of the ladders and applying fake cobwebs to the frame of a sinister looking portrait of your grandfather, when Al and Matt were throwing a helmet that belonged to a suit of armour around like a rugby ball. After a particularly hard throw from Matt, when Al dived into the air to catch it he went straight into the ladder, making you loose your balance. You close your eyes and wait for impact and it isn't long before you come into contact with something. However this something is not the marble floor of the entrance hall, but a pair of strong arms. You open your eyes expecting to see your Canadian boyfriend, but instead are met by the smirking face of Luciano.

"Stai bene bella?"(Are you alright beautiful?) You blush and nod.

"Yes I'm fine thank you." Matt is next you in a second.

"Get away from my girl!" He says angrily taking you from Luciano's arm and keeping you in his arms.

"Um hun, if it weren't for him I'd probably be in a lot of pain right now. I'm fine. But seeing as some of us are getting distracted I think we should stop now, go to the kitchen and proceed to the cinema room."

When everyone is comfy in their seats and has popcorn on their laps, you stand up and press the wall to the right of the screen and it opens revealing many shelves of DVD's.

"Ladles and Jelly-spoons, the theme tonight is horror, Alex you may have first pick, because you will probably fall asleep sooner than the rest of us, so join me up here and choose." He jumps up from his seat between Bella and Liz (Aw your little brother is already a ladies man) and starts looking over the the movies looking for something good. Gil groans.

"Sucks that whatever he picks won't be scary, we won't see anything scary for a while." You look at him and laugh.

"Gil you underestimate my brother, he grew up around me and I love horror films so he'll be fine and has quite good taste." You brother announces he has picked one, he has chosen Van Helsing. So you put it into the player and join Matt in one of the love seats in the room and just to be difficult you sit on him rather than next to him. He then looks at you and you grin at him.

"Problem?" He shifts a bit and then smirks.

"Not at all, but for every minute you remain on me I will sleep on you for later." You pout at him and slowly slide off his lap.

"Fine be that way, though I suppose it's for the best, I don't want to be crushed in my sleep." The film starts and you laugh hysterically when Toni and Gil jump when Mr Hyde's head suddenly appears. The next few films you watch are chosen by Bella, the legend of sleepy hollow and Liz who chooses I know what you did last summer. When it is your turn you pick Sweeney Todd because it is awesome and simply has Johnny Depp in it. When this film finishes you take Alex to bed as the others bicker what to watch. When you come back you see the menu for Sinister on the screen. After this film you can conclude Gil and Toni lack manliness and are hilarious when they're scared. Al then puts up the idea you move onto the Saw films, but you ignore him and watch Nightmare on Elm street instead.

When this film is finished you momentarily turn on the lights and announce you're gonna go get more food from the kitchen and ask people if they want anything. Naturally they do and you set off into the dark corridor, refusing to accept the offer for people to come with you, You mutter.

"I'll be right back" and then laugh as you break a horror movie survival rule. All the lights are off you notice and you're lazy so you use your phone for light as you carefully climb the stairs from the basement. When you reach the foyer, you are stupidly caught off guard by one of the suits of armour and you laugh at your own silliness. You turn the kitchen light on when you get there and grab a couple of family sized bags of crisps and ready made popcorn. Then you go to the fridge and grab a large bottle of mountain dew. You now have what you need so you turn the lights back off and return to the darkness. Suddenly you see something move from the corner of you eye. No you didn't it was a trick of the light. What light? The little voice says in your head. You ignore it and continue walking quietly humming 'Not while I'm around' from Sweeney Todd. There is a small bang in the corridor just in front of you and you quickly point the light of your phone to where the sound came from and then a typical horror movie cliche occurs, your phone chooses this point to die on you leaving you in darkness and deafening silence. You slowly continue moving down the hall still humming. There is another soft bang in front of you this time it sounds much closer.

"Guys, you are not only crappy monsters, but you are also wasting your time." You say confidently even though your not and then you hear a quiet chuckle from behind you. You pick up the pace a little and relax or try to, but then you see a shadow pass by you, a shadow with red eyes, the same chuckle can be heard. Only three people have red eyes in your house Al, Gil and Flavio, you doubt it is Flavio and Gil if probably to scared to leave the room but this is right up Al's street. If it's Al you don't mind attacking him back, it serves him right you think as you turn the corner and approach the stairs to the basement. You are just about to climb down the stairs when a pair of pale hands snake around your body. Al is really tanned, You drop your things and scream.

(Matt POV)

"So it's settled when (Name) get's back we ignore Al and move onto paranormal activity." Says Anna.

"That's if she comes back, remember she broke one of the horror survival rules." Says Al as he leans back in his chair.

"She has been a while, maybe someone should go look for her." Says that bastard Italian.

"Nah she'll be fine besides I'm comfy." Anna replies. But then from in the corridor we hear a scream. We all get up and head to the door. When we get in the corridor we hear shuffling, we can't see anything because of the lights. I grope the wall and find the switch. When we can finally see, we see (Name) in the arms of a pale Japanese man with red eyes.

"Vampire!" Gil screams and makes his arms into a cross shape. "Back evil demon, release our friend. The 'Vampire' smirks and (Name) bursts out laughing. The rest of us stand there utterly confused.

"Guys Kuro is not a vampire, he is my friend from Japan, his dad works with my uncle." She manages to say after she has calmed down a little. "I thought I was your husband. Remember my birthday that year." He says to her and I fight back the urge to punch him.

" No I divorced you after you laughed at my drawing of you." She says.

"Wait if he's your friend why did you scream?" Asks Bella.

"Because he is a sneaky bastard that finds other people's fear hilarious and he caught me by surprise. I thought you said you couldn't make it." she explains then turns to him.

"There was a change of plan." He replies. I don't like him either, another git after my woman. We all walk back into the cinema room and (Name) introduces everyone and then we all watch the films. People start falling asleep at different points. (Name) looks like she will drop off any minute so I remove my jacket and drape it over her. She falls asleep not long after that.

"We're going to bed I announce to those still awake, The stupid Italian and Kuro glare at me slightly and Anna waves lazily at us.

"Williams keep your hands to yourself or I'll snap them off, save the fun from when you're both awake." She says trying to sound serious. I smirk at her and the others then carry (Name) to bed.

**Hey guys another chapter for you viewing and I hopes you enjoy it. A pointless piece of trivia for you is I can't get the song from Sweeney Todd out of my head and that is why it was here. Also I really like this chapter, twas fun to write. Virtual cookies for all that read, cupcakes favourites and trays of brownies for those that dare to comment. Nighty- night.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the story line, but maybe reader-chan owns Matt it's unclear**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ohayou gozaimasu ! I have nothing to say now except there is swearing up ahead. \^0^/**

(Luciano POV)

I throw another knife at the wooden door and smile with satisfaction as it splinters. Such a shame it's only a door and not his head. The nerve to touch her in my presence and pull her away from me. She is mine, (Name). Just as pretty as father said and I know the rumours, I know she is as deadly as she is beautiful. Like me. I want to see her again, so I walk towards the bedroom door and pull out the four knives in the process. I walk through the dark corridors and numerous hallways of this house looking for what I want. Though it has nothing on my own house back home in Italia it has an air of sophistication and superiority about it. Something that my bella deserves. As I continue my search I admire (Name)'s creation of turning her castle into one of centuries past. She will be most beneficial, her skill of organisation both in and out of the mafia side of things is something I will show off and use to it's full potential. I open yet another door and smile when I determine it belongs to (Name). I carefully look round the room of mia principessa (my princess). I find a cork board on the wall, it has numerous pictures of (Name) on it throughout her life. As a baby with her parents, as a child no older than five or six wearing a yukata, standing next to a small boy also wearing one. I frown slightly, that's the man from before and they seem close. As I gaze at more of the pictures they get more recent. One holding her brother when he was little, they are wearing thing 1 and thing 2 t-shirts. Another is of her in a school uniform hugging a younger version of her friend, a group picture of school friends that I met today and another of her lying in some grass wearing sunglasses, a big smile on her pretty face. I gently tug it from the pin and slip it into my pocket. I scan the rest of the pictures and find some that were taken in one of those booths you get passport photos from. It takes all the strength I posses to not stab it with my blades. The pictures are of my beloved (Name) and him, that boy. There is a semi serious one, one when he's covering her eyes and her pouting, one when (Name) has made bunny ears behind his head and the last one of them kissing. My temper is slipping so I move away from the wall and go to check on mia angelo (my angel). I smile at her sleeping form, only her face visible, I move some of her (H/C) hair from her face and she smiles contently in her sleep. I smile too. Then I notice she is not alone and he is in her bed, his arms around what is mine. I pull out one of my knives and poise myself to attack. But I stop the blade inches from his throat, It would be easy to end his sorry life now, to remove the one thing that stands in my way. However it would upset my bella and I don't wish to do that. I kiss her forehead and leave before I change my decision of sparing the boy.

(Your POV)

You wake up to someone licking your face.

"Matt if that's you, I will snap your hockey stick in half and burn it in front of you." You mumble as you slowly open your eyes, but it is not Matt it is Yora and he has his head cocked to the side. You grin and stroke him behind the ears, you then realize that you aren't in the cinema room any more and wonder how you got to your comfy bed. Judging by the fact your head is resting on Matt's shoulder you conclude it was him and you slowly sit up not wanting to disturb his sleeping body. You look down at his sleeping face and smile. He is gorgeous, with he fair hair that has escaped his hair band, his slight stubble and gravity defying curl. You can't help yourself so you reach over to your phone and take a couple of pictures, the phone emits quiet clicking noises and Matt stirs, he speaks without opening his eyes.

"If that was your phone taking pictures of me, you had better run." You smirk at this, he is still wrapped up in the duvet and you aren't. Challenge excepted.

"Well I hope you like loads of exercise in the morning because it was." You quickly move from the bed, noticing you are only in your matching underwear and dress yourself in Matt's shirt from yesterday. By this point Matt is no sitting up in bed glaring at you.

"(Name) I don't want to chase you this early, so just hand over the phone or delete the pictures."

"But Mattie you look so cute in your sleep." You use Mattie for good measure to annoy him, teasing him is just too easy.

"You have five seconds..." You interrupt him.

"For a head start , not that I need it." You laugh and escape the room. You hear him growl and move from the bed. You laugh and run through the house, him in hot pursuit and when you reach the guest wing you decide you should turn round and face him head on rather than you let him capture you from behind. He looks slightly stunned when he turns the corner and sees you running at him laughing. After a quick wrestling match you both drop to the floor with you on top and you slide your phone along the carpet out of his reach, but it goes under the door of one of the rooms.

"Damn it, what's the possibility of you staying here while I retrieve my phone?" You ask Matt whom you are now straddling.

"Very slim" And he flips you two round so he is on top. Suddenly the door that your phone escaped under opens and it's inhabitant walks out with your phone.

(Matt POV)

The Italian just walked out of his room holding (Name)'s phone, our position causes anger to flash across his face and I smirk.

"Um morning, sorry did we wake you? And whatever you do don't give him the phone." (Name) says still under me blushing.

"Don't worry fiore (flower) I was already awake, do you need a hand getting up?" I answer for her.

"No she doesn't we're both quite comfortable." He glares at me but (Name) doesn't seem to notice.

"Speak for yourself, you don't have a fat lump restricting your circulation. Thanks for the offer but I can manage." She laughs and rolls us over so I am on the bottom once again. I smirk openly to this. The bastard looks really angry and she gets off me, pushing her hands on my chest. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Why? I like you wearing my clothes." I say pulling her back down and kiss her, take that stupid Italian." She grins and kisses back, whatever his face looks livid.

"Because моя любовь (my love) we have eight hours until seven which is go time and we still need to do outside, add a few things to the ballroom and then get ready. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen." She says getting up and taking her phone from the bastard.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing you, help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you get hungry." She says to him and the starts walking down the corridor, cutely trying to pull my shirt down to cover her ass.

"Matt quit looking at my butt and come on." She yells back to us without turning round. I get up and walk over to the Italian.

"I'm sorry again if we disturbed you, you know how it is, but I couldn't help myself." I laugh and smile at him, a nice smile one that makes me seem completely innocent. He doesn't smile back.

"No you're not. I don't like you or your existence and I would love nothing more than to stab you with my knife, twist it and then pull it back out. However something tells me bella wouldn't like that so count yourself lucky and stay out of my way." He says in a deadly tone then retreats back into his room. Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed and I start walking back to (Name)'s room.

ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ Flexing muscles emoticon time skip ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

(Matt POV)

After we are dressed, (Name) and I walk down to the kitchen and meet with the others to discuss what we need to do before we all get ready. (Name) and Anna are speaking rapidly in Russian to one another, probably trying to think of a plan of action or trying to plot everyone else's downfall.

"It has been decided." (Name) announces.

"The men of the group will do the outside while we woman folk finish the ballroom and entrance hall, this means that we will have slightly longer to get ready than you, which Anna and I have decided is completely necessary. So with that in mind Kuro-kun will be in charge of the outer group." I pause, why him?

" Why is he in charge? He only got here last night and couldn't possibly know what you have planned?" I ask her glaring at the Japanese man. "Clearly because she trusts me more to follow her plans down to every last pumpkin than you." He smirks back at me.

"Actually it was because Kuro is apparently amazing at organizing things and while the rest of you are more here to be the brawn." Anna adds.

"Now can you please get started and I recommend you be finished by four at the latest so you can shower, and get dressed. Flavio who is my new best friend will help you put your costumes on right and make any last minute adjustments. When you do get ready boys go to Alex's room. Alex and girls report to (Name)'s, costumes and masks have been labelled." Anna gives Kuro the plans and ushers us out the door.

"And if you guys work hard enough we will bring you some lemonade later." She laughs.

"We've been out here for nearly four hours and there is still no lemonade. I think she lied to us. That bitch!" Al moans after fixing another grave stone into the earth and then wipes his brow with his shirt that had been removed ages ago, Aside from Kuro and Flavio we were all in the same situation.

"Well you're the one dating her, you shouldn't be too gullible you know full well what she's capable of." I reply back to my brother and he scowls at me.

"How is it a pretty bella like her with such pretty clothing be dating the likes of you?" Asks Flavio as he re arranges torches in the hedge.

"Must be something wrong with the atmosphere on this continent, I have noticed another young lady that has fallen for someone below her standing." Luciano says casually looking in my direction.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean you bastard?" Al growls at the Europeans.

"Nothing, nothing I'm merely making an observation, that Anna's taste in men isn't quite as good as her taste in clothing." Flavio says gathering more torches from a wheelbarrow.

"That's it you arrogant fuck! Say one more thing and-" Al is interrupted by Anna who is carrying a tray of drinks.

"Al what the hell are you doing? Please learn to play nicely with the others. Anyway I brought drinks for you, sadly though it is not lemonade." She places it on a near by table and we all drink.

"By the way Matt you are wanted inside, though I would put a god damn shirt on we don't want nosebleeds inside the house." I raise my eyebrows at her and move on up to the house.

"People are in the ballroom." Anna yells and I stick my hand up to show I heard. And I don't put my shirt I want to see the look on (Name)'s face.

When I reach the ballroom I hear music coming from within, a slow song that sounds like it has stepped out the renaissance. I open the door and see (Name) dancing with Zoren. She is beautiful to watch, graceful, fluid movements that would put anyone to shame. I am still unnoticed so I quickly put my shirt on and plan to surprise her in a different way. When Zoren spins her out, I quickly step in and claim her as my own partner and we carry on dancing. She has wide eyes and a shocked face that gradually turns into one of joy.

"Well sir, I had no idea you could dance, let alone wishing to be seen doing so in public." She says as we continue across the floor, I glance towards the others and from the other's expression I know we look good.

"Well miss, that is because I was raised by a typical Frenchman and a traditionalist Brit, therefore Al and I can do anything a true gentleman should be able to do even if we don't show it." She grins at this.

"Well this saves me trouble of teaching you quickly, like I was with Liz and Bella." The song comes to a stop and the others clap you both. "Anna said I was needed up here, what do you need?" (Name) looks confused.

"I didn't need you, but I'm glad you came up here." Zoren steps towards us.

"I was the one that wished to speak with you, shall we go into the hallway?" I look at him and give him a curt nod. This is the part that he tells me he doesn't like me too and I need to keep away from (Name) so I punch him in the face. He closes the door behind me and I stand there waiting.

"I would like to apologize to you, I know I haven't been the most hospitable person since you got involved with (Name)." Did not see that coming, I look at him over my glasses.

"I was cold to you, because I didn't like the idea of someone like you, someone not within our business involved with (Name) who's involvement in the mafia is only going to multiply. I thought you two would end badly. I don't want to see her hurt and I thought you would do just that." I nod at him, well this is awkward.

"I would also like to thank you for helping her when I couldn't and making her happy. Her father was my best friend and I am very protective of her and Alex. There is also one more thing. I don't trust the Italians. I know that Luciano and (Name) were supposed to be married, but the details have been re-arranged. Both leaders have decided that as long as their successors are friends it will be okay and the family will keep a stable relationship. But Luciano, I don't trust him and I ask for your help to keep him from (Name), she isn't aware of who he might have been to her and doesn't see the dangers." I like Zoren a lot more now and I smirk at him.

"The bastard isn't going anywhere (Name) she is mine." He gives me a small smile and excuses himself just as the workers from outside come in. We go to the girls in the ballroom and Kuro shows them pictures of outside and they approve so we all go upstairs to get ready.

⊂(-(工)-)⊃⊂(-(工)-)⊃ Mighty wise bear emoticon time skip ⊂(-(工)-)⊃⊂(-(工)-)⊃

(Still Matt POV)

I feel like an idiot, hell I bet I look like an idiot. I bet I look like I fell out of the television while some period drama was on and should be sitting in the shadows somewhere moping about like Lord Byron. Essentially I look like a vampire and I can only thank fuck that Anna showed some mercy and I'm not in a pair of tights. Instead I have black, tightish trousers made from some kind of animal hide and on my feet black boots, think of Jack Sparrow. On my top half I have a red linen shirt that is loose fitting and the buttons seem to stop halfway up, I bet Anna designed that on purpose. On top of that there is a black band on my waist. Over the top there is some kind of frock coat that is black and has silver buttons, but when the light hits it it gives off a red tint. My mask does a similar kind of thing. I wait with the other guys at the bottom of the stairs as the girls typically aren't ready yet. (Name)'s grandfather looks amazing and is really getting into character of Dracula, this was made clear when he entered the room and his arm positioned so that his cape covered his face then dramatically revealed himself. We hear movement upstairs and see Alex come downstairs, unlike the rest of us he escaped being a vampire because he is going out with Zoren. He is a chibi werewolf and is howling and growling as he comes downstairs.

"Midget this is Halloween, you're supposed to be scary you look like a puppy." Al says flicking one of his new ears. Alex snorts.

"Says you who is dressed up as a vampire, please tell me you sparkle. Oh the girls are nearly ready, Anna is just attacking (Name) with some female implement of torture." As if on cue Liz and Bella walk downstairs, they look nice in a dark green dress for Liz and purple for Bella both with matching masks, but neither of them are not the person who I want to see. Anna is next to emerge and Al's eyes look like they will explode. Anna's dress brings to life femme fatale. A low cut, tight burgundy dress with a slit up the side. It looks like it is made of velvet and she has a black mask with intricate designs on it to match.

"You wait till you see (Name)" she says as she walks past me, but then her eyes lock onto (Name)'s grandpa.

"Why are you wearing a cape, I said no capes. Have you not seen the Incredibles? Capes are unpractical and make things difficult, wear it when you greet guests then take it off." He sighs.

"Yes M'am." I hear the bedroom door close upstairs and then see (Name) at the top of the stairs. She looks like an angel, not a vampire. The dress she is wearing is amazing, Anna is a genius. It is pure white, the sleeves barely hang onto her shoulders leaving her neck completely exposed. The sleeves are wide and reach just beyond her fingers. The dress is tight across her chest, but doesn't reveal much and under her breasts the dress billows out in soft chiffon waves, she looks like she's floating. The mask like her dress is simple yet effective, made of white lace it emphasises her wide (E/C) orbs. She is perfect and we all stare at her in awe. As she gets closer to us I can see small flecks of red down the front of her dress,starting below her neck, like she has been bitten. I now understand the costume.

"You do realize she is supposed to be a vampire Anna, what's with her costume?" Al says as she reaches us and I drink in her appearance. "She is not a vampire, she is the victim of Dracula, the pure, innocent maiden" says Bella.

"Anna is so clever for thinking of this."Liz adds.

"I think it's time we got into positions our guests shall be arriving soon." Says her grandfather and he moves to the entrance hall.

"Wait! Matt, (Name) I'm not finished with you two, here now." Anna orders before we leave. She then places something on (Name)'s neck and fiddles with it for a minute before moving away to reveal a very realistic looking bite mark. She then turns to me.

"Open your mouth." I do so and I feel her click something onto my canines, I catch myself in the mirror and I now have fangs. She then smears a tiny bit of fake blood on my chin and then on my chest to make it look like it has dripped.

"She is your victim and you are connected by blood now, but I didn't want to do some satanic ritual, so it will be shown by these." she holds up to lengths of blood red ribbon and then ties one on my wrist and then one on (Name), she then ties them together and we are bound for the rest of the night. After Anna confirms we are ready, we walk to the others.

**Another one for you guys ^_^ Sorry if this chapter isn't so good and goes on a bit. Also that it's nearly all Matt POV. Also feel free to comment it makes me happy and I wanna know what you guys like what you don't, how you think it's going etc :)**

**Disclaimer- I own noting but the plot and Reader-chan now belongs to Matt.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi people, another chapter for your viewing pleasure, I'm sorry if the story so far seems whimsical in places but it should (key word is should) work out okay in the end. Also if it wasn't clear in the previous two chapters Luciano is 2p Italy, Flavio is 2p Romano and Kuro is 2p Japan. Right onward, there is gonna be swearing, maybe some violence and pointy objects (pointy pointy).**

(Your POV)

Keeping with the schedule that you and Anna planned the first few guests start arriving about quarter to seven. The early arrivals are now waiting in the entrance hall of the house admiring your handy work and taking in the scenery. It was decided that you would wait for the majority of guests to be here before you allow entrance to the ballroom, but guests are welcome to explore the gardens and have a drink from the fountain that looks as though it is made out stone. Said fountain works similarly to a chocolate fountain, but instead a fruity flavoured drink circulates, the liquid is a deep red and resembles blood, the guests love this little touch. Still attached to Matt you greet a couple of guests from school and then a couple of your grandfather's friends. As the flow of guests through the doors becomes more constant you here a familiar voice calling to you and Matt.

"Poppet, over here oh and your with Mattie too, saves me the trouble of finding you both." You turn to see Oliver walking through the crowd towards you wearing a old fashioned Victorian suit, a dark pink one, to be fair it suits him and you wave at him.

"What is he doing here?" Matt growls at you.

"Same thing you're doing here he was invited, is that a problem?" You ask innocently.

"Yes, you do realize he's a psychopath that is a danger to others." You grin at this.

"Oh and you're not, come off it, half of the guests here are more dangerous than him." You say quietly as Oliver makes it over to you.

"Love you look absolutely stunning, I shall have to dance with you later, Mattie you don't look bad either." Matt glares as you hug the man and pull his hand forward too as you forget about the ribbon.

"Oliver what the fuck are you doing here?" Al says as he comes over with Anna.

"You know him?" Asks Anna as the Brit attempts to hug Al.

" Hello love and yes he does know me, I raised little Alfie from when he was a tiny baby. Alfie are you not going to introduce me to your date?" Al huffs like a little child.

"Fine, this is Anna she is my girlfriend, Anna this is my older brother Oliver" Oliver's face lights up and he hugs her much to Al's distaste. Not wanting to get involved, you and Matt start walking to go outside, but you are tapped on your shoulder by your grandfather.

"You two need to get to the stairs about halfway up, I'm going to do my entrance on the throne at the top, welcome people then open the ballroom and I need you there so I can praise you children for setting this up etc." He then disappears with a wide smile on his face. You realize at this point your grandfather really does fit the profile that any wealthy person from an old European family is eccentric and loves to entertain. When you get to your position you see Toni and Bella a couple of steps below you and Anna, Al, Liz and Gil standing opposite you on the other staircase.

There is a bang at the top of the stairs followed by a large puff of smoke which catches everyone's attention including your own. When the smoke clears your grandfather is revealed sitting on the medieval throne you had positioned there yesterday, you roll your eyes at the theatricality of it. Everyone applauds and then stops when he stands up and walks to the balcony with his arms outstretched.

"Welcome brothers and sisters of the night to the four hundred and twenty second celebratory ball of all hallows eve." You grandfather says, and to be fair the man can act.

"Before the ball officially starts I would like to thank the young fledglings you see on the steps before you that planned and carried out the preparations for tonight's events, so if you would be so kind to raise your glasses." Everyone does so and the large oak doors to the ballroom have opened. You climb down the steps and are met at the bottom by Mathias and Lukas from school, or at least you think it is judging by the spiky hair the taller blonde has and the emotionless eyes the shorter male has behind a silver mask.

"Hey guys, (Name) and Matt right?" Asks the Dane from behind his red mask.

"Yep it's us, what do you guys think of tonight so far?" You reply to him as the four of you start walking to the ballroom.

"The place looks really realistic, how long did have to get it ready?" Asks Lukas.

"The best part of yesterday and a couple of hours this morning. But it was rather relaxed work, not too much right Matt?" He looks down at you and smirks.

"Yeah easy, relaxed work, except when Anna had the megaphone, working until god knows what time in the morning and you banishing us outside earlier." You pout at him.

" Anyway you look really great (Name) maybe I can dance with you later?" Mathias winks at you then sees Matt's murderous expression and quickly flees pulling Lukas with him.

" A bit jealous are we that no one wants to dance with you whilst I have been asked twice already hmm?" You ask him mockingly.

" No. I just think how ridiculous you would look trying to dance with that idiot while still attached to me. You aren't leaving me tonight, you dance with me only. Got it?" You sigh in disappointment.

"Do I have to? I was looking so forward to dancing with Mathias." The look on his face is priceless and you laugh as you enter the ballroom. The ballroom itself is a work of art. dozens of mirrors in large antique frames line the room that have been specially modified in the sense you took pictures of the room while it was empty and stuck said pictures in the frame to give the illusion the room is empty because vampires don't have reflections. The music starts up and the sad, haunting melody echos round the room. No one has made a move to dance, seems like they're too shy to be the first one that starts. In the end it is your grandfather that takes to the floor with one of his many lady friends he has from Russia. When they have danced alone for a few moments Matt bows to you.

"Care to dance?" He asks flashing you one of his brilliant smiles and you curtsy.

" I would love to" and you two take to the middle of the room. More and more couples start spinning around you and it isn't long until the floor is full. You take a brief second to catch your breathe as the song ends. You haven't been this happy in ages and for once everything seemed perfect. A house full of friends enjoying themselves, an amazing little brother and grandfather, a best friend that you don't know what you'd do without and now the cherry on the cake; A perfect boyfriend that is not only gorgeous, but someone that excepts you for the lunatic that you are, scars and all. You lean into him before the song starts.

"Just so you know. Я люблю тебя (I love you)" He grins and then kisses you.

"I love you." The music starts again and you dance.

"Aishite ru" you say back. He chuckles.

"Je t'aime." You smile at him.

"I will win I speak more languages. Iay oveay ouyay" He smirks at you.

"That one doesn't count, pig latin isn't a real language. My turn I love you."

"You already did English and pig latin does count." He spins you.

"That wasn't English it was Canadian." You both laugh and continue dancing for the foreseeable future, completely oblivious to the glares you're getting from a pair of magenta eyes. (If it's not clear, they all mean I love you XD)

( ≧ヮ≦) ( ≧ヮ≦) America Emoticon Time Skip ( ≧ヮ≦) ( ≧ヮ≦)

(Your POV)

Yet another song ends and there is quiet talking and shuffling around while people wait for a new song to start.

"Do you want to grab a drink and then go outside? I know you haven't seen it properly yet and I want to see what it looks like at night." Asks Matt and you agree so you both exit the ballroom and head over to the fountain. While you're there Anna comes bouncing up to you, dragging Al behind her and two other people.

" (Naaaaame) I have a surprise for you! Look who decided to come and visit us from Russia." She moves out the way and reveals two men wearing matching outfits of red and white.

"Felix! Toris! I had no idea you were here! I didn't see your replies to the invitation and thought you weren't coming." For the second time tonight you completely forget you're attached to Matt and hug the Polish man and his Lithuanian partner.

"Of course we were like totally gonna come girl and you look like so beautiful. You have to totally let me have the dress when you finish with it." Says Felix and you see Matt's eye twitch.

"I'm so happy for you, you guys make a great couple." You say to them both.

"By the way this is Matt and he is my other half now." Toris timidly shakes Matt's hand while Felix looks Matt over probably scrutinizing his appearance.

"Hmm passable." He decides and then flips his hair.

"Come Toris we like totally need to go dance, we'll see you later." You watch them leave and then take your drinks through the French doors outside. You gasp at how amazing it looks and the photos Kuro took earlier does the scenery no justice. You both walk around the mini maze made of tombstones in the garden allowing the fog from the hidden machines to gather around your ankles.

"It's so brilliant out here, you guys did amazing work on the garden, I'm gonna have to think of something really big to repay you for it." You say as you reach the end of the maze and find one of the swinging benches wrapped in fairy lights, cobwebs and fake spiders.

"I can think of something." He whispers in your ear and places you on his lap, causing the swing to rock and you to blush.

"Seriously? In the garden? Sorry hun but I have standards." You giggle then kiss him on the nose.

"It's not like your house is short of rooms though is it?" He smirks and then suddenly stands up, but catching you before you land on the stones. You laugh and kiss him, he places you on the ground again and cups your face with his hands, deepening the kiss. Life was perfect and you wish you could stay like this with Matt forever.

Sadly it was not meant to be and you are pulled from you dreaming by a wolf whistle and a throaty laugh. You both look up to see Luciano walking towards you with a blonde male that must have been the one to whistle. You feel a blush creep onto your face and slightly move yourself behind Matt, who then steps fully in front of you.

"In case you two haven't noticed we are a bit busy right now and this spot is taken, go find somewhere else for you two." Matt says glaring at the two newcomers. The male you don't recognize speaks.

"No thanks I think I'd rather stay and watch or switch places if you'd prefer." If your face wasn't red before it is now. You have determined the blonde male is German and by the way his eyes keep wandering down from your face, you decide you don't like him. You feel Matt's grip on you tighten and the Italians face is unreadable.

"Lutz that's enough, don't speak of bella in that way." Luciano smiles at you, a very charming smile and you can't help but notice how much his traditional attire suits him.

"I was looking for you (Name). I was hoping I could have the honor of dancing with you for a song or two." He takes a step forward, but so does Matt pulling you along with him.

"I'm sorry she is mine tonight and would have great difficulty dancing with you considering we are tied together." Matt states rudely, displaying the red ribbon on your wrists. The Italian looks displeased then smirks.

"That's pathetic, can't keep a girl to stay willingly without binding her?" Matt looks murderous and takes another step forward, squaring up to Luciano.

"At least I have a girl." Great. You think, too much testosterone in the air, this is ruining your evening and you really don't want a fight on your hands so you place yourself between the two males.

"Children, that's enough, what are you two five years old? I'm sorry Luciano but I said I'd stay with him tonight and he is right, dancing with this ribbon would be a stupid thing to do and someone would end up on the floor, namely me." You hold up your arm again, bringing Matt's up too to emphasis your point. Luciano smiles at you again.

"That is easily fixed bella." He pulls a knife from his pocket and severs the ribbons on the knot.

"There we are, it's just one dance bella and I'm sure my friend Lutz will keep him company." Before either of you can argue he takes your hand and pulls you towards the house, leaving Lutz standing in the way of Matt.

When you get inside the ballroom again you stop and make the Italian man look at you.

"That was rude you know? Now I'm not saying he wasn't either, but for future reference could you too at least try to get along? And don't give me that innocent look, I have seen the looks you keep giving each other when you think I'm not looking." He looks at you as though you just kicked a puppy.

"I'm sorry (Name) I didn't mean to upset you, all I wanted was one dance." You sigh and nod allowing him to put a hand on your waist and guide you to the floor, you then smirk at him.

"Oh by the way that look will get you nowhere with me, I practically invented the kicked puppy look, how else do you think I get people to do my bidding?" He smiles at this and you follow his lead around the floor.

"If I may say so (Name) you look ravishing tonight and may I also add helpless victim suits you very well." He says as you weave around other couples, in the crowd you catch the eye of Kuro.

"Thank you, but Anna is the real mastermind behind my look, trust me it's the dress not me."

"Don't be so modest you are truly a vision this evening and considering how you have made the place look there must be some brains in your pretty head. How did you get such fine detail?" You blush and feel slightly uncomfortable when he pulls you closer.

"W-well um thank you and research is your answer, loads of research, the period the house is designed around has such beautiful architecture and history is one of my passions so I enjoyed this little project." You blush when you feel his hand move ever so slightly downwards.

"If you like history so much you should come and visit me in Italia, our home itself is over three hundred years old and in Roma history is everywhere. Sei così carina quando si arrossire (you look so pretty when you blush)." This makes you blush harder and his hand moves down further, though thankfully the song ends and you breathe a sigh of relief. But he doesn't let go and tightens his grip.

"Ah ah ah. I think we should go somewhere else a bit more private. The boyfriend isn't here so I don't think he'll mind" You aren't embarrassed any more, you are livid so you reach for the hand that is moving towards your rear and dig you nails into his flesh, you nails are more lethal than normal thanks to Anna adding fake red ones. When you're confident you've drawn blood you hiss at him.

"I suggest you remove your hand from there and then maybe remove yourself from my sight or I can assure you there will be a real corpse to accompany the fake ones in the garden." Instead of removing his hand, he leans forward and brings his other hand up to your neck, you feel something cold touch your skin. A knife.

"I had no idea you were into blood play mia amore (my love) but I don't mind at all." He breathes into your ear and pushes the blade harder, returning you the gift of drawn blood.

"Excuse me, but if the song has ended I will be taking my turn to dance with (Name)." Thank the word for Kuro and his menacing glare. The Italian then glares at your red eyed friend and smirks at you.

"Questo non è finita." (this isn't over). You watch him leave and relax into Kuro's hold.

"I know how you hate to be told what to do, but keep away from him, he's not a very nice person. Or would you prefer I pay him a visit?" You roll your eyes.

"Really? you don't say. And thanks for the offer but I think Matt wants to visit him first. Speaking of Matt I should probably go find him." Kuro nods and walks with you outside.

(Matt POV)

I sneer down at the blonde's unconscious body that is slowly being consumed by the fog on the ground. Good maybe someone will tread on his nose and break it, that is if it's not already broken from my fist. Fucking bastard that's what you get when you stand in my way and talk about my woman in that way, perverted little shit. I start striding towards the house, time to break someone else's nose and then every bone in his body. I climb up the stone steps that lead to the french doors, taking them three at a time and when I get to the top I find (Name) and Kuro walking together. Another person's face to break, I move very quickly to grab the front of his black shirt.

"That's it! Another fucker after my girl, first the German prick, then the Italian fuck and now you!" I'm about to punch him, but then I fell a sudden pressure on my left shoulder and now my arm feels like it's on fire.

"Matt, honey can you please release him and then I'll release you, I need to tell you something. Please?" I instantly let go of him because when I look over at (Name) she really doesn't look happy like she did not fifteen minutes ago.

"What happened? what did he do?" I ask as I embrace her.

"That's not what I was gonna say, but don't worry Kuro was there, nothing major happened that wasn't dealt with." She replies, so I hold her at arms distance and check her up and down.

"Then why is there blood on your neck, and don't say it's fake blood because it's not and I can see the mark from a blade or something." She sighs and moves back to hugging me.

"Don't worry I made him bleed too, the bastard." She mutters the last part but I heard her and it makes me smile.

"Now apologize to Kuro, he helped me and besides he's not competition for you, he's like my older brother." She says pulling out of the hug and reties our severed ribbon.

"That also means if you hurt her you will have me to deal with." I nod at the Japanese man, he nods back and goes inside.

"So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I say to her now we are alone again. She laughs and then shivers, I guess she would be cold,her dress is very thin and she has nothing on her shoulders so I take my coat of and give it to her. She says thank you and puts it on, laughing at how the sleeves are way too long for her.

"You did notice we could of just gone inside." She says as we walk down the steps back into the garden I had just came from.

"I know we could have, but then we wouldn't be alone and I wouldn't be able to do this without you blushing." I say to her and then kiss her passionately and she returns the favour. When we come up for air she giggles quietly and speaks.

"In case you get any ideas, remember I said not in the garden." I wasn't thinking of that. Oh but I am now.

"What if we go inside then, and upstairs to your room which conveniently has a locking door?" I ask her with a smirk on my face, she bites her bottom lip and then to my surprise she nods. Best Halloween ever.

THIS IS WHERE YOU USE YOUR IMAGINATION OR COMPLETELY IGNORE WHAT I JUST WROTE!

I'm not comfortable writing about the birds and the bees, I tried and it was crap, but thought it was the right for the story. T.T

**Once more thankies for reading and I don't mean to sound whiny, but I would like some feedback. Today's been quite crap in all honesty and my voice has abandoned me to 'help' matters and It would cheer me up. :)**

**Disclaimer- Hetalia will never be mine, but if it was there would be waaay more fanservice XD**


	19. Chapter 19

Guess what ? Give up? It is sunny here in England, this never occurs on a Monday! Someone alert the authorities! Thanks for sticking around for 19 chapters you, yes you are awesome, dare I say more awesome than Prussia? And now on with the story. Swearing up ahead and probably some douchiness from certain people.

(Matt POV)

It was the morning after the night before and for the record last night was amazing. I woke this morning by a stream of sunlight coming in through the gap of the (F/C) curtains in (Name)'s bedroom that shone on my face. I'm not sure what time it is but who cares? This is the life, next to me (Name) is still asleep cuddled into my side, she looks so peaceful and I don't have the heart to wake her. But I do take this moment to seek revenge and take pictures of her asleep. When (Name) does wake up she is adorable and in her sleepy state she couldn't look anymore innocent if she tried.

"Good morning beautiful." I say as our eyes meet and there is a wide smile on her face.

"Morning yourself."She replies as she pulls one of the many blankets around her naked form. She then moves to get off the bed.

"Ow ow ow! Damn it, this is your fault." She groans as she gets up. I smirk at her.

"Whatever is the matter love?" She glares at me.

"You know full well what's wrong and so will everyone when they see me walking funny and not sitting down without a pained expression meany head." When she is finally vertical she pulls the blanket around her and it is now a make shift toga.

"I'm going in the shower, you wait here." But I ignore her and pull her into me from behind.

"Are you sure you don't want a hand or two?" I murmur in her ear causing her to blush and turn round in my hold.

"Yes I'm sure, maybe next time." I grin at the prospect of next time and lean down to kiss her. However it is at this point the door is thrown open and my brother walks in.

"Hey Anna told me to come and wa- Holy shit! Dude my eyes! Gross indecency!" Al turns round regretting that he came in as I pull (Name) in front of me so the blanket hides us both.

"This is what happens when you don't knock idiot!" (Name) yells at him and then he turns round with a smirk on his face.

"And it's plain to see what happened after you two disappeared last night. Have fun?" A large book is suddenly is launched across the room by (Name) who now has a very red face.

" Al shut up! Now get out or tell us what Anna wanted." Al rubs the point of impact on his head from the book.

"Alright, you didn't have to chuck a fucking book at my head. Anna says your grandfather wants everyone downstairs so we can start clearing up." He winks at Matt and then exits the room.

"Well that's wonderful, he'll tell Anna then the rest of the house will know within seconds." She says walking to the bathroom.

"It's alright for you." I say as I pull on some boxers. "You're not the one that's gonna get killed by a Russian mafia boss, his head of security and the non-biological brother of your girlfriend." I hear her laugh and then the shower turn on.

"Aw don't worry love, I'll protect you so long as I can murder your brother." I smile at this and continue getting ready.

(Your POV)

When you walk into the dining room with Matt's arm around your waist you see that everyone else is already there and there is an assortment of breakfast items on the oblong, oak table.

"Morning you two, (Name) why don't you come and sit next to me?" Anna asks with a devious smile on her face. Bitch, don't think I don't know what you're doing you think as you glare daggers at your supposed best friend. You walk over and grab two mugs of coffee from the table and give one to Matt.

"No thanks hun, I'm gonna down this and then get cleaning, we're still on schedule after all." You reply keeping your tone as level as possible. As you look around your friends faces you try and determine who is aware. Anna and Al obviously are, Toni and Gil are both grinning wickedly at Matt, but the girls seem oblivious. Kuro is always unreadable so your eyes pass by him quickly. Your eyes then fall over the Italian trio. Emilio looks content with his espresso and paper so you don't thing he knows, Flavio winks at you, damn he knows which means so does he. Your eyes move to his twin who is holding a knife in his hand so tightly his knuckles are white whilst trying to burn a hole into your boyfriend's head with his glare. Well today's going to be interesting to say the least. The room is missing two very important people, but then the old saying goes 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' so as if on queue your grandpa walks in carrying Alex who is still half asleep and has his wolf ears in from last night, he looks adorable even if his ears are a bit lopsided.

"Aw Alex are you still tired? Why did you wake him up? We can manage without him." You say as you take him from your grandpa and he snuggles into you.

"Because I there is something you all need to hear and Alex might also be interested." Replies your grandfather taking an apple from the table. "Starting at seven this evening there is a funfair in the neighbouring town and because yesterday was so wonderful if you young people can get the house at least semi resembling it's former glory you may have these twelve tickets that give you all access to rides, shows and the circus tent." At the word circus, the small half child half wolf in your arms is now wide awake.

"Circus! Circus! Circus!" You all laugh at him, well those of you with a sense of humour.

"I haven't been to a funfair in ages! People move it, we have work to do." Anna says standing up.

"Okay we're coming on the condition you don't have a megaphone, nor are you in charge." Gil says pulling Liz with him.

" I second that motion." Says Al and as he walks past you he laughs. "Don't work too hard today doll, something tells me you ache a bit today." You laugh too, your evil laugh.

"Something also tells me you're going to die very soon, but don't worry what I have planned will let you live for a few days until the end." You laugh again and then walk past him.

"Oh wait (Name) and Matt, a quick word if you will." Your grandfather says and you and Matt exchange a look of horror. When the others leave he approaches you.

" So Anna mentioned something this morning concerning your vanishing act last night." He says while he stirs his coffee and you feel your face blush.

"Were you kids safe?" Matt stutters and you blush further and you both nod vigorously.

"Good. Your faces when I said I wanted a word, bet you thought you were gonna get murdered huh Matt? I love scaring people." Your grandpa laughs and then sighs happily as he walks out the room.

"At least he doesn't want to kill me." Matt says as you both recover from shock.

((o))) ((o))) ((o))) ((o))) Tobi from Naruto time skip ((o))) ((o))) ((o))) ((o)))

(Matt POV)

"Circus, circus, circus, funfair, funfair funfair, candy floss, candy floss, candy floss, rides, rides, rides, prizes, prizes, pri- ENOUGH!" I interrupt Alex's chanting with a shriek of desperation as we sit in (Name)'s car waiting for the girls to come down from upstairs. That's the only thing I seem to be doing recently waiting for them.

"But I wanna go now! what's taking them soooo long? Can't you just drive her car so we can go already?" He whines from his booster seat in the back next to Kuro who seems to be enjoying my pain.

"You have a lot to learn kid, soon you will realize women take ages getting ready and if the man complains he will suffer for it later." He ponders about this for a second, his eyebrows furrowing.

" But why can't we go without her?" The drivers side door opens and (Name) gets in.

"Because I would then have to hunt you down and tickle you to death for stealing my car. Seat belts minions then we can go." She says and she starts the car and we leave.

Everyone meets in the car park when we get there so (Name) can give everyone passes.

"Remember pick a partner of a couple of people, don't be on your own and meet back here at the end." She says numerous times as she distributes them. When we enter we split off into groups I stay with (Name), Alex, Kuro Gil and Liz. I don't know who is more excited Gil or Alex, both have hectic looks in their eyes as they scan their surroundings.

"Cool! A shooting kiosk, because I am awesome Liz I will win you something, I am the more awesome boyfriend and I don't think Matt will be able to get you something (Name). Maybe I'll win two kesesesese." I glare at the albino and then turn to (Name) who is gone and is already at the kiosk.

"Sorry Gil but I wanna do this myself, or rather win Alex something. But if you think you're better than me care to wager?" She says with a smirk on her face.

"Fine frau you're on."

"Good, the loser as in the person that wins the worse prize gets their face painted in the design chosen by the winner. I hope you like pink." Gil laughs at her and goes first he hits two medium sized targets and one small one but misses his other two shots. He wins a cuddly yellow bird about the size of his head.

"Beat that." He says smugly as he gives it to Liz.

"Okay, Alex what toy do you want?" Alex scans the shelves and decides he wants the massive wolf plushie that is almost as big as him. (Name) smiles and asks the man what she needs to hit to get it.

"Well darling, all you have to do is hit five of the little mushroom shaped targets, maybe you should give it to your boyfriend he looks like he can handle a gun." The man says looking at me,but (Name) laughs and loads the air gun, she takes her aim and shoots. Then Alex cheers as the man behind the counter looks at her in wonder as he hands Alex the wolf.

"What can I say? In Soviet Russia, everyone uses guns." She laughs as she starts walking to a face painting stand.

"Hi, my friend here would like a bright pink butterfly that covers his face." She says to the woman as she makes Gil sit down.

"Don't worry, you're gonna look awesome." She giggles while she takes my arm. I have the most amazing girlfriend ever.

(Your POV)

You have been at the fair for a couple of hours now and are just leaving the circus tent after watching a performance that Alex wanted to see. So far you have done most of the rides and decide it is time to go t the food section of the fairground. When you get there you order food and drink then sit on a large wooden bench while you plan what to do next, but Matt doesn't follow you saying he needs the loo.

"I think we should do bumper cars next, then the haunted house and end on the ferris wheel." Suggests Liz as plucks a piece of candy floss of the stick. You all nod in agreement and eat and laugh happily as you wait for Matt. You hear him before you see him when her returns.

"(Name) I thought you'd be a bit left out if I didn't win you anything so here." He says from behind you and you swivel in your seat to face him and squeal when you see a massive polar bear plushie in his hands.

" Thank you so much, it's huge!" You say as you take it from him, then use it to whack Kuro with it when he mutters

"That's what she said." With your new bear you all walk to the bumper cars and flash your passes at the man. During the chaos behind the wheel, you notice that Liz has extreme road rage and seems to have a strong vendetta against her boyfriend, who she has cornered and is now repeatedly bashing him. While you are laughing at their antics Kuro sneak attacks you and then smirks as he passes." You mock glare at him and get him back, but soon the klaxon goes and the cars come to a stop. You get out the car and help Alex take off the safety belt and proceed to the haunted house.

"Don't worry boys I'll protect you." You laugh as you take the hands of Alex and Matt, Matt raises his eyebrows at you and Alex puffs out his chest.

"I'm not scared, if anyone gets scared it's gonna be butterfly face." He declares and lets go of your hand. The house has been done quite well, things are not obviously fake and there are actors that are in costumes making people jump scare. About halfway round it gets incredibly dark and you feel Alex's hand on you coat and you smile. It's very quiet and noting is really visible, you'd be lucky to see your hand in front of your face. All of a sudden the walls light up and flash red, giving the illusion blood is dripping down them, a chainsaw can be heard and then there is a loud crash when the wall next to Alex blasts open and a man in a hockey mask wielding a chainsaw comes into sight. Alex screams and the man grabs him and he screams even more.

"Stop it! Can't you see he doesn't like it? That's enough." Liz yells at him and you pull Alex out of his grasp.

"What's in it for me if I do stop? Wanna trade places with him?" He asks looking at you.

"No, I'll tell you what you get, you will get to leave without having that thing rammed up your backside." Matt snarls at the man, who's eyes then widen and he goes back through the hole he came in.

"I think we should go to the ferris wheel now." You say as you walk to the exit the walkway. The wheel was a nice way to end the evening ad you look across the fairground admiring how pretty all the lights look and how you can just make out the town in the distance.

When you have met with the others everyone gets into the cars and you go back to yours. This is where you say goodbye to those who don't inhabit the house and you wave goodbye to your friends. Then Matt and Al also get ready to leave.

"If that pasta freak gives you any problems you phone me, text me and I will kick his ass." Matt says as you kiss him goodbye.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, but yes if there is a problem I can't deal with I'll let you know." You smile back at him and watch the truck pass through the gates. With that you walk back into the house with Anna and Alex and bid them goodnight as they go to their rooms. You on the other hand aren't tired, so you make your way to the library and settle in one of the leather chairs and locate a copy of The count of Monte Cristo. You allow yourself to get lost in the world of fiction and stay that way until the flames in the fireplace are nothing but embers.

"Bella, bella dove sei? (where are you) mostrare se stessi (show yourself to me). You look up from your book and your eyes dart to the library door and it's closed, but you still can hear his footsteps getting closer.

"Voglio vedere te, ma tu non fossi nella vostra camera."(I want to see you but you weren't in your room.) You mutter a curse, how does he know where my room is?

"Non si può nascondere da me." (you can't hide from me) Wanna bet? You think as you hear the music room door open, he's next door. This makes you a little nervous so you quietly move over to one of the book shelves and open the secret passage downstairs, however when you open it, you knock one of the old candle holders on the wall and the stairway changes. Instead of stairs leading downwards to the ground floor, there is a narrow one in it's place that spirals upwards. A stairways a stairway and if it gets me away from here, who cares where it leads? You think as you close the door behind you and start to climb up.

When you reach the top you find a door and you slowly push it open. The room you now enter is a small square shape with ultimately junk in it, but this is your family's things. There are Russian designs on chests and Japanese paintings in the corners. But this room is covered in dust, no one must have been in here for years, your family has only been living here for a couple of months. You run your hand over the one of the chests and brush off the dust and you read your surname carved into the woods. Now you are really confused. Why is this here? Why is your surname on a chest that is in a room that wasn't even on the blueprints of the house? You open the chest and inside there is loads of papers, letters specifically. You then freeze when you take out one of the letter and look at the handwriting and you recognize it to be your father's. You feel your heart beat faster and you open the envelope of the letter.

My darling Yuki,

I'm sorry I haven't written in so long, but father has become suspicious about my connections with you. It is only now that I write after breaking away from my family. For you I would happily leave that world behind and step down as his successor. I have bought a castle, I know if you were here now you would laugh, how I miss your laugh, in America. Somewhere at this time of history father would dare not go. I know he looks for me, but here I am safe and want for you to join me. I love you and I know you do back. Why should something so trivial keep apart our love? Why does it matter our families are in disagreement? Please my darling make your decision and write me back or even better come straight to me. Our world is hard to leave behind, but for you I would happily welcome the dangers.

Forever yours Dimitri.

You head is now spinning with thoughts and as you try to order them you try and think what this means. Mama and Papa weren't supposed t be together, but they did anyway? You must know more, so you reach into the chest again and pull out another letter, this one in your mother's hand dated a week or so after.

Dimitri,

I write this quickly because you must know, it is good news the argument has been settled and our families are at peace. Once more our father's are discussing marriage, our marriage and they will agree to it but you are not here. They wait for you koi and when you come home we shall be together with their blessings. I have not told them I know where you are and they do not suspect I know. My love hurry home. I miss you and wait for you.

Yuki.

You smile as you read the letter and you think of it like a fairy tale, it's such a shame the happy ending wouldn't last. You decide to read through the letters and you will stay up here tonight away from Luciano. Maybe this room you will make into your safe haven. You rummage through another chest that is filled with old clothes and a couple of blankets, you use these to build a nest in the middle of the floor. You cover yourself with what you think is a cloak and continue reading the letters until the early hours when you fall asleep thinking of the glory days of your parents and questions to ask grandpa.

**The end is near! Just letting you know and please comment about how you think it's gone, this is my first fanfic and I wanna know if it's worth trying again maybe with Norway (Who I'm in love with at the moment.) Thanks for reading and stuffs.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing with the story line and the computer it is written on.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys we made it to 20! I am very amazed that we even got this far.I really enjoying writing this and it makes me happy that people are reading. So thanks a bunch and here is number 20. Swearing inevitable, violence probable.**

(Your POV)

You have been awake for some hours, but you haven't moved from your pile of blankets in the middle of the hidden room. You're about halfway through all the letters in the oak chest and have no immediate plans of leaving. You marvel over the past of your parents, how they met at the age of thirteen at a meeting their fathers dragged them both to. How they became good friends while thinking they were the only children in the mafia that understood the other. And then how that friendship blossomed into young love, which was then torn from them via a childish dispute over money and property. This lovey-dovey side of your parents towards each other was new to you and you try to remember back to your childhood to see if it was there, maybe it was something your young mind didn't notice back then. But the thing of these letters that amazes you the most is the fierce loyalty to one another and how they would both willingly do anything for the other. It gets you thinking of you and Matt. How far would you two go for each other? In your mind you make up numerous scenarios and try and guess what you would both do. You quickly conclude you would do most things for him, and you hoped in return he would do the same. A vibrating sensation draws you from your fantasies and you take out your phone to find Anna calling you.

"Hello, am I needed?" You ask lazily only half concerned of what she has to say.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? NO ONE HAS SEEN YOU SINCE LAST NIGHT, I WAS GONNA CALL MATT AND MAKE HIM TRACK YOU." You hold the phone a safe distance from your head to save your eardrums while she screams down the phone.

"Are you quite finished?" You ask her as she calms down a minute.

"I'm still in the house keep your pants on. I'm fine I found a hidden room and got distracted and then fell asleep in here." She sighs at the other end of the phone.

"That's cool you found a new room, but everyone was worried." You smirk at this.

"If you were so worried, how come it's taken you almost twelve hours to phone me?" There is silence on the end of the line and you let a smug grin on your face.

"Stop being so clever and get to the dining room." She snaps at you then hangs up. Fine, you think but I will spend my own sweet time doing it. You stand up and stretch, then you notice your phone light up and you have a text from Anna.

# Get down here now, not when you can be bothered.# You make a face at the phone, but continue at your own pace and neatly stack all the letters you have read then you place one of the blankets in the chest over unread letters, then place the read ones on top and close the lid. You look around the room and think of a few things you will bring up with you when you come back to the room later. Your phone lights up again and it's from Anna.

# NOW!.# You glare slightly and descend down the stairs, now in a slight bad mood with a need to hit someone.

When you get down to the other room, you walk straight up to Anna and in a quiet voice you warn her.

"Order me about in my own house again and you will regret it. I was busy and you should be more thoughtful of others. Understand?" Her eyes are wide and she nods so you smile with satisfaction.

"Good, now what is it that you want?"

"Right." She says happy again. "I was gonna ask you if you want to go shopping with Flavio and me. Al said no way in hell with more swear words and said something about not wanting to be my donkey again." You laugh at this.

"Well he does have a point. And sorry but it's a no from me too. I'm busy." Anna wiggles her eyebrows at you.

"Is Matt involved by any chance?" You glare at her.

"No, I'm gonna stay here and go back to doing what I was earlier, but this time with no interruptions." You reply briskly. Flavio then comes waltzing into the door, dressed in his normal stylish attire and walks up to you.

"Buongiorno (good morning) (Name)! So are you coming shopping with us?" He asks hopefully.

"Sorry hun, but I want to stay here, I have a couple of things I want to get done." His face falls slightly.

"Oh that's a shame, but no matter I will bring you back something nice ci ?" He replies and then links his arm with Anna's and they both leave you at the table. Breakfast things are still on the table and you start nibbling on a croissant when Alex, Grandpa and Emilio walk in.

"Ah (Name) there you are. I have a favour to ask? Can you take Alex to his friends house, he is attending a sleepover tonight and Emilio and I have some business to attend to and won't have time." You look down at your brother.

"Well I don't know, what's in it for me if I do take you Alex?" He thinks for a moment and then shouts.

"Ooh I know! I will ask Ben if you can stay round too. All my friends think you're awesome from when you saved me and Ryan even has a crush on you." You laugh at the idea of this and try to imagine what happens at a young boys sleepover. You walk over to him and ruffle his hair.

"No thanks, How about next weekend we go to the cinema and then I will agree to take you. Are you ready to go?" He beams a smile at you and says he's not quite ready to leave yet.

"Then you get your things together and I will go get changed." He runs out the room and you hear him climb the stairs.

"Is there anything else you want me to do while I'm out, get milk? Pick up dry cleaning? Assassinations?" You ask your grandfather as you finish your breakfast and the older men laugh at you.

"No, flower everything is well, unless you are upset about something?" Your grandfather asks, his face suddenly darkening.

"No I'm fine, I've just been thinking about stuff, about my parents. That's all." Your grandfather looks at Emilio who then leaves the room. "That's all is not really how you should describe this topic любить (love). Now what were you thinking about?" You might as well tell him, but you won't tell him where the room is and you take a deep breath.

"I found a hidden room last night and in this room there were loads of letters to and from mama and papa. Is it true they were nearly not together?" For the first time in years you see alarm on you grandfathers face.

"Well (Name) if you have read the letters you will already know the answer. But you must understand, I never would have stopped them, your father was young at the time and jumped to conclusions. As cheesy as it sounds, love is the one part of his life and your life I would never try to control. Thankfully for the family your mother was of a mafia family and after our disagreement her father and I could see the advantages." You don't say anything and he moves to embrace you.

"But mama was of our world. What if I wanted to marry Matt?" He holds you at arms length.

"Why ask this now? You're not pregnant are you? Because if you are I wi-" You cut your grandfather off with a very red faced glare.

"No! I'm not, just please answer the question." He calms down.

"He makes you happy, he makes you smile and he is fun to wind up. You would have my blessing, but not for another couple of years you are still just a child." You look up at him then walk to the door.

"I haven't been a child for a long time."

You go back upstairs to get ready to take Alex and when you get up there you open your bedroom door and find you have a visitor.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to enter other people's rooms? Let alone look through their things." You ask Luciano while you lean against the door frame. He turns his head to face you and he smirks.

"Bella! I was looking for you last night, but couldn't find you and I was looking for you again." You walk into your room and start pulling clothes out of the wardrobe.

"Oh I see, so you thought I might be hidden in my desk draw. I know I'm small but I find that insulting." You say your voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Mi dispiace." (i'm sorry) He replies while slipping into his native tongue. You decide at this point that the thing that annoys you the most about the Italian is that he is unreadable and hence unpredictable.

"So if you don't mind leaving, I need to get changed, I'm taking Alex somewhere." You say as you take your (F/C) hoodie off.

"Certamente! (certainly) We will talk later." He says as he leaves the room and you lock it behind him. Haha no! We won't be talking later, not if I can help it. After you have finished changing you pick up your bag, but being the idiot you are you accidentally pick it up upside down causing the contents to fall out. You mutter a couple of swear words and bend down to pick stuff up. However a couple of the things catch your eye, there are a couple of wrist bands accompanied with a couple of vials of the purple poison. Must of been the bag I took on the last mission you say to yourself and pick them up. You look at them thoughtfully then slide one onto your wrist and put a vial into your jeans pocket. You look at the other set and take it with you.

When you return back downstairs Alex is ready with his sleeping bag and night things so you help him carry them to your car and type in his friends postcode into the SAT-NAV. While you're driving Alex is chattering excitedly about how he and his friends aren't gonna sleep until midnight and have a midnight feast and you nod and laugh in all the right places, while still focusing on the road. As you sit waiting at some traffic lights your phone rings so you ask Alex to answer it for you.

"Hello (Name)'s phone." Alex's face lights up when the other person speaks.

"Hi Matt, no we're driving at the moment. I'm going to a sleepover." Alex waits as your Canadian speaks.

"Alex put it on loudspeaker, I'm pretty sure he wanted to talk to me, not you." You say as the lights change and Alex does what he's told. "Hey, I'm just checking on you, the Italian bastard hasn't tried anything on you because I'm not there has he?" You hear Matt's deep voice on the other end of the phone.

"Firstly language there are little ears next to me and no he hasn't, though he was in my room this morning." Matt growls.

"Bastard, sorry. What was he doing watching you sleep?" You hear a crash in the background.

"Calm down, no I didn't sleep in my room last night and he was there when I went there this morning." You explain.

"Good, wait where did you sleep?" He asks, you notice Alex is also listening.

"I found a hidden room last night and ended up falling asleep there. Matt I have to go, we're at Alex's friends house, I'll phone you later. I love you." He sighs.

"Fine, but remember if that little shit tries anything, sorry." You grin.

"I'll phone you and give you permission to kick his ass." Matt chuckles.

"I'd do a lot more than that, and like I need your permission. Love ya." He hangs up just as you bring the car to a stop. Alex moves to get out but you stop him.

"Alex as long as you only use it if absolutely necessary and listen to what I have to say I'm going to give you something. Now I'm not babying you, I'm just looking after you and taking precautions." He turns and faces you and you give him one wrist band and a vial.

"We take these when we go on missions so you must be careful." You show him your wrist. "The liquid is a poison and when you open it it will momentarily paralyse anyone not wearing one of these. It will give you time to escape or at least hide." He nods and snaps the band in place and hides the vial in his bag. You then get out the car and carry his bags up to his friends house. He knocks on the door and it is answered by three little boys and one as soon as he sees you blushes. You say goodbye to Alex check a few things with the mum and then you are on your way. When you get home you go to your room and feel somewhat restless so you decide to go down to the mini athletics track grandpa had made at the bottom of the garden and you loose your thoughts through exercise.

o()o o()o o()o Temper tantrum emoticon time skip o()o o()o o()o

(Your POV)

You come back from the track you head straight for the shower, as you walk through the house you relish in the calm and quiet. Sometimes it is nice to be on your own you think, no crazy best friend or loud little brother. But then you mind wanders to Matt, maybe you miss him a little, in the cold weather he was a great hot water bottle, you quietly laugh to yourself thinking of what he would act like if he heard you. On occasions he even out drama-queens Anna. After a relaxing bath, you decided a shower wasn't quite going to cut it, you get dressed in comfortable trackie bottoms and a plain t-shirt then you tie your hair up and decide you feel like baking something so you head to the kitchen. I feel like brownies you think then I can take them upstairs and read the rest of the letters. You practically dance to the kitchen, bearing in mind you have your headphones in and I-pod almost at full volume. If I'm alone in the house, I shall take full advantage of it you say to yourself, laughing when you then think and no ones here to laugh at you speaking to yourself. However you aren't alone and when you turn around after retrieving the flour from the cupboard you see Luciano at the table and you drop the flour creating a small cloud. You feel embarrassment flood over you and switch your music off.

"You have a beautiful singing voice (Name)." He says to you as he stands up and walks over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and leans on it.

"T-thanks, I didn't realize I was singing out loud. Sorry if I disturbed you." You reply, not liking the look he has on his face. The eyes of a snake, something that is you look away for a second you'll regret it. You look down at the mess on the floor. Bad move. Because when you look up he has moved to the other side of the island and closer to you.

"Um I'm going to get the hoover to clean this mess up, if you'll excuse me." You say to Luciano as you move around him, trying to keep as much distance between you as you could.

"Mia principessa (My princess) shouldn't do those kinds of things, just leave it, that's what staff are for. Come to me we can have a little chat." He holds out his hand to you and you gaze upon it like it would bite you if you got closer. But you remain calm and friendly.

"Sorry Luciano, but I will feel guilty is I just leave it. Let me clean it up then we can have our chat maybe go out for coffee?" His face looks slightly surprised when you say that and then a smirk creeps onto his face.

"Ci, that sounds nice bella but don't take too long." You smile at him and exit the room, as soon as you're out of his sight you sprint to your bedroom and grab your phone and a few other things, like a switch blade and one of the vials of liquid. You have no intention of staying in this house and you run down the stairs like the devil himself is after you. While you move you phone Matt and pray for him to pick up, when he does you don't give him time to speak.

"Are you at home?" You ask urgently.

"Yes, but wha-" You interrupt him as you head for the back door, which is closer to the garage.

"It's just me and him in the house and I don't like how he is looking at me and sneaking around. Can I come over?" He swears.

"Yeh that's fine, do you want me to come and meet you?"

"No it's fine I'm leaving now." Before Matt can answer you a knife whizzes inches past your head and sinks itself into the door. You choose this point to hang up the phone.

"Where do you think you're going bella?" Luciano asks in a cold voice as he comes into view. "Actually I know full well where you were going, you were going to visit the little piece of merda (shit) that you call boyfriend." He walks towards you and you pull the knife out the door. You don't know what to say, there' no point in lying so you try and think of a plan.

"Don't look so scared amore (love) I don't want to hurt you, we just need to set a few things straight and then we can be together." He edges towards you with confidence and you notice another blade in his hand which causes you to tighten the grip on the one you have. If you go now, you can get out the front door, if he doesn't want to hurt you, you can risk it you think. You glance into his eyes and in your mind curse because they can't be read. Forgetting all protocol you have been taught, you move to the direction of the front door and run down the corridor. About half way down something hits the outside of your leg and it burns, you spin round just in time to see him throw another knife at you and you barely can deflect it with your own. You are thankful he's not aiming for any important parts of your body, but can't help but fear slightly for your safety.

"Si sta tentando la mia pazienza." (you are trying my patience) He almost whispers as he slowly walks towards you. Though you know it will hurt your leg you move again still heading for the back door, but he throws another knife and this snags your t-shirt pinning it and you to the wooden panelling. You swear colourfully and pull it out, but before you can run he is right there in front of you, one of his hands clenching your hand that holds the knife.

"Non si dovrebbe correre da me. (you shouldn't run from me) He says as he spins you away from him and pulls you into him, your back on his chest. "Mi eccita solo. (It only excites me.) He whispers lustfully in you ear and you stiffen.

"What a shame for you bella, no boyfriend to help you, just you and me. Tutto solo (all alone)" You hiss in pain as he brings one of his hands down your thigh and pushes a finger on the wound his knife inflicted. What can you do? You reach for the knife in your pocket and the vial of poison, while he occupies himself kissing your neck, you gasp when he bites you and his hand once again circles your wrist and he makes you drop the knife, but you keep the vial.

"E 'stata una mossa molto stupida (that was a very silly move) (Name)" Luciano says quietly. His grip tightens, so you do the only thing left you drop the vial and it smashes on the marble floor. You are both engulfed by purple smoke. You both cough, but it is him only that falls out the floor. You feel slightly odd but you make it to the door and you jump in your car and floor it.

You reach Matt's home in record time and when you park the car, or rather bring it to a sudden stop somewhere close to the curb, you leap out of it ignoring the protest from the wound on your leg and then you sprint up the front steps. You bang frantically on the door, no one opens it, so you bang on it louder. The door is finally opened the door by Oliver who is wearing a flowery apron over his normal colourful attire. "Poppet? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asks concern making his bushy eyebrows furrow.

"Where's Matt? I need him." You say, practically close to tears.

"Calm down love, Matt went out a while ago after a car came for him sent by you to pick him up." Your eyes widen in horror.

"I didn't send a car, that's why I'm here, what did the car look like? License plate? What did the driver look like?" Tears escape your (E/C) eyes. "It was a black car, but I didn't see the driver, the window's were tinted oh but I think the license plate was German. Now tell me what's wrong" Oliver says as he leads you to the sofa. Oh dear God you think and loads of scenarios start going through your mind a hundred miles an hour. You wipe your eyes with your sleeve and try and calm yourself, but then your phone rings and you sigh in relief when the caller ID says Matt, you fumble to answer it.

"Matt? Are you okay? Where are you?" You say quickly clutching the phone.

"Matt is unavailable right now bella, but if you want to see him again I suggest you listen very carefully."

**Dun dun duuuuuh. Sadly there may not be a chapter tomorrow for I am busy and I hate to leave it hanging. But meh you'll get over it. On a happier note popping candy is amazing and I have just had loads of it! Thanks for reading, watching and making it up to 20 virtual cookies for all, comments are nice too. ^0^/**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, but I do however control characters actions Bwahahaha!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiii! How are you guys today?... That's good/aww too bad. Anyways sorry for no chapter yesterday but I did stuff with my friends who I will be leaving soon to go to uni. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Warning- there is always swearing, most definitely violence and something else I will let you figure out. One more thing there are LOADS of POV changes.**

Mini step back in time for a change of view \^0^/

(Matt POV)

"(Name), (Name)! Fuck! The phones disconnected!" I yell out to no one in particular. That bastard if he does anything to her I'll snap his fucking neck, I guess all I can do now is wait for (Name) to get here and see what kind of state she's in. But I can't help worrying slightly after the call came to an abrupt end, I groan in frustration and kick over one of the kitchen chairs.

"Mattie, was that you? What's wrong?" Asks Oliver as he comes bustling into the room. I glare at him.

"None of your fucking business." Talking to the cupcake loon is the last thing I wanna do now.

"Ah but remember dear, a problem shared is a problem halved." He says happily as he picks the chair up off the floor and sits on it.

"Now want to tell me what's wrong, we can do it over a nice cup of tea." I growl and sit down next to him, I open my mouth to speak but stop when I see a black 4x4 pull up next to the house outside the window. (Name). I dash to the front door, but when I open it I am met by a man I haven't seen before. He is in a dark suit and has an earpiece in as well as a gun slightly hidden on his belt.

"Mathew Williams?" He asks in a deep voice and I look at him.

"Depends who's asking and what they want." I reply icily and he smirks.

"I work for (Name)'s grandfather, I'm part of the security team, something has happened at the house and we've had to take (Name) to a secure location and she wanted you there, so if you don't mind coming with us."I nod at him, slightly calmer now I know she's safe.

"Just let me grab my jacket and my stick." I say to him and then close the door. After I've gotten my jacket from the bedroom I check I have my phone then storm out of the house. On the way past my truck I take out my hockey stick from the back and go to the car. The man opens the back door for me and I climb in, only to be met by a fist in my gut. I grunt in pain and the door closes behind me. I quickly recover and look up to face my attacker, but am pushed back onto the seat and two hands wrap around my neck. Gasping for breath I claw at the hands and hear a familiar voice.

"It's just as well he sent me to get you, I need to return the favour of a broken nose." My head feels funny from the lack of oxygen and through hazy eyes I spot the blonde haired German leering over me.

"Say goodnight." He hisses at me and then snaps his fist forward into my face, there is a second of pain before I loose consciousness.

ヘ（。□°）ヘ ヘ（。□°）ヘ Crazy lunatic emoticon time skip ヘ（。□°）ヘ ヘ（。□°）ヘ

(Matt POV)

I am harshly woken by cold water hitting my face, my head is still spinning and I look down finding my shirt and jacket gone and dried blood on my exposed chest, most definitely from my nose.

"Have a good sleep did we?" Lutz, the German is leaning against the door of the room holding a bucket. I growl at him and attempt to move towards him, but find myself chained to a beam of some kind that supports the ceiling. I struggle with the chains around my wrists but can't budge them, the angular beam digging into my back as I try to move. The blonde bastard walks towards me and I kick him, glaring at him in the process. He hisses a little and then returns the favour and kicks me in the side.

"You are very lucky to be alive brat, though I can't imagine it's gonna last long when Luciano gets here." My side is throbbing but I won't give him the satisfaction and act like it didn't do anything. Admittedly my situation isn't great, I have no idea where I am, no weapons and sat on the floor tied to a beam, I try in vain to break the bonds, but it's useless and the German stands there laughing at me. He then takes something out of his pocket which is a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He smirks at me when he notices I'm watching and moves to me, his footsteps causing dust to rise from the wooden floorboards. When he reaches me he takes a deep drag from the cancer stick and breathes it into my face I refuse to cough and show weakness, to add to the insult he then flicks the ash at me, I intensify my glare at him and he retreats to the wall smugly. I hear footsteps outside the room and when the door opens the fucking Italian walks in with a very pleased look on his face which then turns to a frown.

"Lutz, I thought I told you not to smoke in my presence, put that thing out." He murmurs quietly and the German sighs but then suddenly has a sadistic look on his face.

"With pleasure." He says darkly and walks towards me, he takes one last drag and then pushes the lit end into my skin just below the collar bone. I make a face but refuse to make any sound. The Italian then walks towards me and crouches down to my level. I spit at his face, but he calmly wipes it off as I sit there looking at him. Then out of nowhere his hands contacts my face, he just slapped me.

"That was a very rude thing to do and so far I have been very hospitable to you, perhaps I made a mistake in doing so." His voice is very similar to (Name)'s when she's annoyed and I know I'm playing with fire.

"Lutz leave us, go make yourself useful and make sure everything is ready for later." He says when he stands up and the German leaves muttering something in his own language.

(Luciano POV)

My old friend and servant leaves the room and I turn to face Matt pulling a blade out in the process.

"Do you know why you're here?" I ask as I slowly approach him, his eyes following the blade in my hand.

"Because you're a fucking psychopath that is after my girlfriend." He hisses at me. I expected this kind of thing and throw the knife at him, it lands centimetres from his face.

"I'll tell you why you're here, you are going to help me get what is meant to be mine." I say to him as I remove the knife.

"(Name) was promised to me and I get what I want, then you come onto the scene and everything changes. I can't understand why she likes you and not me, why you're no better than a dog off the street." He growls at me and I smile thinking how it fits what I just said. I crouch down to his height and bring the blade to his chest, his body shivers as it touches. I smile at him then push the knife down and glide it down his torso leaving a trail of red behind, then blood quickly follows. He grunts in pain, but shows no other sign of discomfort, he shall be fun to break. I then reach down to his pocket and find his phone.

"Don't mind if I borrow this I have a call to make?" I laugh as he struggles in the chains and I move away from him.

"You know if you try and loosen them they'll bite into your skin and you'll bleed." I say to him as I unlock his phone and see a picture of (Name) asleep as the background.

"Like you care." He mumbles and I laugh.

"You're right, I don't." I then scroll down his contacts and find (Name), I press the green phone and lift it to my ear. It rings a few times and then (Name) answers speaking frantically.

"Matt? Are you okay? Where are you?" I smirk at the desperation in her voice.

"Matt is unavailable right now bella, but if you want to see him again I suggest you listen very carefully." After a brief moment of silence I hear her breath deeply.

"If you have done anything to him you little piece of shit, there will be no trace of you by the time I am done." He voice put shivers down my spine. So this is the side of (Name) that has made her famous in our world.

"Relax amore (love) I haven't done anything to him yet, not anything he couldn't handle." She swears down the phone.

"Listen you son of a bitch, you have five seconds to tell where he is or so help me I will wipe not only your existence from the face of the earth, but everything you hold dear to your sorry excuse of a heart."

"Bella, that wasn't a nice thing to say. You are mean to me because of him aren't you? I think I will punish him because of your words." She makes a sound of protest, but I launch the knife at her boyfriend and it embeds itself in his shoulder. He lets out a strangled gasp of pain that no doubt she heard it over the phone.

"Alright! You've made your point, what is it you want?" She asks, her voice quivering slightly.

"You of course. I can make you happier than he ever could and bella because I care of your feelings I will spare him is you co-operate." There is silence on the end of the phone.

"What do I have to do?" She asks quietly and I grin. Everything goes my way in the end. But before I can answer her.

"Baby? Don't you fucking think about coming here, he is a fucking bastard and you will not come over here and put yourself in danger because of me. I'll be fine just think of yourself." My prisoner calls from his spot, pain evident in his voice." (Name) gasps.

"Mattie? Are you stupid? No way in hell am I leaving you. Just hang in there, I'll come get you whether you want me too or not."

"(Name) I mean it, you have to get somewhere safe. I lov- ack!" I lob another knife at him, this one nicks his side.

"Matt!." She screams.

"Bella, he is fine. I have to go but knowing you, you know exactly where I am already or are working it out as we speak. That's one reason I love you. I will keep him alive because of that love, but you will come with me or he shall die. Leave him for me and he shall live. I would however come quickly, I don't know what I'll do to entertain myself if I get bored." I then hang up the phone. I walkover to my captive, loving how he looks with blood on him, blood makes everything prettier, I rip the knife out of his side and leave the other.

"Don't go anywhere." I smirk at him and then walk out the room.

(Your POV)

"Wait!" You yell down the phone, but it's too late the line is dead. You growl in frustration and jump out of your seat from the sofa. Oliver watching you very carefully. That son of an absolute bitch, no this is my fault you think. Matt is in danger, in pain because you pissed off Luciano. Well now he's pissed you off and on the ultimate scale of anger, beyond livid was miles back. You glare at your phone that is tracking the location of Matt's phone and you pace until it beeps. 'Roland's family theatre' it reads, that's just out of town and abandoned. Perfect for the bastard.

"Oliver, sorry for doing this in your home, but I have to go now, thanks for your help." You stride out of the living room and fling the front door open. While you walk to your car you decide you're gonna need help for this and you quickly find the contact on your phone. The phone rings and when it finally is answered you sigh in relief.

"Kuro speaking." You reach your car and pull open the door.

"Kuro, has your flight left yet? I need your help."

"I was just about to board the plane, is this important?" He replies in his dulcet tone.

"Very, please can you meet me at the house?" He confirms he will.

"But what is wrong?" You put the phone on loud speaker and start driving.

"Luciano has Matt and I'm going to get him back, I have no idea where grandpa is and can't ask for his help so I'm asking you and I swear to god if anything happens to Matt I just may start world war three."

"Okay, keep calm and start thinking about a plan of action, I'll do the same, I will meet you at the house and we'll compare thoughts and get ready. Also contact Zoren he'll want to know the situation and will know what to do." He says through the line, you can hear him moving at some pace at the airport.

"Right." You hang up the phone and drive to your house ignoring traffic lights and speed limits. You try and calm your thoughts and focus on a plan, but worry is clouding your judgement and no good strategy can come from that. He said he would keep him alive and you believe him, but there are so many things that can be done to people without killing them, that is what really concerns you. When you make it home you go and find Zoren, but he is not in his office nor in the house grounds. The only thing you can do is leave a message on his phone and hopes he gets there soon. When that has been done you go and get changed, you can't make a raid in the trackie bottoms you're wearing. While you get changed you dress the wound on your leg from the knife and conclude it won't be a weakness. Now you're changed into the usual mission attire of black cargo pants and a black t-shirt with just below the elbow sleeves you make your way downstairs to the lab to grab a couple of things to take with you. When you have what you need from there you decide to go to the weapon room for a few more things.

(Kuro POV)

When I reach (Name)'s house I climb the front steps and walk inside. As I stand in the hallways looking for clues to her location she comes striding down the corridor with a face like thunder and all kitted up. It is rare that you see her like this and I feel pity for the man on the receiving end, except that I don't because he's a conniving bastard that deserves his comeuppance.

"Kuro, glad to see you, we're going to the weapons room." She says when she reaches be, only to walk past me and straight out the front door. I follow her to the garage and watch as she places her thumb on the scanner to access the weapons. While we descend she speaks to me.

"Any ideas for a plan yet, I really can't think at the moment." When we reach the bottom she walks straight over to one of the walls and pulls off an AK-47. "And the only plan I've thought of at the moment is go in guns blazing and murder anyone that looks at me let alone stands in my way." She then places the weapons on the table and begins pulling other things off walls and out of draws.

"Is that a wise idea, it would alert them that you are there and draw attention to yourself."

"That's the idea, they will know I'm coming anyway, and Luciano doesn't want me dead, so I'm in no immediate danger. Then you can help me find Matt in your sneaky ninja way and get him out alive. In the nicest way possible, he is my priority. Help yourself to anything in the room I see you eyeing up the katana." I nod at her and take down the katana feeling its weight and then securing it to myself. (Name) also pulls down a large blade and puts it on her back.

"I thought you said you couldn't think like this, that plan sounds reasonable. What do you know so far about where we're heading?" I ask her as I take a couple of things down from the shelves and examine them taking a few with me. The smoke bombs in particular catch my eye.

"It's an abandoned theatre, I have the layout here and I've got a pretty good idea where Matt's gonna be. The fucker is Italian, meaning he couldn't be more theatrical if he tried so Matt will be in the room where the projector is kept. Cliche I know, but that means he will be predictable for us." She straps a couple of knives to her leg and puts another gun in her boot. She always did like having a lot of weapons whether she needs them or not.

"I'm ready to go now." She says and I nod, while we climb the stairs she also explains that she couldn't reach Zoren or her grandfather, so we were alone, but she had left messages. We get into her car and she drives there. The journey is silence but there is enough tension to compensate for it.

When we reach our destination (Name) manoeuvres the car in the car park around piles of rubbish and shopping trolleys that have been left. She then gets out the car and slams the door, I follow her not wanting to be left behind and have to face her wrath. I fall into step with her and look at her face. This is why she is feared in our world, she is the latest in a long line of successful leaders that have all been feared and respected. The arrogance in her family was well earned and this is evident by the way she walks to the crumbling building with a gun and knife already in her hands. Such ruthlessness in her eyes and she practically radiates murderous intent. What is it people of this culture say? The shit has hit the fan.

"Kuro you go round to the left and about twenty metres down there is an escape exit, go through there and then circle back round so we meet, however if you find Matt, radio me and get out." I say nothing but do as she says and just before I turn the corner I see her approach the doors and Sparta kick them open. I follow the wall round and like she said the door is there and I slip in.

(Your POV)

"Well I'm here aren't I?! Show yourself!" You shout as you walk into the foyer. There is silence and you scan the room, it's dusty and there are wooden boards over the windows making it dim inside and there is dust and rubbish everywhere. The building must have been quite beautiful in it's day you think looking at the faded red and gold furnishings. Considering no one has answered you and you see no movement you walk towards the door that leads to the seating and stage area. You kick the doors open again, and with your gun poised to shoot you proceed down one of the aisles. You see movement in one of the boxes and fire you gun, smiling happy when you hear a shriek of pain. Sadly it was not the person you want.

"Luciano venire a giocare (come out and play)" You say loudly, it then echos round the auditorium. There is more movement, this time in one of the rows of seats, when you become level with it a man comes flying out at you but after a brief scramble it ends with you pulling the knife out of his neck. You hear a shouting coming from behind the stage and conclude that is where Kuro is. Suddenly a dozen or so men appear on one of the balcony viewing galleries, all have guns which are poised. No doubt they have been told not to kill, but they start to fire nonetheless. As bullet rain around you, you roll over to duck behind a row of seats. Hmm a change of weapons is in order you think as you unhook the AK-47 from your back. After a quick check that everything is in order with your weapon you pop up and kill them all in one go. You search the hall thoroughly and no one else is there. This is now the time to move towards the projector room and find Matt. You walk the rest of the aisle of chairs and pull yourself up onto the stage.

"Ora, ora questo non è un gioco di nascondino (now now this isn't a game of hide and seek.) you call softly and as a response you hear a deep chuckle. That isn't Luciano you think, but you pull out the katana you have. It is quiet once more and you make your way to the faded curtains trying to find a way through, you can't so you make one with your blade and walk towards the stairway. Just before you open the door however the floor boards behind you creak and you have just enough time to dodge an attack from Lutz. He smiles at you as you start to circle each other, he may be bigger and stronger than you but you have a weapon and he doesn't. You lunge forward as he does and you struggle to hit him, but then somehow he knocks your blade from your hands. You curse out loud and he laughs.

"Well Frau, there goes your advantage, what will you now. I know what I'm gonna do to you when I get my hands on you, before I take you to him that is." In a fight of strength alone, there's no way you can win and you decide running is a good plan, if you can get further enough away you can shoot him. You leap of the stage, this movement catching him off guards and you run around the seats changing direction quickly and jump over rows of chairs. However he catches on to you and manages to trip you up. The situation at hand leaves you on your butt in the aisle and him in front of you. He is a bout to grab you when a knife comes flying over your head, unfortunately the German moves out of the way so only his arm is hit. He swears in German as you both turn to see Kuro walking towards you covered in blood. Thankfully not his own.

"(Name) you go, I will deal with this piece of shit." You nod to him and pull yourself up, once again making your way to the stairs.

(Matt POV)

I lift my head when I hear banging and yelling coming from the hallway. There is a sudden sound of metal clashing and then a yelp of pain. The next thing I hear is a maniacal laugh and then more yelling. I try to shift in my position to see if I can see through the window in the door but I'm too low down and the chains bite into my already bloodied wrist. I soon stop trying to move as pain spasms my arm where the knife is embedded in my shoulder. There is a loud thud against the wall and then a gun shoot followed by a yell.

"Are you gonna move out of my way now? Or shall I shoot you again?" I hear a sickly sweet voice ask from outside my room. I smile a little knowing (Name) is here, but then it drops when I realize she could be in danger. There is another gunshot outside the door and a body falls against the door and then slides down it leaving blood on the window. The door knob turns, but the door is locked.

"Well fuck me let's not just put people in my way let's lock the door too, this way it's much more fun." I listen to her muse, at any other time I think it would be funny. She grumbles a little then calls to me.

"Matt, are you in this room? Because I'm only gonna break the door down if you are." I smirk a little.

"What would you do if I was in here but unconscious?" I ask and then the door is kicked down.

"That's a good point, but you sir are too stubborn to faint on them, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction." She says as she walks into the room. We scan each other over making sure the other is okay. She looks fine a couple of cuts, ripped clothing and bruises. I then look at her face and she really looks mad. I know I'm a mess and still have a knife stuck in me, her mouth is in a hard line as she walks towards me and sinks to her knees.

"I'm so sorry about this, you made me so worried. I'm gonna pull the knife out, want some numbing liquid first." She asks as she looks over my wounds.

"Just pull it out and let's get out of here." She nods and rips it from my arm then covers it quickly with padding and bandages. I hiss in pain as she does it.

"Sorry, sorry. I know it hurts but it's for the best. Do you want me to kiss it better?" She says in hushed tones and then she kisses my cheek. "That was nice but what I'd really like is to get these fucking chains off and get out of here." I say back to her.

"Right, good idea any guesses of the location of the keys? I don't think I can pick that one" She asks standing up again.

"Nope sorry." She laughs.

"You have nothing to be sorry about this is all my fault and I'm gonna go find the key, hold my phone would you? it's digging into my hip." She places it in my pocket and I watch her do it. She then stands up and announces she's going to find the keys. I watch her leave the room happy knowing this ideal is almost over. But then she soon backs into the room again followed by someone else.

(Luciano POV)

After watching the havoc unfold from the rafters of the building, I lazily begin to walk to the room where the boy is held. I see a few of my men lying on the floor but still alive trying to move.

"Gentlemen you disappoint me, but then again my bella is very talented. I have one last job for you, I want you to torch the place down, the things you will need are in the storage cupboard. Start the fire upstairs in the projector room in about ten minutes. They nod their heads and move to do my bidding. I climb the stairs and pull out a gun knowing it will be useful. When I reach the top of the stairs I see her and she sees me. (Name) gasps and retreats back into the makeshift prison so I follow her with a wide smirk on my face.

"Well look how things have played out." I say as I walk into the room, (Name) stands protectively in front of Matt glaring at me.

"Come come bella don't look at me like that, he is still alive I have kept my end of our arrangement you keep yours." I take a step towards her, I am impressed she doesn't move back.

"(Name) don't you fucking think about going with the son of a bitch, just get yourself out." Matt shouts behind her trying to free himself. I sigh and point my gun at her.

"I didn't want it to be this way it is much too complex for my liking and it means effort." I honestly thought she would come willingly.

"Bella I'll rephrase it for you. Come with me now or I will kill him." She smiles at me.

"You're gonna have to go through me first. Put the gun away, I thought you were a man of knives." She says pulling out her own blade as she gets into her stance. I put the gun away.

"Bella I don't want to do it this way, I would never want to hurt you."I say as I hold my knife and she scoffs.

"You threw a knife at me and bit me both hurt physically, then you abduct someone dear to me and that hurt psychologically. Now are we doing this or not?" I glare at her.

"(Name) you are not doing this, just run, forget abou-"

"Matt honey, shut up this doesn't concern you."She interrupts him.

"The hell it doesn't, just go already." He growls back at her. She glares at me.

"Well, I'm waiting." she hisses at me and then we both run at each other. I will happily admit she has skill, fast fluid movements allow her to easily dodge and she catches one of my arms with her blade. But that will not help her win. I have a secret weapon and reach for a small spray bottle with my unarmed hand. We both parry and our blade clink together and lock. We struggle for a moment but then I smirk at her. "Sorry bella." And then I spray the liquid in the bottle in her face and almost simultaneously she collapses. I catch her before she hits the ground and put her over my shoulder.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I have business to attend." I say to the boy as I turn to leave and ignore his swearing and yelling. As I walk out the room I see my guys with the petrol and matches.

"Start the fire in this corridor." I instruct to them and make my way downstairs taking sweet (Name) with me.

When I reach the bottom and walk to the stage I see Lutz locked in battle with (Name)'s Japanese friend, Kuro I think. Lutz looks pitiful, a lumbering idiot opposed to the quick Asian that clearly has the upper hand. I stand and watch for a minute, but it's so repetitive and I get bored, so I quietly climb down from the stairs unnoticed by the men. When I am close enough I pull out my gun and take aim, waiting for the right moment. The pair spin round once more so Kuro is closer to me. I smirk and then pull the trigger, my bullet finding it's way into the Japanese man's chest, he groans in pain and then falls to the floor. Lutz looks up and glares at me.

"Hey, I was winning that fight, I didn't need your help." He says sourly then kicks the body next to him for good measure.

"I don't care I'm ready to leave and you were in my way. Hold (Name), but touch her, even look at her in the wrong way and I'll gut you. We're leaving I'm sick of this country and want to go home." He nods and takes (Name) from me and carries her bridal style as we walk to the car park and enter a waiting van.

**Well that's another one down and it's safe to say someone is a douche face. I really liked this chapter because chaos is fun and I think it's the longest too. There may be a chapter up tomorrow, or not I'm busy and might not have time. Thanks for reading I greatly appreciate it. :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot. But one day who knows?**


	22. Chapter 22

**T.T Sorry it's late but I just haven't had the time to write a chapter over the past couple of days and I didn't want to rush it. So number 22, I think there is gonna be two maybe three after this depending on how it goes. Swearing and violence are happening in this chapter you have been warned. oh and more POV changes a lot.**

(Zoren POV)

"How could she be so stupid? Pick up the fucking phone!" This is so frustrating I think as I throw the phone onto the seat next to me as I climb into my car. Well at least it's turned on, this way I can track it. I plug (Name)'s phone into my car and switch on the screen, which immediately starts to pinpoint her location. Such foolishness, if anything happens to her, I'll kill her myself and then bring her back before her grandfather can do the same to me. The screen makes a beeping sound and I glance from the road to the screen.

"Roland's family theatre, that's just out of town." I say out loud, why would she be there? Fucking Italian he knew she would come for Matt and she has always been reckless. I try ringing it again but it's futile. Though I try to ignore it, I have an idea that she may be in no position to answer the phone. Wait! She said in her message Kuro was with her, that is some comfort, maybe he will answer his phone. Apparently not. As I turn into the block that the theatre is on, I see black smoke everywhere and then notice it's the building I require that is on fire, shit. I accelerate the car and bring it to an abrupt stop in the road. I pray to god or anyone else that it's just her phone in there. I run up the steps to the building and pull my gun out for precautionary measures.

"(Name)! Are you here? Can you hear me?" I shout, trying to avoid choking on the thick smoke. I go through another set of doors to the performance hall and call again. Something or rather someone moves on the floor. I remove the safety from my gun and slowly approach, but before I make it there something grabs my ankle and out of reflex I shoot the man on the floor in the back. He groans in pain and coughs, I look down. My eyes widen when I realize who it is, I'd recognize that black military uniform anywhere. "Kuro! Oh fucking hell. Hang in there!" I pull the man into the aisle and check him over and he groans again.

"Fuck's sake be gentle that's the second time today someone has shot me. (Name) is a genius for giving me the vest, but I wasn't expecting bullets to hurt so much." He grumbles and then coughs due to the smoke.

"But I'm pretty sure one of my ribs is broken, just let go I'm fine. (Name)'s not here, the bastard took her, but Matt's still upstairs, leave me and help him." He says as he steadies himself.

"Right!" I say and then let go of him, I pat him on the way past and he swears multiple times. I leap onto the stage, I can see flames at the top of the stairway. Fucking hell. I rip down one of the scene screens and cover myself then run up the stairs.

(Matt POV)

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Fucking Bollocks! Stupid fucking chains, come on undo you stupid hunk of metal." my rant is cut short as I accidentally inhale more of the smoke and have a coughing fit. I no longer feel the pain in my wrists as I try to free myself.

"God damn it I am not gonna die here. Fucking bastard, I'm gonna fucking kill you arrrgghh." I growl in annoyance which causes me to cough again. The glass in the door shatters and I feel something scratch my face, but then I hear shouting from the corridor, someone calling my name. Great ! Now I'm delusional.

"Matt, where the fuck are you? (Name)'s gonna be pissed with me if you're dead." The voice calls and I know that voice it's Zoren.

"I'm here! Now hurry up bastard I need to save (Name)." I yell back and then the man appears in the doorway.

"Why aren't you coming? If you're leg's broken or something I'm not carrying you." He says as he approaches me.

"Are you fucking serious? Just get me out of these stupid chains. But I don't know where the key is." I say glaring at him.

"Chains. Is that all? I would of thought someone like you could pick locks." He says as he walks behind me and removes the chains.

"The stairs are probably not usable now, who do you feel about jumping out of the hole the projector goes?" He asks as he breaks the glass in our way. "Do we have a choice?" I ask sarcastically as he pulls himself up.

"Just get a move on. (Name) is gonna kill me is something happens to you." I follow him down and break into a run to the exit. Thankfully I'm not burnt but my lungs are full of smoke and I look like I lost a fight with a razor. When we get outside we inhale clean air like nobody's business and then I spot Kuro next to a car, he's clutching his side and is covered in soot. It clicks he must have been here too! He must have helped (Name) find me. Rage starts to build, I stalk up to the Asian and punch him hard in the face.

"You fucker! Why did you let her come here? You should have stopped her, now the shitty Italian bastard has her and I don't know where she is!" I scream at him as he slowly pushes himself up from the ground and spits out blood.

"Have you met your girlfriend? When (Name) wants to do something not even the devil could stop her at least I went with her. Maybe she wouldn't of been caught if you weren't so stupid to get in a car that randomly comes to your house." He answers back, a slight smirk on his face.

"You little shit!" I make a move for him again, but Zoren pulls me back.

"Enough both of you! Think of (Name)! Her grandfather is back at the house. I suggest we get back there and see what he says." He yells at us and then climbs into the car.

"Boys there is a first aid kit under the seat, help each other oh and when we get to the house say nothing, do nothing unless the boss tells you too, he is a very dangerous man normally and (Name) is one of the two things he cares about more than anything. So keep your head down and be aware of flying objects." The rest of the journey is in silence except from the occasional cough and hiss of pain.

(Your POV)

"(Name), (Name), Wake up my love. il mia angelo dorme, è il momento di salire" (my sleeping angel, it's time to rise) At this point you go from bordering lullaby land to hyper alert. You snap your eyes open and find Luciano's face inches from your own. The flash has nothing on how fast you have just moved yourself from his lap and to the wall opposite him. You look round the room, except that it is not a room. It is a plane. "Why pray tell are we doing on a plane?" You ask slowly, not moving from your spot on the wall.

"Because, bella we are going to Italia, my home or should I say our home?" He replies way to casually for your liking and then takes a sip from his glass of wine.

"Hmm okay. Mind if I get a drink from the bar, I hate flying?" You ask him as you move to the mini bar at one end of the cabin.

"Of course bella, help yourself. I will be honest you are very calm, I thou-" He is cut off as you throw a glass at him, sadly he ducked. You smirk and then take one of the mini bottles of vodka and down it.

"Bella, that was rude." You have now snapped.

"RUDE!? DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT RUDENESS! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED KILLING PEOPLE IS RUDE, ABDUCTING PEOPLE IS RUDE, FUCK IT DRUGGING PEOPLE IS RUDE!" You throw another glass at him.

"(Name), you need to calm down, I don't want to have to drug you again." He says moving towards you. You throw another glass, followed by a bottle of gin.

"You try it and I will take a bottle of your precious wine and I will smash the top off and then shove it in the most cliche part of your body." You snap at him, looking for something heavier to throw. A fire extinguisher, perfect. You lob it at him, but he catches it.

"Bella this is your final warning." You laugh madly.

"Final warning, but we're having so much fun. You can kiss goodbye any hope of a relaxing flight. I will make this trip hell and then when we get there I'm going straight home you psychotic bastard." You say to him in a hysterical voice and then take another shot of vodka. Ironically you feel much better now and start walking towards him. He looks pleased and then you sit in a single person seat and he sits too.

The silence lasts for a couple of moments before...

"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS, YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS, SOME PEOPLE STARTED SIGNING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS, AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING FOREVER JUST BECAUSE.." (A/N you get the picture) This goes on for about twenty minutes before he cracks and smashes the glass in his hand.

"What's wrong? I thought you said I had a nice singing voice." You ask innocently as you get another drink, not alcoholic though.

"You do bella, but please a different song. A smirk lights up your face.

"OH MY GOD THIS SONG IS ANNOYING, CAN'T STOP NOW THIS SONG IS ANNOYING..." You start singing but stop and start laughing at the look on his face, sure he looks like he's gonna kill you, but it would be his loss.

"Enough is enough. I guess I have no choice." He pulls a needle and syringe from his pocket. You look at it and then sprint to the toilet and bolt it behind you.

"So whatcha gonna do now?" You ask him tauntingly and start tapping the door.

"Guess I'll have to serenade you from in here." You say and this is what you do for the rest of the flight or at least until you get bored.

(Kuro POV)

When we get to the house we make a beeline to his office. We hear him before we see him.

"If your son has done anything to (Name) there will be no place safe on this planet for not only him, but for your whole family." (Name)'s grandfather can be heard roaring at presumably Emilio.

"Scratch that, if anything has happened to (Name), Matt or Kuro I will show you the real reason why the (Surname) family should be feared." He yells once more and we walk into the room. He looks up at us with a face that would scare Medusa, but then his face softens when he sees us. His eyes scan over us and his face turns red when he notices the multiple injuries we have between us. A loud grunt is heard and then a Queen Anne chair flies into the wall.

"Where is (Name)?" He says quietly, this is never good. Like granddaughter, like grandfather or anyone else in this family, they are at their most sinister when quiet.

"Well, anyone going to tell me?" He asks again, once more no one speaks and deafening silence fills the room.

"She was not there, the boy still has her sir." Zoren says in a level voice. I have never seen an old man move so quick, like a viper he has his old friend pinned to the wall and a knife at his neck.

"Where are they?"He hisses.

"I-I don't know, but Luci hates this country, he may have taken her back home to Italy." There is another thud in the room, but not from the Russian. I look behind me to see Matt with his fist through the door.

"For your sake she better fucking not be." Clearly I made a misjudgement believing Canadians were laid back.

"I can check, my friend if you'll release me, I will see if our jet is gone." Nothing happens for a moment and then he sighs and drops the Italian. "Fine. Do it now, do it quick. I need a drink." He walks over to a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of vodka as Emilio leaves the room on the phone.

"Zoren how quickly can our jet be ready if we need to leave? And are you boys all right? I'll call the family doctor." He says and pushes a button on his desk.

"We're fine, just tell me where the plane is so I can get (Name) and kill that son of a bitch." Says Matt, who for the record does not look fine. "I understand your concern, but going to Italy in the state you're in now would be reckless and more of a hindrance than of help. So sit down, have a drink and calm down. (Name) is a smart girl, she won't aggravate him, she knows it will be easier to escape if she co-operates. Oh who am I kidding? (Name) is gonna piss him off so much, he'll regret taking her." Her grandpa says and then slumps in a chair.

Zoren walks into the room followed by a man in a white coat.

"The plane can be ready in an hour at the hanger sir and this is Dr Drosovikiv, he will patch the two of you up." He explains.

"Shall I inform Anna? She'll want to know." He then asks solemnly, Her grandfather sighs

. "Yes, don't tell her though, tell her to come home and that there is a problem. She is with Flavio and I want him here too. Matt, do you want Al to help? This is your call." The Canadian looks up from Dr Drosovikiv who is treating him and then nods.

"Yeh, he can be useful and he sees (Name) like a sister to bully so he'll help, but he's gonna be angry." The boss nods and then takes the phone from his desk.

"I will phone Anna now."

"No need I'm here, we ran out of room for bags earlier than expected so we're back early." Says Anna happily walking into the room. The smile on her face evaporates as she spots the state of us all.

(Matt POV)

"Guys what the hell happened? Are you okay? Where is (Name) and Luciano?" Anna asks in a concerned voice, but no one answers her.

"Guys seriously, if something has happened I want to know." She says with a hint of worry.

"Anna dear sit down, Flavio you get in here too. Something has happened." They both move to the sofa opposite me when Emilio re-enters the room.

"My friend, they are in Italia, they are going to be landing just outside Milan, they're going to the winter villa." I growl and stand up.

"That's it we're leaving now, stupid bastard he will not get away with taking what's mine." I ignore the doctor who is on the floor now. "Matthew Williams, you do not move another inch until someone has explained what the fuck has happened!" Anna shouts as I head to the door.

"FINE! The Italian bastard used me to lure (Name) and now he has taken her to fucking Italy." I yell back at her.

"HE DID WHAT?" She screeches.

"Matt wait I'm coming with you, we'll get Al on the way. Kuro are you coming?"Anna looks furious and Kuro stands up to move too.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN NOW!" The boss commands fro his desk.

"We will do this calmly and we will do this my way. Are we clear? Good. Anna you go and call Al explain the situation and tell him to come here now. Matt and Kuro, sit down,shut up and let the doctor help you. Neither of you are coming until you do. Zoren tell them to get the plane ready and then come back and get yourself checked over. Thankfully Alex is at his friends for a couple of days and he should be fine. Emilio and Flavio, you will come with us and aid us. However if there is anything that may suggest you're on board with his plans...You will be sorry. When this has all been done we shall get our things and go the the plane. On the plane we will plan briefly and then we will rest even if I have to knock you out myself. Any questions? Nope good. If you don't mind I have a few calls to make." He then leaves us in silence and we all do what we're told.

"Now you see where she gets it huh?" Says Kuro with a wry smile as he sits next to me. I look at him as the doctor moves to aid my shoulder. "I don't like you much, but for what it's worth thanks for er going with her today." I say and then look away, I look back and he's smirking.

"No problem, but if you don't mind, I'd rather you didn't punch me again or I won't be responsible for my actions allies or not." I smirk back, but then flinch a the doctor's work.

"Fine, anything else?" I ask and then his face turns dark.

"Yeah. The German bastard is mine. I want a re-match."

(Lutz POV)

"Just leave her, she ain't gonna come out of there with you sitting right outside trying to coax her out like she's a cat." I sigh as I look over at my boss who hasn't moved from his current spot in well over an hour.

"He's right Looniano, you should listen to your friend even if he is blonde, yet he still manages to be smarter than you." The girl laughs from inside the toilet.

"But bella, you need to come out and eat. You must keep your strength up." He practically begs, this is pathetic however I do like how she refers to him as loony and has changed his name slightly.

"Do you think I'm stupid? It will be a cold day in hell before I willingly accept something from you and I'm Russian. I don't much notice the cold. But If you ask nicely maybe blondie over there will re-enact the spaghetti scene from lady and the tramp with you because I won't." She calls from her 'room'. That was quite funny so I laugh but then a knife is thrown my way.

"Don't laugh it will encourage her." Luciano seethes at me.

"Like I need encouraging, I think I'm fine on my own." She yells back, clearly enjoying the idea of not being touchable.

"Bella this is your final warning, I will break this door down." He threatens her and she snorts.

"Please, I have have had nine final warnings and I'm still waiting, but good job for lasting so long." He growls and then stalks over to me.

"I don't care how you do it, but you get her out here before we land, so I can knock her out." He then throws himself into a seat.

"Hey guys I can hear you, but if Lutzy wants to try he can be my guest." She then gasps.

"We can trade jokes. How many blondes does it take to change a light bulb? Give up? The answer is what's a light bulb?" She laughs at her own joke as I approach the door.

"Here's another. What do you do when a blonde throws a grenade at you? Pull the pin and throw it back! Hey. I have a question, are you a natural blonde or do you bleach it?" I frown slightly.

"It's natural. Open the door."

"No, not without the magic word."

"Please open the door." I say, wondering what she'll do next.

"I said magic word, please is not a magic word. Try again in a minute, but while you wait shall I give you another joke?" She's really good at pissing people off so I'll end this quickly. I try to pick the lock, but the bitch has blocked me from doing so. So I take the knife I have in my boot and stab it in the door and drag it down. She wasn't expecting this and I can now see her.

"Dude can you hold on for like five minutes this one is being used at the moment." She says glaring at me through the hole. I smirk at her. "You can still make this easy for yourself and come out willingly." She strokes her chin dramatically.

"How about no." She laughs.

"Lutz move." Says Luciano from behind me with a little ball in his hand. I do so and he throws the ball in to the hole and some sort of gas floods the room. (Name) coughs and swears before slumping against the sink.

"Karma's a bitch" smirks Luciano and then puts his hand in the hole and unlocks the door.

"We'll be landing soon, return to your seat." he then says as he lifts up the girl and returns to his own, I follow and try and get a power nap in before we touch down.

**I' baaack, sorry again it was later than anticipated, but here it is now enjoy, thanks for sticking around, any people that have favourited anything I love you! and comments would be nice but meh. I make no promises or guesses about when the next chapter will be, but soon. I shall also apologize if any 'm's are missing, I think I broke the button. ^0^/**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys a new chapter for your viewing. Thanks again for reading, you people are really amazing and finally words of warning, yep you guessed there is always swearing and most definitely violence up ahead.**

(Your POV)

You wake up to the sounds of birds singing happily and a warm breeze coming from somewhere. You sigh contentedly and reach across the bed, not bothering to open your eyes, reaching to find Matt. As your hand glides across the silky sheets, you think; Wait, I don't have silky sheets and nor does Matt. You sit up abruptly and scan your surroundings, this isn't your room, hell you don't know anyone that owns a room like this. The room in question is a large, square shaped and to put it bluntly everything is red. Red walls, deep, red, wooden furniture in the room, and silky red sheets on the bed. Yesterday's events come flooding back and you curse and climb off the bed. When you are standing on the wooden floor you look down at yourself. Your cargo pants and other attire is gone, this means all your weapons too, and instead you are in nothing but your underwear and a thin, silky, nightgown that comes to the knees in a shade of white. Anger starts to boil as you know full well you weren't conscious when you were changed, so either it was the Italian bastard or Lutz, you shudder at this thought. You decide you might as well explore your new environment and then think of a way to escape. There is another room that leads of the bedroom which you assume to be an en suite, so you tie your (H/C) hair into a high pony tail and pad over to it. However when you reach about halfway, it comes to your attention that something is on your ankle. A small, silver chain is around your appendage and also around the bed frame. You tug on it experimentally and find you have quite a lot of give, so much that you can make it to the bathroom.

"Oh I see, stupid ass hole, this is where you expect me to stay and by the looks of the things in the bathroom and clothes laid out, you expect me to get ready for something." All over and around the sink in the bathroom there are numerous beauty products and hair accessories laid out neatly. Among the various hair items there are some hair grips, hair grips that may be your way out. You pick up a couple and go back into the bedroom and sit on the bed. You bring your ankle up and locate the small padlock on the chain.

"Thank the world for Zoren and whoever taught him to pick locks!" You say triumphantly as the chain falls to the ground. You now contemplate the idea of going out the window, thinking it may be less obvious. But when you walk out to the balcony you realize if you jump from here you may die, or at least break your leg, which of course would not help your escape. You go back inside and over to the large oak doors of the room, to find they are locked. You mutter rude, incoherent things under your breath as you crouch down and start to pick the lock. When it finally gives, you slowly turn the knob and open the door a crack,. You slowly poke your head out into the hallway and find that everything is quiet, just the way you like it, so you quickly exit the room, but lock it before you start moving down the corridor.

It is now official, you are lost and being lost in enemy territory is never ideal. However everywhere you go it is silent so you assume he still thinks your are in the red room. On your expedition so far you have seen only two other people, one being a young woman in a maids attire and one gentleman with a scar on his face in a suit. The building you are in, no matter how much you detest being here is absolutely breath taking, the high ceilings are all painted intricately and the corridors are hung with artwork, no doubt the originals, the place just screams wealth and style. You reach a flight of stairs and make the decision to descend, you have no idea the layout of this place, but you'd like to think going downstairs will find you a safer exit than the one before. At the bottom of the steps there are two suits of amour, much like the ones you had for Halloween. You stare at them in awe, but then you hear a noise coming closer from the corridor. It is a this point you remember you have nothing to defend yourself with so you 'borrow' a sword from one of the suits of amour and flit off in the direction opposite to the noise. The sword is heavier that it looks and you decide it was actually quite foolish taking it, but a weapons a weapon and maybe you won't have to use it or find something better on the way. You turn another corner in this maze-like house and find what seems to be a study or an office. You check the coast is clear and then enter. There is a letter opener on the desk and it looks very sharp, you did always prefer shorter blades so you take it along with about two hundred euros worth in notes and maybe another ten in coins. On the desk there is a small drawstring bag and you put the money in there and tie it to your wrist. Just when you're about to leave you hear a deep German voice in the corridor.

"The girl is fine I literally just checked on her, the door is still locked and the only other way out is the window and I think she'd die if she tried that way. Besides it's too early for her to be awake with the drug you used so stop worrying." You hear his footsteps pass the study and eventually fade away. You smirk at his stupidity and then slip out the room. As you walk quietly round the ground floor, your eyes lit up when you see a door with shoes shattered around it. This must be the back door or servant door you think to yourself and move towards it. When you get there you find it to be locked, but that's not too challenging. On the floor you spot a pair of wellies that are about your size so you slip them on and venture outside. Once your outside the rest of your escape is easy, you hear the bustle of people in the street and the rush of cars, all you have to do now is climb over the wall in your way and you do so with ease. Fucking Italian you think, I told you that when we got here I was going straight street you have now entered is really busy, full of inciting smells of food and the colours are amazing, it seems today is market day. But you can't afford to get distracted and the rational side of your brain takes over. In about half an hour you would no longer be recognizable. You have bought clothes, jeans, a I heart Milan t-shirt and some converse. You also bought a blue baseball cap to cover you hair and sunglasses for your eyes. Essentially you look like a tourist which is good because you will blend in. Before you do anything else though you go to what looks like a food stand and buy some Italian bread and an espresso. While you take your quick brake you spot a pay phone and then sprint towards it, pulling money out on the way. When you reach it you insert nearly every coin you have and quickly type in Anna's number. Luciano has Matt's phone and Anna is probably with him.

(Matt POV)

We were now waiting outside the hanger for the plane to be ready. I can't see why we're waiting we don't have any fucking time to be waiting, (Name) is still with that fucker and only god knows what he wants to do. I growl in frustration and kick a near by bin over.

"Matt calm down, you doing that isn't going to help (Name), she'll be fine and the plane is nearly ready." Says Anna as she pats my shoulder. "But nearly isn't good enough. We need to leave now! (Name) is probably suffering now because of that fucking bastard and you're standing here with a coffee." I snap at her and she glares at me.

"For the minute Matt there is nothing you can do! Unless you would rather walk I suggest you do the same." I go to yell at her again but Anna's phone starts ringing.

"Oh for crying out loud. Your best friend is missing and you're gonna take a call!" I shout at her but she answers it anyway.

"Anna speaking." She lets the other person speak and she gasps.

"Holy shit (Name)! Are you okay? Where are you? How did you get a phone?" Anna shouts down the phone, bringing the others to gather round us.

"Matt she wants to speak to you she doesn't have much time." Anna says then passes the phone.

"Mattie?" I sigh in relief as she sounds okay, but slightly concerned by the noise in the background.

"I'm here,Where are you?"

"I'm in a town outside of Milan, I escaped and then I found a pay phone." I hear her laugh and I smirk.

"That's my girl. Has he done anything to you?" She laughs again.

" He drugged me on the plane after I threw glasses and a fire extinguisher at him and then sang the never ending song for a couple of hours. Other than that nope not really." I am happy to know she's nowhere near the freak.

" Just stay where you are, we're just getting on the plane to come get you. Emilio is saying find a cop and mention who you are and his name. The Vargas family have control over most of the police force." She says she will and then asks about Alex.

"Alex is fine and completely oblivious. Kuro is also fine and so am I thanks for asking." She chuckles and it's amazing how much calmer I feel from hearing her.

"I have to go my credit is nearly up, but I see a police officer at the moment so I think it's best if I go now. Just stop worrying, I'm fine now and I love you." She says and I reply.

"Yeh, I love you too (Name) just don't do anything stupid and be safe." The phone then disconnects and I hand Anna's phone back to her. "The plane's now ready people, so get on find a seat and try and sleep this has been a busy day for everyone and tomorrow is going to be just as hectic." (Name)'s grandfather calls from the top of the stairs and we all climb up to join him. I've never been on a plane such as this, but it looks like first class seats everywhere, there is a small bar in the back and the lavish seats are very wide, maybe sleep will be manageable, especially knowing (Name) is safe. I plonk myself down in a seat by the window and do my belt up. Kuro comes and sits next to me.

"You know just because I said thanks to you does not mean you can assume we're friends." I say to him looking over my sunglasses. He smirks and gets comfortable.

"Who'd wanna be friends with you?" He says as he puts his belt on.

"I was going to be nice and say is there anything you want to know about (Name) from when she was younger. I grew up with her and can probably answer most things. But if we aren't 'friends' I now don't feel the need to." He leans back in his seat and closes his eyes.

"You really piss me off sometimes." I mutter to him and the corner of his mouth lifts.

"That's funny, I was thinking exactly the same thing."

(Luciano POV)

Everything is wonderful, to be back home and have exactly what I want here with me is the best feeling one could ask for. My pretty (Name) is still asleep from before, but when I get home from this errand I will go find her. I park my red convertible outside the shop I desire, a small antique jewellery shop in the heart of the countryside. When I enter the shop a little bell chimes above my head and an old man emerges from the back of the shop. As soon as he sees me he smiles.

"It is good to see you again Mr Vargas, I trust you are well and here to collect the piece you wanted restored?" He asks as he shuffles back to his counter and reaches underneath it.

"That I am, is it ready?" I ask as I too approach the counter.

"It is and it just may be my finest work. Three days straight I worked on restoring it and with your more than generous payment, it is now nothing less than perfect." He says proudly as he places a small velvet box on the table. I smile and reach for the box.

"Good, my bella deserves nothing but perfection like her." I open the box and look at the ring inside. The delicate white gold band is intricately carved with patterns typical of the renascence and will fit (Name) perfectly. On the crown of the ring there is a royal blue sapphire nestled between two diamonds of the highest grading, surrounding the main three rocks are smaller diamonds. The ring is simple and not too showy, but will suit (Name) beautifully, like her it's beauty is classic and elegant.

"This is just what I expected and what I need, you really have outdone yourself." I say to the shopkeeper and he laughs.

"Indeed, I'm glad you like it and I'm sure your lady friend will too. Dare I say I will never make anything so brilliant again." I reach for one of the knives I have in my pocket.

"No, you won't that I can be sure." I throw the knife and it hits his heart.

"My bella deserves the best and this is what this ring is. I can't have you make anything better." I say as a make my way out the shop and back to my car with the ring. She will be so happy, with this ring our wedding can take place tomorrow and then the rest of our lives we will be together forever. I start the car to return to my castle to find my princess.

The drive back home is one of bliss, as I drive through the countryside it makes me realize just how much I have missed Italy and it's beauty. The scenery, the weather and the architecture is perfect and nowhere else in the world could top it. Speaking of architecture, my home comes into view. An old castle that looks down upon the town from a hill and when we are wed the king and queen really will look down upon the peasants below. I laugh quietly at the idea of taking (Name) to the battlements and looking down. "One day all of this shall be ours." Maybe I shall do this when she wakes up I think as I pull into the drive. With the ring in hand I head straight to the room I placed her in and from what Lutz said earlier she still hasn't risen. On my way up to the room I take a red rose from one of the vases in the hall, but it pricks me and I bleed. Nothing wrong with blood I say aloud as I put my finger in my mouth. I knock on the door before I enter in case she's awake.

"Mia amore (My love) I am coming in." I get no reply so I unlock the door and enter with caution. Part of me expects to be attacked, but no such thing happens. I look around the room to see if she's s hiding from me, but there is a small mound under the sheets on the bed. Could it be my bella is still sleeping? This like the rest of the day so far is perfect I will wake her with a kiss. How I enjoyed the fairy tales growing up and now I'm in one. I quietly approach the bed and pull the covers back slightly. She is not there! I rip the rest of the sheets away, nothing but pillows.

"LUTZ! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" I scream into the hallway. How could he let (Name) leave from here? Lutz walks into the room and sees my livid face and the fake body made of pillows on the bed. He then promptly swears.

"She couldn't have gone far, with no money, no identification the only place she can be is in town. I'll phone the local police and give them her description and then send a team down too." He says in a dull tone and reaches for his ear piece.

"Don't bother with the squad I will do this myself. If (Name) wants to play then we will, but this game I will end quickly." I hiss at him then storm out of the room, I go and get in my car and head to the police station, maybe they have her already. But my patience wears thin and (Name) has crossed a line.

(Your POV)

You hang up the phone to Matt and slowly make your way across the busy square to try and locate the police officer you saw a minute ago but he seems to have vanished into thin air. Well so much for simplicity, the only thing you can do now is try and find the police station itself or wander round aimlessly until you might be lucky enough to see a policeman. Considering you have an awful lot of time on your hands and you don't want to spend it cooped up in a building in this heat you start your aimless wondering.

:) :) :) :) :) :) Can't be bothered to be more original emoti-con time skip :) :) :) :) :) :)

(Your POV)

According to the clock on the town hall in the square you have been wandering round for nearly four hours and by the looks of it the sun is starting to set. You have seen no police officers in your exploration and due to the fading light you decide it may be best to find the police station. You scan the area which is a lot less busy than earlier and the only people left are those packing away their stalls from the market earlier. In the corner you see a friendly looking old woman and go up to her to ask where you may find the station. She looks over you with concern.

"You aren't from around here are you? Yet you speak Italian with ease that is impressive. The police station is about half a mile down that road over there." You thank the woman and turn to lead, but she grasps hold of your shoulder.

"Be careful around the men of the law, though you may find it hard to believe a lot of them here are said to be corrupt and in league with the mafia family that lives around her." The woman sounds frightened and considering how much you know you can't blame her.

"Thank you for the warning, I will take your word for it, but on the bright side I don't think I have upset any mafia members." you say as you start walking away.

As you walk down the narrow country road, you can't help but notice how dark it is opposed to how it was not ten minutes ago, thankfully you can see the glow of the lights in the police station and walk into it's dirt car park. You enter the building and the light blinds you before your eyes adjust. The layout of the reception is very cheery for what it is and quite elaborate. The man at the desk lifts his head when you come in and he smiles warmly at you.

"Good evening officer, I was wondering if you could help me, but what I have to say is going to sound really far fetched and I promise you I'm not crazy." He frowns a little, but then nods.

"Don't worry Miss, we're here to help. Do you want to sit down and talk about it?" You nod and he motions for you to follow him.

"Right, what's got a pretty girl like you to come to a police station at a time like this?" You take a deep breath.

"Firstly I should mention I was told to come here by Emilio Vargas, he is a friend of my grandfather's and for the situation at hand he said it would be best." The officer's eyes widen at the name Vargas and he nods.

"My name is (Name) (Surname)." The eyes widen again. " And to be frank I was brought here to Italy illegally and against my will from America by a psychopath and I have escaped and need somewhere safe to wait for my friends to come and get me." The man writes this down and you happy to see he has a smile on his face.

"(Name) (Surname)? Mr Vargas called ahead and explained your situation to us here. If you'll excuse me for one moment I need to inform my colleagues to stop looking for you and that you are perfectly safe." He gets up and exits the meeting room you're in. You lean back in your seat and this is where fatigue hits you, whether it's from the hecticness of the last two days or the jet lag all you want to do now is sleep. But first you think a glass of water would be a good idea so you stand up to go find one. But the door is locked. You try turning the handle the other way, yep it's definitely locked. Realization hits you like a train. The Vargas family control the police so who's to say it's someone other than Emilio pulling the strings here. You pull out your trusty hair grip however there is no keyhole. Must be one of those card scanner doors, you think as you look around the room and spot the window. Thankfully the window is unlocked and due to your small frame you should fit through the gap. You have eased yourself halfway through when the door is opened to reveal your favourite German and you curse colourfully and slip out the window, sadly not before Lutz sees you.

"Fuck! Why are things never simple? The movies portray all this shit to be so much easier than it actually is." You say to yourself as you drop to the ground below. From the window you see a pair of legs, but you smirk when they retreat inside because he is too big. One quick glance to check the coast is clear you turn the corner and make a run for it. However you spot a particularly nice convertible in the car park and think stealing a car is easier than running. Unfortunately before you can climb into it you are tackled to the ground and you feel something cold snap around one of your wrists. You thrash wildly making the person fall off and you jump to your feet, but they recover quickly too and in a fight of strength you're not going to win. The man then pins you to the boot of the convertible and snaps the other side of the handcuff on your other wrist.

"Thought you could escape me hmm bella? Well you can't, you are never going to leave me." Luciano whispers in your ear as you try to free yourself.

"I hate you there is no fucking way on this earth that will make me stay with you." You hiss at him as he pulls you up straight and then walks you round to the passengers seat.

"There is love, for you see tomorrow, whether you like it or not, we are going to get my married." He says darkly as he pushes you into the car and straps you in with the seat belt. You have no intelligent reply for this so you just glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that (Name) this is how it's supposed to end." He also gets in the car and plugs himself in. "After tomorrow you will be mine and that will be it. I get my happily ever after even if you don't."

** Ooh the drama, I'm in a really good mood at the moment, slightly hangover but meh. And there is also the small fact I may be slightly obsessed with with Shane Dawson and Voss water at the moment. Thanks for reading. This chapter is the first from my new laptop that should be used for work but no one needs to know. 3**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot, Hetalia is not mine, you are not mine and there's nothing that will change that**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello people of the internet! I'm in a really good mood at the moment, I didn't wake up until 12 and I rarely get that these days. Thanks a bunch for reading, following, favouriting it really makes me happy. Another chapter for your reading and the same warnings apply swearing, violence among other things.**

(Matt POV)

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking we will be landing shortly so please return to your seats, bring the chair to an upright position and put on your seatbelt." The voice on the intercom draws me from my sleep and with bleary eyes I look out the window of the plane. From the plane I have a perfect bird's eye view of the country, it looks so cheery and hot. I hate it already. I look around the rest of the cabin, Kuro is reading a book on my right and I look past him to see the others. Emilio and Flavio are having a quiet discussion in Italian and Zoren is sitting behind them obviously eaves dropping. (Name)'s grandfather is in the cock pit with the pilot as the plane starts to descend. On the other side of the plane Anna and Al are sitting snugly next to each other sharing an embrace. Jealousy shoots through me and I grind my teeth together. So much so that Kuro looks up from his book and sighs.

" If you want to do that you'll have to pay me an awful lot of money." He says with a small smile.

"Fuck you." I say as a glare at him and he smirks.

"Now that would cost a lot more. Relax we know (Name) is safe and you will see her before lunch time." He picks his book back up starts to read again. I know he's right and lean back into my seat.

When we touch down on the air strip there are two black Jeeps waiting for us and we depart quickly into Vargas territory. The drive to the police station is going to be little over an hour and I sit next to Zoren in the far back of the one Emilio is driving and stare out the window, the sun has just about risen and for once I'm in a country that my sunglasses are actually affective, hmpf stupid sun ruining the irony. When we reach the police station we all get out our cars, but Emilio lifts up his hand.

"This is but a humble police station I would rather we all didn't go in at once. Viktor, my friend surely you understand we don't want to cause a scene, I think you and Matt are more than enough to go and find (Name)." (Name)'s grandfather nods curtly and I walk with him into the building behind Emilio. When we reach the front desk the cop behind it looks up and then like he will shit his pants when he sees us.

"Officer Argia, In your possession here there should be a young woman named (Name) (Surname) and we are here to collect her. This is her grandfather Mr (Surname) and her boyfriend, so please go and find her quickly." Emilio says to the man happily.

"But sir, she is not here. She left last night with your son and should be at your home with him." I freeze in my tracks and as the anger takes over I lunge towards him over the counter.

"Are you fucking serious? That's the whole reason she came her to get away from that freak and you gave her to him." I yell at the man and he moves back.

"I-I'm sorry, but he is my bosses son, I thought that's what he was there for. I didn't know." He stutters quietly and I make a move to climb over the desk, but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Calm down." I shrug out of (Name)'s grandfather's grip and turn to glare at him.

"Why should I? She said she was here and safe and now she's with that fucker again! I don't know how long I can stay calm for." I growl at him and he raises is eyebrows.

"Don't use that tone with me and all we need to do know is go to the house and find her and if you're lucky I will let you deal with him." He says back and turns to leave.

"T-they won't be at the house. They would be in Milan at this time." Says the officer and we turn to face them.

"Fine." Emilio sighs. "Where will they be in Milan if you know?" The man looks down and takes a deep breath.

"O-okay please don't kill me, but they are going to the Duomo di Milano because he's going to marry the girl." The man ducks behind the desk. "WHAT?" And I'm not the only one yelling and before I can get a chance to pounce on the officer I see (Name)'s grandfather pull out a gun and shoot through the desk, he then swiftly turns on Emilio.

" I will make this crystal clear. Your son is dead and you will be too if you don't get us there before anything happens. Are we clear?" The Italian nods and retreats from the building. When we get outside we say nothing to the others and join them in the car and drive away.

(Your POV)

After the handcuffs went on last night they haven't left your right wrist because when you got back to the hell hole the bastard likes to call home, he pulled you into his bedroom kicking and screaming and then undid one side of the cuffs and put his own wrist in.

"See bella, you aren't going to leave me again, now let us sleep." He laughs.

"You touch me in my sleep and I swear to god you will never be capable of having children." You hiss at him and push one of the large pillows in between your bodies.

"Okay bella, we shall leave that kind of thing for our wedding night." He mumbles and moves closer to the pillow, which you then proceed to shove particularly hard in his direction and try to go to sleep which doesn't actually happen until the sun starts to rise.

When you wake you find yourself in the same sorry position you went to sleep in, however you woke to find the pillow that separated you was now halfway across the room. Luciano is still sleeping and you seriously considering the possibility of you smothering him in his sleep, but decide it wouldn't end well if he woke up as he would be able to outmanoeuvre you. So instead you glare at him intensely and try to mind crush him, but it doesn't work. You carefully move yourself so you don't disturb your captor and prop yourself up on your elbow. You manage it but move almost immediately when you feel something digging into your funny bone and look down to see a hair grip on the pillow. An evil grin slides onto your face and you pick it up. It should be fine you think, he hasn't woken up yet and you have a steady hand. I can totally pull this off. You push the grip in the key hole and shuffle it about a bit and it clicks open. You then decide to push your luck and gently pull Luciano's arm up to the head board and then slide the free loop of the cuff around one of the bars. Ass hole, you check over you work and cautiously move from the bed and tip toe to the door. Now you verses this stupid house in attempt to escape, round two, begin. It seems the house will take an early lead when you turn your first corner and run smack bang into your almost favourite blonde.

"It had to be you didn't?" You say as you recover and Lutz smirks.

"And where do you think you're going so early. Not trying to escape again?" You smile sweetly at him. What an idiot.

" No, not at all. I'm going to make my beloved fiancée breakfast in bed. If you don't moving out of my way." But he doesn't and takes a step forward.

"Sorry frau, but I don't believe you and I'm under orders that if I find you wondering about on your own I need to return you to the boss." You let your smile drop and move towards him pouting slightly.

"Okay fine, but he's not going to be happy." You take another step towards him and then like lightening you kick him in the stomach so he falls to his knees and while he is there you grip his shoulder and using the pressure point knock him out then continue on your way.

_/\_/\_ Shark infested water time skip _/\_/\_/\_

You have been on the loose for about an hour and after numerous twists, turns, locked doors and three broom cupboards you somehow find your way onto the battlements that you didn't even know existed. You stay up there admiring the view and peacefulness until the door that you used to get there is harshly yanked open and two men in suits come onto the walkway. One of them smirks at you while the other touches his ear piece and says

"We've found her, she's on the battlements." They both start to move towards you, but you stand your ground.

"Can you guys please just give me five more minutes. I don't feel very well and want some time alone, that would be great." One of them looks un certain when you play up the helpless female act, but the other scoffs and moves forward.

"Sorry sweetie, but the boss wasn't impressed with your earlier stunt and wants you in the dining room for breakfast, there's a couple of people he wants you to meet." You try again.

"That's fine, but please five more am I gonna go from up here?" One whispers something in the others ear and he nods.

"We'll give you two and no funny business." You nod as they leave, too bad they didn't define funny business. Because for you, it is not funny to spot the balcony about eight feet below the battlements, nor is it funny to think you can jump it and do so. You land semi gracefully and dust yourself off. Thankful you actually landed on the balcony and didn't plummet to your death you then carefully open the door to go inside. The room you enter looks quiet and you determine this must be the Italian's office. Though it pains you to admit it the guy has nice taste, everything in this room is designed and laid out beautifully. So for the funnies you move a few things around and then push all the papers off the desk laughing like a three year old as the float around the room. But something remaining on the table catches your eye. A small velvet ring box. You walk over to the table and pick it up. Inside there is a beautiful ring that has sapphires and diamonds on it. Seems he really wants to get married and do it properly. You take the ring out of the box and throw it under one of the filing cabinets.

"Oh no! What a shame, no ring, no wedding." You say out loud and knock a few more things onto the ground.

"I saw that miss." Someone says behind you and you spin round to see a woman not much older than yourself in a maid's uniform. She smiles. "Not that I can blame you, but did you have to wreck the room? I'm that one that suffers if you do this not him. However if you do want to piss him off you either want to do something to his knives or his beloved kitchen." She then laughs.

"I'll bear that in mind. You are aware you're supposed to be loyal to your master and not betray them right?" You say as you help her pick up the papers, her face hardens.

"He is not my master. He is a murdering psychopath that took everything from my father including his own daughter. That son of a bitch needs to go and rot in hell." You decide you like this girl a lot.

"Well if you can help me get out you can come with me. Anyone that doesn't like him is okay in my book. I'm (Name) by the way." She smiles. "I'm Sophie, but don't hate me for this you really should go and find him in the dining room. I can't tell you why exactly but you of all people should know how cruel he is when he won't get his way. When he gets upset he does tend to murder people. Not for his sake but for other people you should go." You think it over and then curse yourself for having a conscience.

"Can you show me the way? I escaped ages ago, but couldn't navigate my way out." She nods and picks the ring up from under the cabinets.

"Sorry but I don't want to die if he found this missing. I'll show you now." Sophie says and then walks out the room.

(Luciano POV)

This is getting ridiculous, there's no way she could of gotten out of the castle without me knowing and I thought they said they had found her on the roof. I suppose I should of guessed she would find a way past them, this is what happens when you hire stupid people. But I have guests at my breakfast table so I won't let it bother me. I smile at the couple from the village at the other end of the table.

"I'm terribly sorry about this my friends, but my fiancée is probably isn't quite yet ready to face anyone yet. I'm sure she will make an appearance shortly." The couple smile nervously and I see them shaking slightly. Can't see what's wrong with them. I'm a very excellent host. We sit in silence for a few more minutes and then there is a knock at the door.

"Enter." I say loud enough for them to hear and one of the maids enters, the one I acquired from a French crime lord who couldn't pay his debt.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I bring Miss (Name) with me." She says quietly then pulls both door open to reveal my love. (Name) walks in quickly and takes a seat about halfway down the table further than I'd like away from me. She eyes up the couple at the end of the table and turns to me.

"Well? I'm here now hurry up and tell me what you wanted so I can go. I don't want to spend any more time with you than I have to." She picks up a pear from the table and inspects it.

"Ah bella always the joker, I'm sure you just can't wait to get ready.(She glares at me.) I would like to introduce you to the Radetti's, they are a family from the village who have kindly volunteered their children to be our bridesmaid and page boy isn't that nice?" She turns to face them and smiles warmly. How come she never looks at me that way?

"Volunteered? I highly doubt it and when will you understand this wedding is not happening, not today, not ever." I frown at her.

"I guess you leave me with not choice. Lutz please bring in the children." The Radetti's clung to each other and the mother starts to sob when Lutz pushes in the children and stands behind them. They can't be more than five or six and look terrified. How pathetic.

"I never wanted to do this bella, but there is nothing else I can do." She seems much more on edge than before and her eyes don't leave the children in Lutz's grasp.

"You could always give up." She mumbles and I stand up to approach the children.

"That is not an option. This is my last resort." I crouch down to the children's height and the brother moves to hide his sister. I pull out one of my knives and the kids move back into Lutz.

"You will go and get ready for our wedding bella and then you will come to the cathedral with me and you will marry me or I will kill these little children in front of their parents while you watch. She is next to me in a heartbeat and I fell her palm slap the side of my face.

"You monster. This is blackmail." I take her hand, but she pulls it couple at the table are watching horrified.

"Well if you don't want to and can live with the guilt." I trail off and motion to Lutz.

"Okay fine! You win you fucking son of a bitch, but the children will stay with me and neither you, your pet blonde on steroids or any of your other minions come anywhere near them or their parents I shall leave the consequences to your imagination!" She crouches down to the children's level and opens her arms which they move straight into.

"Hi there, I'm (Name) and you two are going to stay with me for a while so we can get ready for later. I'll keep you safe, but for now we need to say goodbye to mummy and daddy and we'll see them when we get to the cathedral." She stands up and takes a hand in each of hers and walks them to the table. The kids embrace their parents and say goodbye, then the adults hug (Name) and praise her kindness. It makes me sick. "Enough all the things you will need are in my bedroom and let's say you have about two hours. Now go." She glares at me with pure hatred and takes the children out of the room. Around this young woman nothing is boring.

0-+=/% 0-+=/% 0-+=/% Mathematical time skip 0-+=/% 0-+=/% 0-+=/%

(Your POV)

"Okay, Maria and Pablo I think that is us all ready. What do you think?" You spin for the two little children in your dress which you hate to admit is absolutely stunning. The children giggle and show signs of approval so you leave the room.

"Lady, why does someone as nice as you want to marry someone like that mean man?" Maria asks as you hand her a small bunch of flowers that matches your own.

"Because he is a mean, mean person and the only words I know that might stretch to describe him. I can't say in front of you. But don't worry. There's still time for him to be struck by lightening or something to stop today happening." You take both of their hands as you descend the stairs and when you reach the bottom you are greeted by Luciano.

"Beautiful mia amore." You walk straight pass him to the car outside taking the children with you.

"Don't talk to me, I have nothing that is right to say in front of children and I don't want to scar them further than you already have." You climb into the limo with as much grace as the dress allows and sit your mini people on either side of you. The drive to the Milan is silent except occasional whispers between you and your minions, who have named Luciano Mr Grumpy-pants. When the car comes to a stop Luciano climbs out and then offers you a hand, which you decline.

"Now (Name) this is going to be different, we will walk down together and then the ceremony will begin. Girl brat go in front, you will be first."

"Don't speak to her like that. We have already worked this out. Pablo will go first because Maria is going to help me with my dress. Children ignore him. When we get to the alter go and find your parents and go." You say to them as you assume your position and take his arm reluctantly.

"No bella, they leave when we are married to make sure you keep your end of the deal." There's no point arguing and you start to move when the music starts. Though you may look completely composed on the outside, on the inside you are falling apart. This is not happening, it is not meant to be like this, but I can't do anything I need to protect the children. No way will they suffer because of me. Okay calm down, the worse thing that can happen is you do marry him, gain his trust and then assassinate him after a couple of weeks. That will be okay, but it's a long aisle something could still go wrong. That chandelier doesn't look to stable. Oh fucking hell we're almost there I can't do this. Panic consumes you and you feel your eyes water. However nothing happens and you both reach the priest unscathed and it begins.

(Matt POV)

"Can you not drive any fucking faster? You do realize what is at stake you ass hole!" I yell from my seat at the car.

" I do, but we're in the middle of a city in rush hour, I can't get through if I wanted to." Emilio moans back.

"Fuck it. The church thingy is that big building over there, I'll go by foot." I announce as I open the door.

"I'm coming with you."

"Me too."

"And us." That makes five of us me, Kuro, Zoren, Anna and Al. We each run through the cars and vans and head to the church. I have my hockey stick and today is not the day to stand in my way. As we approach the steps of the cathedral I spot four men outside in front of the door.

"I got this." Anna says as she moves in front of me.

"Hey open the door my best friend is getting married and my plane was late. Please move!" She yells to them.

"For you sweet cheeks I will for a kiss." One says laughing and Anna goes up to him and head butts him. She then turns to me.

"You go we'll sort these guys !" And I do with Kuro and Zoren on my heels. Up ahead we hear the priest guy's voice echo round and we burst into the main room.

"THIS WEDDING IS NOT HAPPENING!" I scream and make my way up the aisle. All heads turn to face me and I see (Name)'s face with tearful eyes.

"MATT?!" She screams and starts moving towards me and rips off the bottom of her dress on the way. She practically falls into me and I hold her in my arms.

"Well isn't this cute? The man comes to save him princess. How sickening. We had an arrangement remember (Name)? Lutz go ahead." Luciano calls from his spot and (Name) gasps and looks up.

"No wait, wait don't touch them." She then stands up and moves away from me, I grab her wrist.

"Whatever he is gonna do let him do it you aren't marrying him." I growl at her.

"No you don't understand, he's going to kill them."She points over to a family with two small kids and Lutz is moving towards them.

"Fuck. If I can save them. You will come home." She nods but moves towards the alter again. So I climb over various pews to help the family and punch Lutz in the face. He stumbles back and I yell at the family to get out.

"My children, stop this madness, please no violence in this sacred building." I look over at the priest.

"Stupid fool, hurry up and marry us!" Luciano orders, grabbing onto (Name)'s wrist.

"Hell no, they are safe now and there's no way you can make me." She says trying to free her arm and as Kuro moves round to fight Lutz, I start to move into Luciano.

"In case you haven't noticed. I never wanted to fucking marry you, you git and I'm only here because of you blackmailing me." He still has hold of her and she tries to kick him. But he now holds her in a way she can't reach. At the back of the hall Anna and Al burst in quickly followed by Viktor, Emilio and Flavio. Kuro takes this distraction as an opportunity to cleanly slice through Lutz torso and he falls to the ground.

"You killed him in a church of God!" The priest yells at him and he wipes off his blade.

"How cares? I'm Buddhist." He smirks and starts to walk closer to Luciano who is now cornered with nowhere to go. At least that's what I thought until he grabs (Name) from behind and holds a knife to her neck.

"Nobody move. Or so help me I will slit her throat while you all watch." (Name) struggles and tries to loosen his grip.

"I meant you too bella, we don't want to have an accident." He laughs and it's taking everything I've got not to lunge for him.

"This is what I want to happen. Since the father has passed out, we cannot be married here, so we shall be leaving and I swear if anyone fucking tries anything." He says as he starts to move to a fire escape on the left and I growl.

"Matt please don't would you rather me die?" She cries clawing at his hand.

"Maybe I do if it means you have to stay with that son of a bitch!" I yell back and Luciano turns to face me fully.

"Really? Then make your move. One little step is all it would take." (Name) gasps as he pushes the knife down slightly.

"Stop you fool, you want her alive too!" Emilio screams at his son and to our surprise he stops.

"You're right, we must take our leave now and remember don't move until we're gone." He laughs manically and pulls her out the door.

"Fuck, Fuck Fuck! We lost her again. I can't do this any more. I swing my hockey stick into one of the flower displays at the end of a pew and it falls to the ground.

"Enough, in his state of mind at the moment the only place he would think to go is the warehouse we have just out of the city. We know where his is, it's just a matter of time." Emilio says as I take out another stand.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Yells Zoren and we run out the building.

"There's only a bike out here, that means only two can go for the minute the rest will have to wait." Yells Al.

"I'm going." I hiss and climb on the bike.

"I'll go too." I hear Zoren yell and join me. "Viktor, I will bring them both back safe." He shouts out as I make the bike come to life and Flavio hands me his phone.

"The phone will guide you there, should take about twenty minutes, but hurry by the time my brother has calmed down, he will expect you." I hand the phone to Zoren and we go.

(Your POV)

You struggle in vain trying to free yourself from the Italians grip as he pulls you from the car he stole and drags you towards what looks to be a warehouse or a storage room block.

"Don't you get it now? You can't escape me! You will be with me forever! You will never see him again!" He yells as you two start to climb the stairs up to the office of the warehouse. You are not giving up and keep trying to fight him off. "No! You don't get it! You will not win! I love Matt and I. Hate. You!" You scream at him and manage to break free, but you don't make it very far before he pulls on the remains of the trail of the dress and you trip over.

"Let go! I will not marry you! I will kill you you bastard!" You try and knee him in the vital regions but he pins your legs. He laughs his crazy laugh and restrains your arms.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't have you through marriage, but there is another way isn't there? The old fashioned way to seal the forming of a couple." He laughs again and moves to hold both your hands in one of his. Then with his free hand he removes his jacket. Horror sets in as you realize what he means and you thrash wildly as his hand lands just above your knee and starts to creep upwards.

"I will take something from you, your precious Matt will never be able to get back!" He cackles as his free hand then moves to the laces on your dress.

"Sorry you whacko, but Matt already took what I think you're referring too. On Halloween. You're too late!" You laugh and when he looks up at you, you rip your arms free and push him off of you. Downstairs you hear a motorbike and you grin, knowing who it will be. But before you can move towards the door. Luciano stands in front of you with a gun so you freeze.

"You know I don't know why I didn't use this earlier." He laughs. "I could of shot him when I had the chance,but I didn't for you and now because of your selfishness I'm going to lose." He says looking at the gun and then removing the safety. You hear shouting outside and he laughs at this.

"Ooh they're close, but if I cannot win how about a draw?" He then aims the gun and you and shoots. You fall to the ground and for a second whether or not it is shock you feel nothing. But then the worst pain you have ever felt in your life radiates from your stomach and while shaking you look down to see crimson spread over your abdomen, staining through your white fabric. Luciano walks over to you and strokes your hair.

"If I can't have you love no one can. Now my angel will sleep forever." Your breathing is shallow and the edge of your vision starts to blur.

"But hang in for a little while later love. For when your little Matt comes through this door I'm gonna shoot him too and then you can die together and meet again in hell." You feel your strength leave you and hear footsteps along the corridor, you try to call, to warn them but your voice doesn't work.

"Like Romeo and Juliet, don't you think?" He muses once more and gets in position. All you want to do is sleep, but it won't come.

"(Name)!" You hear Matt call and then Luciano kicks the door to get his attention. The footsteps move closer and the last thing you see before whiteness completely takes your vision, you see the door open and a figure run in, only to be met with a gunshot and the body fall to the floor.

**Dun dun daaaa! This chapter has been the longest so far and the next will be the last. I will TRY to put it up this evening but promise nothing. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**THIS IS THE END ! At least I think this will be the last chapter. I have had a lot of fun writing this and I really am amazed firstly that people have read it and stuck with it (Thankies) and that I have actually made it to this point. Enjoy.**

(Your POV)

Everything is white in the room you find yourself to be in. There is nothing here except for you and you slowly investigate your surroundings. How did I get here? Confusion is prominent in your mind and you try and think of a rational explanation by trying to remember past events. It hits you like a train, you remember being shot and the pain and blood, but there is none of that here. The pain is gone and you feel calm, at peace. The bloodied remains of your wedding dress are gone and you find yourself in a white t-shirt and shorts.

"I must be dead." You say out loud and panic starts to build, but you stop yourself.

"But maybe that means that Matt is too, I saw the bullet hit him and he fell. But if he is, where is he?" You murmur to yourself and continue to walk down the corridor-like room. After a couple of minutes of walking you come to a large set of door and through the cracks you see a very bright light on the other side.

"So I'm not dead yet, I must be in lingo, no that's not right um limbo." You reach for the door handles and slowly open the doors. The light is bright on your face and you use your arm to shield your eyes from the intensity of it. You stare looking at in wonder and lay out the options you have, if I go Matt will be there and Mama and Papa as well as really cool people like Winston Churchill and (Insert another famous person you would like to meet, but they have to be dead). But if I fight it, I have friends back in the realm of the living and Grandfather and Alex have lost enough people. But so have I you think to yourself and when I'm finally happy I go and die. You have no idea what to do, it would be selfish to move on however you don't want to leave Alex on his own down there because Grandpa would never be there for him.

"I suppose he would have Zoren though." In the hallway behind you there is a loud sound that resembles a clap of thunder so you turn round to investigate. In the distance you notice the whiteness fading to grey then black and then the blackness starts to spread towards you. Guess thinking time is over. You decide to go, to be with family and to be with Matt. You take a step closer to the light and bring you hand up to rest on the light, it tingles. You push you hand in further, but when it is through another hand holds it.

"(Name), It is not time for you my love." You bring your other hand to your mouth when you recognize the voice that speaks your native tongue.

"P-papa" You manage to choke out and you feel your eyes start to water.

"Yes flower, but we don't have an awful lot of time. You must go back, you have so much you still need to do and we have been watching, how you have grown brings great pleasure to your mother and I." You feel hot tears escape your eyes.

"Is Mama there too?" You whisper and you feel another smaller hand take your own.

"Yes koi (love) I am, but you must turn back now. I need you to look after your brother and help him grow up strong like you have." She says in her calming voice. This truly is one of the things you have missed the most about your mother, if only you could see them.

"But I don't want to. I want to see you and Matt." You sniff and you hear your father chuckle.

"You will see us in good time and Matt, the brat that thinks he's good enough for my daughter, we haven't seen. We are only here for you. Don't throw your life away for us or for him." He says seriously.

"That is right, none of us, your father, me or Matt would want you here. Go now love." You mother says and let's go of your hand.

"We love you and have always been watching, now close the doors." You sob quietly and remove your hand from the light. You take a deep breathe and close the doors just as the darkness reaches you.

You feel yourself slipping through the darkness and you start to hear murmuring voices and the harsh beeping of machines, but then it all goes quiet. You slowly open you eyes and are met by another white room. If it wasn't for the stabbing pain you felt from the body on top of the heaviness in your limbs you would of thought it didn't work. And to make you even more uncomfortable the machine you find yourself wired up to is beeping shrilly making your head throb.

"Will someone please turn the blasted machine off before my head explodes." You grumble with your sore throat. You hear a small gasp beside you followed by something falling to the floor.

"(Name)? You're awake!" You wince as Alex shouts loudly and wince further when he jumps on the bed and hugs you.

"I'm so happy! You know you died on us in the ambulance and I never would have forgiven you." He cries sobbing into your shoulder and despite the pain you pull him closer.

"Well sorry about that, but if you don't mind going to get someone I feel like I've just been shot and need drugs." You say and then yawn. Alex looks at you weirdly and gets off the bed.

"You WERE shot remember? You've been out for four days." He leaves you with this thought as he walks out the room and almost immediately comes back in with a doctor and you grandfather who looks as though he's aged another ten years.

"Good evening (Name), I'm Doctor Fetelli how are you feeling? You look at the doctor with a look of disbelief.

"How do you think I feel? I'm tired, in a lot of pain, so why can't you just do your job and give me drugs?" You snap at him and you see your grandpa relax a little.

"Guess that means she's fine." Alex says and walks out the room, saying he's going to find the others. The doctor approaches you and starts fiddling with the drip that's attached to your hand. Shortly after this the pain dulls and you relax a little, he then checks your vitals writes things on his clipboard.

"All Your vitals are good, you've been out for a while so I will get someone to bring in food in a little while. You are very lucky to be alive Miss (Surname)." He says and then leaves the room. Lucky to be alive, this makes you start to think of the others and then Matt.

"Where's Matt?" You ask anxiously to your grandpa who takes the seat Alex had used.

"(Name), there is something you need to know, before any of the others come in and sadly it's not good news." He says and takes your hand, you are petrified of what's wrong and grip his hand, tears already starting to form and threatening to escape.

"What's wrong? Who is it? Where's Matt." You ask again, he looks down and then looks up, he looks the opposite to himself normally. The previous form that commands a room now looks emotionally drained.

"When Matt and Zoren came to get you from the warehouse, they were not expecting Luciano to have a gun and walked in blind." He stops and the memory of before flashes through your mind, hearing the gunshot and someone hitting the ground.

"Both of them were shot and my darling I'm so very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but the bullet hit him in the chest, it pierced his heart and he didn't make it. Zoren is dead, he pushed Matt out of the way and stopped him from going first." Numbness is all you feel right now. The man that essentially raised you when your parents died is gone. The one that kept your secrets as a child, the one that taught you how to drive, the one you always seemed to be angry with even though it was what was best for you is gone. There should have been feelings of relief that Matt was alive, but there was nothing and you lie there in the silence. But slowly the numbness is replaced with anger and then fades to guilt.

"T-this is all my fault." You say quietly and in a second you are encased with in your grandfather's arms.

"No love it's not. Don't ever say that again. No one is at fault here except the bastard that did it. Thankfully he too is dead." You completely break down and sob uncontrollably in your grandfather's arms and he mutters soothing things in Russian, while rubbing small circles in your back. You stay like this until you hear shouting from outside and whip you head round when you hear Matt.

(Matt POV)

"But sir, I'm sorry only family members are allowed to visit patients on this floor and only one at a time." The doctor says repeatedly while standing in the way of (Name)'s room.

"Look you asshole, she is my girlfriend and she has been shot. So do you really think you can stop me entering and seeing her? She will want to see me." I hiss at him and he takes a small step back.

"You may enter then since you're her other half, but please not yet. She is very tired and needs rest. So wait until her Grandfather comes out." I growl in frustration, but turn to face the door when it opens and Viktor walks out.

"Leave the boy alone and let him go in. Matt I've told her and she is ...well you can imagine. Be gentle with her." I nod and move to the room, but a nurse calls to me.

"Sir, if you can manage carrying it with one arm. Here is a tray with food for Miss (Surname), you can take it in if you like?" I nod and take the tray in my good hand, considering the other is useless in a sling from the gunshot wound in my shoulder. The nurse opens the door for me and I enter closing the door with my foot. Our eyes meet and like before we check each other over. She looks so fragile just lying there propped up by pillows. Her (E/C) eyes are tinged red, there is a small smile on her face,but it doesn't touch her eyes.

"Will you stop looking at me like that, if you had been out for four days you would look like a zombie too." She says quietly and I smirk while placing the tray down.

"I don't see what the problem is you look beautiful." She laughs bitterly as I sit on the bed next to her.

"Yes because bed hair, red eyes and hospital gowns are so fashionable at the moment." I kiss her forehead and move myself closer while trying not to hurt her and she snuggles in.

"How are you feeling?" I ask as I reach for the food on the table on wheels and pull it towards her. "Do you mean emotionally, physically or psychologically?" She asks reaching for the glass of water. "How about all three?" I say as I take one of the chips from the plate. "Well physically I feel like I've been hit by a train. Psychologically I am not in the best state of mind because you are stealing my food and emotionally... I don't know, there's too many thoughts in my head and I don't know whether to cry or laugh, I'm so happy you're okay but Zoren." She pauses and looks away.

"Tell me what happened. I need to know." I look down and meet her gaze. She isn't ready to hear this and I don't want to upset her any more. She has been through too much.

"Matt don't you dare think about trying to protect me and just tell me. Please?" I sigh and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll start from the cathedral. He dragged you out the building and then I smashed up a few things. Flavio and Emilio then say that he was taking you to an old warehouse, so we rushed outside and I stole a bike, Zoren said he was coming too and by using a phone to navigate we reached the warehouse. When we reached it we started searching straight away. Then we heard a bang upstairs and we shouted out to you, then when we reached the top of the stairs there was a quieter bang on one of the doors. I raced towards it and then Zoren pushed me back and pulled out his gun." I look down to (Name) and her face is unreadable, but she is holding my hand tightly.

"It all happened so fast, he kicked the door open and then there was a gunshot and he fell down. This is when I saw you and I thought you were dead. I was so angry and I didn't think. I attacked him with my hockey stick, but he shot me in the arm. It didn't matter and I killed him. I beat him to death and don't regret a thing about it. One of the others must have rang an ambulance in case because I heard sirens. You had lost so much blood so I picked you up and ran to it with you. I yelled telling them there was another person upstairs that needed help. I'm sorry he died at the scene. I got into the ambulance with you and you died. For six and a half minutes you stopped living." I stop here and notice fresh tears falling from her face. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"I don't know what I would have done if you died." I whisper in her hair. "I have come so close to loosing you, so if you ever think you can go anywhere without me. Whether you like it or not I'll be there." She looks up to me with a watery smile.

"I really hope you're being over dramatic. Because there are some places I don't want you to go ." I chuckle slightly.

"Well tough luck." She yawns and leans deeper into me and it dawns on me how tired I am. I have barely slept I've been so worried and I swear at one point her Grandfather drugged me. I kick my shoes off and lie next to her. These private hospitals do have massive beds. Together we fall asleep in each others arms.

Ah lovey- dovey time ski 3

(Matt POV)

It is a couple of months since the chaos that occurred in Italy. It is the last week of exams and I have just had my last one. (Name) finished yesterday and I'm driving to her house with Al to go and celebrate. Why is Al coming? Al is coming because Anna never did go back to Russia and enrolled into our school for the remainder of the year. We approach the familiar stone wall that signals we are near and then pull into the driveway. As I park the car we see a few balloons out by the door and a few streamers in the trees. Al and I exchange looks.

"Anna." We both say and get out. When we reach the front door I insert my key in the door way. It was decided I come here enough I might as well have a key. Half of my wardrobe lives in (Name)'s room. I step over the thresh hold and am almost immediately knocked over by a bundle of fur that isn't so little any more.

"Yora off, he's mine." I hear (Name) laugh as she lifts up the tiger and offers me a hand. Which completely backfires as I'm heavier than her and she falls on top of me.

"Guys seriously get a room, we're in a corridor and the front door is wide open." Anna smirks as she steps over us to greet Al. We both laugh and pick ourselves off the floor. I lean down to kiss my girlfriend and she kindly returns the favour. We then link arms and walk into the kitchen where there is various alcohol lined up.

"Congratulations sir, we are no longer school students and soon University students. Have you decided your answer yet?" She says while she hands me a glass. Before exams started (Name) informed me she was going back to Russian for university in St Petersburg and asked if I wanted to move to Russia with her. I said yes in a heartbeat, but then she asked what course I wanted to do while I was there. My initial plan was to go and live with her and do nothing. I worked for her grandfather, I didn't need a job, so what was the point. But Viktor, who I am now on first name terms with, seemed quite forceful in that I should attend.

"I will do French there because I'm lazy however I can see no way that they will let me attend a prestigious school. I'm not as smart as you." She grins at this. "Of course you aren't, but there is always a way. For example I have already thought of two." She sips her drink as I raise my eyebrows.

"And they are...?" I ask dreading to think what lengths she'd go to.

"Well firstly the university has a hockey team and allow people to enter on a sports scholarship. All you would need to do apart from studying is play hockey to an excellent standard which I know you can." Okay that sounds reasonable. I think to myself, I wouldn't mind doing that at all.

"What's the other?" I ask as I help myself to another beer.

"Same old , same old. Use the family name and fortune to get what I want, even if that means funding the construction of a new library or something. But I think the first you would want to do more." I ponder for a second and then answer her.

"I will go for the scholarship,but don't they need to see me play?" I ask as we exit the room.

"I have already sent tapes of a couple of your games. I knew you would choose this." She laughs.

"All we need to do is inform grandpa and he will do the rest." I nod to her and we walk to the man's office, he is writing at his desk and smiles when he sees us.

"I was right, he chose French and the scholarship." Says (Name) as she plonks down on the sofa.

"Wonderful, I will just send the e-mail and set it up. There is one more thing though Matt. The time has come for you to come I proper member of our family." He says standing up.

" I thought I already was?" I ask confused.

"You are, but you are not marked. To go to Russia I want you to have the family insignia tattooed on your person." He says and I think back to the one on (Name).

" Okay, where do I need to get it done?" He then laughs.

"Silly boy I'll do it." We walk with him to his 'guest' room and after an hour or so I come out with the shield on my left shoulder blade opposite side of the scar the bullet left me.

Like it was predicted (Name) got nigh on perfect grades and was accepted into the uni with no fuss. But I was also accepted for the scholarship and today was the day we were leaving for Europe. Everything had been organized by (Name) all we had to do was get to the airstrip and then onto the plane. Anna and Al are there to say goodbye. Both of them are staying in the US for university and are planning to move in together. Alex is already upset and has tried repeatedly to sneak onto the plane. He is now holding his Grandpa's hand. We wave goodbye and shut the plane door behind us. Ready to start our new life together. We sit back in the chairs as the pilot does final checks waiting for it to go.

"I love you." She says and takes my hand.

"And I you."

~~~~~~~~~~~ Super special mega awesome FINAL time skip and it's a big one 3 whole years. ~~~~~~~~~~~

(Your POV)

"God damn it woman hurry up! " You hear Matt yell from downstairs in the house you have shared while attending uni.

"I'm coming." You yell back and you hear him grumble something when you open the bathroom door. Today was graduation day and were running slightly late. But it was not because of you, Someone decided they wanted to fool around this morning so your perfect organization went out the window. You skip downstairs and find him waiting with his graduation gown and mortar on his arm. You glare at him and take your own off the hanger behind the lounge door.

"This is your fault we're late, not mine." You say as he opens his mouth, no doubt to complain. He smirks as you leave your house.

"Well you could of said no and don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." You ignore this and drive to the University. You notice that Matt seems somewhat on edge and keeps fiddling with the hem of his suit jacket.

"Nervous are we?" You giggle as you turn into the car park.

"Just remember your name is Matthew Williams and you have done French and when they call your name you get up and take the scroll from the dean's hand. And remember the steps you don't want to trip." He growls at you and you laugh. You park the car fast and rush over to the auditorium and make it just in time for your own name to be called.

"Miss (Name) (Surname) has earned a first in Linguistics and Foreign relations. A truly outstanding student and we expect great things." You collect your degree and shake his hand. In the audience you spot your family as well as Anna and Al. You give them a small wave and exit of the other side of the stage where you will wait for Matt.

When all of the degrees, speeches and awards have been given, like the many other students you go and find your family and friends with your scroll in one hand and Matt in the other. Matt is still acting rather odd and seems very anxious, How odd you think. However a flying hug from Anna brings you back into reality as she shouts words of praise in your ear. You laugh and see behind you, you see Matt shaking hands with your grandfather and then lean in and whisper something in Matt's ear. Those two are up to something. At this point Anna takes charge and ushers people to the car park, saying that she made a reservation at a near by restaurant. The meal is very nice and you have a lot of catching up to do with the others. It is amazing how much Alex has grown since the last time you saw him. He's very tall for a nine year old and you fear sooner rather than later you will be the shortest. It comes to the end of the meal and you all order coffee. But when the coffee arrives you make a strange request to the waiter.

"Do you have any maple syrup?" He nods vigorously.

"Of course Miss, any particular type you want?" Living with Matt for the last three years has rubbed off on you and now share the same love of maple syrup especially in coffee.

"If you have any proper Canadian maple syrup I would prefer that." You reply the waiter then dips his head and returns to the kitchen. It is a short wait before he returns the a small bottle and places it on the table. You give your thanks and reach for it. There is something stuck onto the cap with blue-tac. A Ring. A beautiful ring that looks like platinum and has three small diamonds on the top ensnared in delicate strands of platinum that look like leaves. Your eyes widen and you open your mouth to speak, but no words come out. Everyone at the table is quiet, then Matt leans over and takes the ring. He then takes your hand and beside you sinks to one knee.

"(Name). I love you more than anything in the world. I love how you smile when you're happy, how you frown when you're confused and how you grin deviously when you're plotting something. I love how sometimes you make me want to pull my hair out, how you make me so angry and even how you get a kick out of winding me up. I don't care about our past problems and all the things we've been through before. I care about your future and I want to be in it." He places the ring on your left ring finger and it fits perfectly.

" So Miss (Name) (Surname). Will you marry me?" You look down at the ring and then without warning wrap your arms around his neck.

"Of course I will." You laugh and he hugs you back. Around the restaurant people start to applaud. You pull away from his embrace and kiss him.

"You do realize what you're getting yourself into right?" Your grandfather says to Matt as they shake hands.

"Yep, but who cares thank you for letting me marry her." Matt replies. So this is what he was so nervous about you think as you leave the restaurant. It was sweet how he even asked permission. The drive home is quiet and you can't help staring at the ring. Everything was perfect and your future is set. Living the rest of your live with the man you loved, the man who fits you perfectly and finally the man you know you couldn't do without.

**FINISHED. DONE. THANK YOU AND GOODBYE! I genuinely mean it to anyone that has read this fanfic, favourited any of the chapters or commented that you are awesome and thanks. I think I will right more and for my first one ever I think this went pretty well. Virtual cookies and Kalashnikov's for all! Oh is you liked it let me know with a review and if you really liked it favourite it. \^0^/**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing save the plot that is now complete.**


End file.
